Resurgir
by robinkino94
Summary: Aunque no quiera, las circunstancias me obligan hacerlo, es lo que pasa cuando enfrentas al destino, la voluntad de los dioses, pero yo pienso que uno ve su propio destino, un forja su camino aun si las circunstancias son atroces, más si es por lo que más amas, te conviertes en lo que nunca quisiste ser. la historia se sitúa en el pasado (el milenio de plata).
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes de sailor Moon pertenecen a la mangaka naoko takeuchi

Esta historia puede contener violencia y otros temas polémicos, sugiero discreción, puede ser que sea del contenido ofensivo.

Mi primera historia

Capítulo 1: Prologo

Cuando aún no quiera hacer algo, las circunstancias la obligan hacerlo, eso es lo que pasa cuando enfrentas al destino, la voluntad de los dioses, bueno, eso dicen mis guardianas, pero yo pienso que uno ve su propio destino, un forja su camino aun si las circunstancias son atroces, más si es por lo que más amas, te conviertes en lo que nunca quisiste ser.

Una oscuridad se cierne sobre el resplandor de la luna blanca, los gritos se escuchan por doquier, siluetas de tornan en movimientos bruscos, algunos buscando refugio en cualquier lugar mientras sea fuera del peligro, otros llamando a sus seres queridos aferrándose con la esperanza de encontrarlos aún con vida, otros dan el grito de batalla al luchar con sombras oscuras algunos por sobrevivir, otros por el deber de luchar por el pueblo, pero su lucha es en vano, la sangre tiñe los suelos y las paredes del hermoso y majestuoso palacio blanco que hace un tiempo corto era del reino pacifico lunar blanco.

Después de un instante una neblina empieza a cubrir, poco a poco todo se vuelve neblina, todo se vuelve en silencio, ya no se escuchan ni un grito de dolor, desesperación, ni de ira; aparece ahora en una habitación oscura; 5 gemas de diferentes colores, azul, rojo, amarillo, verde es lo único que mantiene iluminado el cuarto, uno por uno se tiene de negro hasta que ya no pueden brillar más la oscuridad. Sin embargo hay uno que no se cubre totalmente la esfera con una luz plateada siempre tiene su brillo, la sacerdotisa al fin puede sentir su corazón calmarse un poco inundando de alivio su pecho. La escena cambia ahora camina por un bosque solo alcanza a ver un poco, todo está en silencio, oscuro sin poder ver nada a cada paso que da un sentimiento de dolor crece en su pecho.

una luz se ve a lo lejos que poco a poco se vuelve a aclarecer donde ve a una silueta en posición fetal sollozando, la oscuridad abraza a la persona desconocida solo queda escuchar los lamentos de la persona porque no puede moverse a ir en ayuda solo permanece observado un nudo se forma en la garganta de tristeza e impotencia se cierne en su pecho haciendo que su respiración sea pesada, quiere ir a ayudar a esa persona y cuando lo hace, un resplandor azul se ve oculta entre el pecho e la silueta desconocida poco apoco gana terreno en contra de la oscuridad hasta que la habitación se llena de blanco una paz inunda en su corazón

Aliviada sí, pero aun preocupada ya que la silueta aun sin poder conocer quien se retuerce en el suelo como si su cuerpo sufriera por dentro una oscuridad que aún no había visto en la sombra de la desconocida toma fuerza abrazando como una manta al cuerpo y después va con ella antes que nada la oscuridad toca su mano haciendo que le arda grita de dolor pero la oscuridad la envuelve hasta que no puede respirar más; sin embargo ve sus ojos, esos ojos que piden ayuda para calmar este dolor, esa muchacha….

-despierta la sacerdotisa jadeando en busca de aire en su cama haciendo que jadee por el aire que no entraba en sus pulmones sus manos sudadas temblando. Se toca el pecho por la sensación de algo está ahí dentro de ella, pero después unos momentos confirma que está a salvo, se tranquiliza suspirando hasta que consigue tranquilizarse.

Se levanta y va al balcón viendo las estrellas en el cielo. Trata de recordar lo que vio ya que piensa que fue una visión, las imágenes, el dolor de las personas, la oscuridad, esa persona, hace que vuelva a sentirse mareada por las emociones que le transmite, pero sobre todo el dolor y el miedo inundan su ser.

"que diablos" jadea recuperando el aire "que significa esto" viendo su mano sin ningún rastro de herida "algo oscuro vendra" murmura para si misma

Espero que no sea lo que ese pensando llevando su mano a la boca al trata de ahogar esos sollozos ya que estaba llorando por todo lo que ha visto es grande el sufrimiento que sintió

-¿que es lo que vendra?- llora se agacha abrazándose a si misma mordiendo su labio inferior tratando de controlar esa sensación que sintió, era horrible esperando que no sea lo que piensa, pero mientras más lo piensa, más se convence.

...

Una semana ha pasado desde que su amiga está en ese estado, sin hablar, cuando la hablo y le pregunto me evade diciendo cosas sin sentido solo para cabrearme aunque le sigo el juego sabiendo que para ella es un alivio y al menos le saco una sonrisa, sé que ella llora en las noches me quedo en la puerta escuchando sus sollozos pero no puedo entrar ya que me expulsaría de una manera que… lo se ya que me lo ha hecho en repetidas ocasiones.

Me duele verla así, sus ojeras, su voz y sus hermosos ojos amista ahora cansados, no come como antes, aunque me mienta sé que no duerme, casi no hace el entrenamiento con las demás alegando que necesita ir a meditar. Suspiro cansada de pensar, pero aun así no deja de hacerlo.

Las demás guardianas también lo saben, me han dicho sobre esto, ella solo habla con mi madre, la reina de este planeta, las dos se encierran en el salón dos horas pasan, hasta que salen solo para ver a ellas tristes quiero preguntar pero se que no me dirán la verdad, también mi madre con ojos cargados de tristeza al salir de la reunión solo me da un beso en la frente y la veo alejarse. como me gustaría poder hacer algo para detener esto, odio verlas sufrir, odio no saber la causa para poder hacer algo, solo me queda hacerlas sentir mejor con mis ocurrencias o torpezas que mayoría si era natural.

Después de que empecé a notar raro a las personas a mi alrededor, las senshis entrenaban duro día y noche, aunque siempre trataban de estar conmigo, sin embargo las sentía lejos ya que no me confiaban la verdad, siempre pregunto y la misma historia, el entrenamiento, su deber de senshi, su deber protegerme, etc. siempre veía a mars practicar y meditar, Júpiter era impresionante su fuerza y proteccion, Minako su agilidad para hacer que todas ellas funcionen, como se unen en la pelea, ver a mercury diseñar técnicas estrategias de guerra, era impresionante, todas ellas eran.

Sin tan solo tuviera el mínimo de las destrezas que tienen ellas, no estaría aquí llorando con este dolor hace días que estoy sola, sin ellas, sin mis amigas, sin mi madre, sin el cocinero que siempre me daba esas deliciosas comidas, sin hablar con los guardias del palacio o la gente del pueblo, sin saber que están bien o al menos saber que siguen vivos; no puedo seguir así con miedo y dudas. Como quisiera ir y sacar toda esta impotencia e ira contra los que hicieron esto, pero no podre soy débil, llorona, si voy solo lograre que maten o peor que me hagan su esclava seria hacer en vano todo lo que ellos lucharon para mantenerme con vida.

Debo empezar a planear algo, tengo que saber que siguen ahí, si es así, juro que haré todo lo que pueda para llevarlas conmigo.

La chica se levanta para apagar el fuego que le sirve para calentar su cuerpo por el frio que hace en la oscuridad de la noche, ahora se va aclareciendo un poco. Al terminar de recoger sus pocas pertenecías se atreve a caminar por un camino estrecho en medio de la nada, sus pensamientos siempre en sus seres queridos con la esperanza de algún día verlos y si ellos ya no están más, jura que sus muertes no serán en vano.

"algún día poder hacerles pagar, algún dia podre hacerlo" susurra su cabello ondeando por el viento fresco en la mañana mientras abraza sus rodillas sintiendo frio.

"lo juro"

….

En lo profundo de las minas se encuentra una muchacha de cabellos con algunos raspones en sus brazos y rodillas, pero aun con energía, utilizando su fuerza para cavar profundo en las minas, alrededor varios youmas vigilándola, en sus manos tienen grilletes especiales para obstruir su poder.

Su poder, como le gustaría utilizarlo y quemar todo este lugar pero, no podía, no mientras existía gente inocente en ella, mi ira, o mi dolor, no hará más víctimas.

Flash back

 _En la unidad no era sin duda extraña experiencia para la senshi del fuego._ _Podía ver las marcas rojas en la piel la luz de todo el esfuerzo y la rubia se había sentido mal._ _Casi._ _En primer lugar, tenía que llevar a venus al médico antes de pedir disculpas y la mendicidad derramada de sus labios._ _Como pude hacer esto a ella justo en mi entrenamiento fue como un momento de menos de un segundo y cuando volví venus yacía en el suelo con una quemadura terrible en el brazo, retorciéndose de dolor_

 _"¿Vas a cumplir o qué tengo que usar la fuerza?" preguntó luna._

" _en que estabas pensando" le pregunta nuevamente, mars muerde su labio_

 _Yo…-_

 _-fue mi culpa, luna, yo fui descuidada- venus detrás de ella, un médico de la guardia lunar atendía su brazo_

 _"luna, por favor. ¿Podemos hacer esto más tarde y volver adentro?" pregunta la princesa, esperando que la consejera de su madre la siga para que no reprenda más a la senshi_

 _Los gruñidos desesperados llegaron a un quejido y se detuvieron al escuchar a su princesa alegar por ella, suspirando luna entendiendo por qué la princesa estaba pidiendo salir. Mars vio como Luna llevó la rubia hacia fuera de la enfermería, la princesa se veia triste, pero era de esperar ya no estaba con ella, sin tan solo fuera de otra manera aprieta los puños enojada_

 _-mars, tranquila esto lo hacemos por….-_

 _"lose" susurra "perdona venus, cuando estaba ahí en el entrenamiento mis pensamientos estaban en la visión que…"_

 _"No hay nada que perdonar, para eso es le entrenamiento para manejar más nuestro control físico y mental" la marciana no contesta, ya que sus pensamientos están en otra parte_

Fin flash back

En sus pensamientos se encontraba una rubia de cabellos largos recogidos en dos odangos, la chica se sentía feliz a saber que ella estaba bien y sana y a salvo, eso es lo que mantenía a la muchacha con energía y feliz a diferencia de las personas que la acompañan que sus caras se ve la miseria que viven. Ella se consuela con ello y se promete salir de este lugar con el fin de buscar a su princesa y volver para la venganza de sus compañeras y su reina, y no habrá piedad para los que hicieron esto

Fin de prologo

Continuara….


	2. caida I

Todos los derechos de sailor Moon son propiedad de naoko takeuchi.

Esta historia es un mundo alterno, que se ubica en el milenio de plata, disfrútenlo….

Capitulo 2: caida

El mundo comenzó a girar de nuevo, cada vez haciendome sentir más náuseas, llegando a apoyarse contra la pared y me crucé de brazos sobre mí pecho sosteniendo el cristal, tratando desesperadamente de hacer por lo menos buscar la esperanza que nos podía salvar. Sin embargo no podía. Y eso le preocupaba en gran manera

Hubo un ruido, como un aleteo suave de las alas, a continuación, un par de brazos envuelto alrededor de mi cuerpo temblando.

"Oh, mi reina ..." A, familiar, suave voz femenina murmuró. El calor se extendió desde atrás. Makoto apoyándome mientras la reina suspira sintiendo a las senshis detrás reuniendo fuerza poniéndose frente a ellas agradeciendo a la senshi de Júpiter.

La reina llamó a las senshi en privando ellas estaban dando batalla en la zona de guerra, la reina tenía que tomar una decisión antes que sea demasiado tarde, sus sospechas fueron confirmados

"Hay problemas, mi reina." . Luego sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación y tristeza, pero ella se mantuvo tranquila y permitiendo a Venus seguir con el informe.

"No podemos encontrar a la princesa." La Reina, respiro hondo tratando de pensar las cosas tranquila y serena, llamó rápidamente telepáticamente a toda la Guardia Real, los que aun quedaban. La senshi temía por la princesa, temía por la visión de mars pero aún en el fondo tenían la esperanza que daba esa misma visión y sabían qué La Reina trabajaría tan duro como todos los demás, ella tenía el apoyo del pueblo, eso lo sabia. La búsqueda pasó poco tiempo en la pequeña luna. . Pero no se encontró́ rastro de ella

Temerosa y enojada, mars comenzó́ con desesperarse lista para hacer la caminata de regreso buscar donde su instinto le guié, júpiter y venus estaban en la misma sintonia, mercurio no tanto se notaba pero sabia que por dentro era un caos. La reina Serenity era mucho más tranquilo que ellos, sin embargo.

"Tengan fe mis amigos, lo que sea que el destino tenga preparado hoy para nosotros debemos tener valor y sabiduría para afrontarlo" viendo con sus ojos azules cansados, con una gran peso de los años reflejándose en su mirada. Sailor venus miraba a la reina con asombro y admiración. Pero….

"Mi Señora, con todo respeto, ¿cómo has estado tan tranquila cuando su hija está́ por ningún lado, aun cuando su estado es mas vulnerable?" la reina sonrió con suavidad a la senshi de la belleza y amor

"Mi hija tiene un gran poder durmiendo aún, querida" viendo a Venus solenme "Y en efecto, tener una batalla sobre sus hombros me ha abrumado. Ella podría muy bien estar en la clandestinidad o, tal vez ella ha sido capturada. si estoy preocupada. Tengo miedo por ella, porque evidentemene es una de la metas del enemigo. Pero yo también ten fe en ella. Si ella ha sido capturada, y ruego que no, el destino hara lo que se ha escrito" hablando sin verlas, como perdida en sus pensamientos como hablando así misma. Las senshi se ven intercambiando miradas de preocupación e incertidumbre

"Creo en ella" reitera, se voltea poniéndose de espalda la reina mientras camina a su trono lentamente con la piel mas palida que de costumbre. Preguntándose qué es lo que había causado el estado en la que se encuentra

"ahora vayan, yo haré lo que más convenga" ordena la reina, las chicas se ven entre ellas y asienten dan una ultima mirada a la monarca sintiendo el poder que emana de ella, sabían que la reina hace todo por no perder a gente inocente.

Las senshi salieron a buscar a su princesa en medio del caos ellas querían combatir más en la batalla pero sabían que su deber era con la princesa primero debían ponerla a salvo ella es lo primero

Nos separaremos chicas tengan cuidado y es un honor haber sido compañeras de luchas - las demás dan un agradecimiento y con determinación en sus ojos, con sus miradas entendiendo lo que les depara ahí afuera y se separan

La reina en su trono buscando telepáticamente a su hija pero sin resultado "¿cómo es posible?" se pregunta cada vez más angustiada, sintiendo algo repugnante y aterrador acercarse. El aire crujía a nuestro alrededor como la oscuridad flexionado entre sus cabellos plateados, su rostro se formó de solemnizada y determinada, llego la hora

-Saludos reina del milenio de plata, la gran protectora del cristal- un hombre corpulento y alto con armadura todo negro hasta la capa solo su cabello es blanco y sus ojos transmiten odio y se ven apagados como consumidos por la oscuridad

"me conoces bien, pero aun no he conocido su nombre" con voz suave, el hombre sonríe con arrogancia

"mis disculpas majestad, ahora mismo enmendo mi error, soy el futuro rey de este planeta"

"Porque eliges la guerra sacrificando a muchos de los tuyos y míos en vez de solucionar esto con diplomacia" pregunta con tristeza la reina sintiendo las muertes y batallas afuera, con dolor en su rostro hace frente al causante.

"La diplomacia no llegará a nada te lo aseguro. Quiero algo que tú tienes y no me lo darás a la buenas y usted lo sabe" sonríe arrogante el hombre sabiendo que esta guerra ya tiene un triunfador.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tiempo antes

Cuando hubo la primera explosión dentro del palacio serenity asustada mientras estaba en el baño, salió disparada de su habitación para ver qué pasaba cuando llegó a la sala principal otra explosión se hizo presente los guardias salían del palacio y gente civil entraba gritando, ella rápidamente entro a calmar a la gente y la preguntar qué estaba pasando; con el caos alrededor de ella no podía conseguir nada mas que temor por lo que veía. Cuando vio entrar formas de sombras en la puerta principal y hombres con armadura negra y capa blanca.

Vi a los guardianes de la luna vestidos de blanco su uniforme tratando de detener a esas criaturas terribles, muchos caían en la batalla con los ojos abiertos y aterrorizados guardianes y civiles, niños llorando o gritando de dolor al ser desgarrados, cada vez había más muertes, , ver las paredes mancharse de rojo, los cuerpos cubrir el piso antes limpio del palacio, ahora solo podia ver la ira, dolor, miedo, tantas emociones sofocandome.

Una explosión cayó cerca de mí, parecía un zumbido en mi oído que aumentaba el dolor en mi cabeza, otro seguido un tiro cerca de ella un ruido ensordecedor, luego vio el colapso de una columna que vino hacia ella con gente, pasando de ella, aplastandolas creado una estela de humo, no podria creer lo que veia, tenia que hacer... otra explosion haciendo que el suelo tiemble, un dolor insoportable llego golpenadome haciendo que vea borroso, tirada en el suelo, llamando a mis amigas, a mi mama, después no vio nada más

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La reina no responde solo se limita a verlo con una gran tristeza en los ojos cuando el hombre iba argumentar algo más la reina lo interrumpe

"¿Porque quieres esto? si veo que es más poderoso que el mío ya que estás bloqueándome"

"Mi reina, no trates de engañarme sabes muy bien que ese poder tuyo es más poderoso que cualquier cosa en esta vida, se podría considerar con el poder de un dios, solo que tu cuerpo y mente no es digno de todo el poder" acercándose un poco a la mujer que no parece intimidarse por la cercanía

"El tuyo tampoco" dice, cosa que enfurece de gran manera al hombre de capa

"Desde ahora no me dirijas la palabra de esa manera… me llamaras rey o señor, porque desde hoy yo tomaré tu lugar reina de la luna llena" blandiendo su espada negra tomando su poder para que fluya en el mostrándole a la reina su poder

"aun no" susurra, mientras lo ve sin intimidarse, solo lo ve mientras el hombre dando un paso adelante

"no, mientras esté en mi poder protegerlo" al instante un resplandor emerge de su cuerpo. –o al menos dar tiempo suficiente para la esperanza- piensa. El hombre solo se queda viendo y centra su poder en su palma los dos salen disparados cuando chocan un resplandor negro y blanco llena la habitación todos los presentes en los alrededores ven los que destellos dentro del salón en palacio

…..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las senshi buscan a su princesa en el palacio a las afueras pero no la encontraban cada vez tenían que pelear contra las fuerzas enemigas corriendo cada quien por su lado se encontraban con el alrededor viendo a los youmas destrozar todo a su paso, ellas tenían en su mente un conflicto doloroso, pero siguieron sabiendo que su misión era importante y si fracasaban esas muertes serian en vano.

….-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo fue borroso después de eso. Tenía la vaga impresión de que mi conciencia iba y venía, escuchar a los gritos de las personas y otras era solo un zumbido.. Después de unos minutos desperté sintiendo un dolor en mi cabeza agarrándolo sentí algo viscoso y vi mi mano manchado de sangre.

Parpadeando buscando el enfoque de las cosas su mente rápidamente le dijo lo que pasaba. Reuniendo las fuerzas de sus piernas se puso de pie buscando a la persona que detendría esto y que le preocupaba en gran manera

"¡Mama¡-" grita asustada la rubia buscando a su madre entre las personas en medio del caos. Todos corriendo por todos lados los ruidos de la batalla que está afuera se escuchan terriblemente fuerte cosa que a la princesa se le encoge el corazón por la terrible vista

"¡Mama¡" grita desesperada, donde estaba su mama, sus amigas, Artemis, luna donde esta todos

Entra en la sala del trono pero no halla lo que busca dando la vuelta corre hacia arriba debería estar ahí piensa cuando cruza el salón de baile

"Princesa debe salir de aquí" le informa el guardia tirando de ella para salir del gran salón  
"busco a mi ma..."Antes de que termina vio a un youma yendo directamente hacia ellos el guardia lucho valientemente pero las garras ya estaban incautadas en el pecho, y la serenity odiaba a sí misma porque ella no podía hacer nada. Enon se llama el hombre como serenity lo reconoció.

el guardia cayó al suelo, el youma se cernía ahora encima de serenity para exterminarla cuando un ruido sordo proveniente del youma cayó al piso muerto, vio al guardia sacar su espada y que es donde se quedó́ inmóvil, sangre esparcida por debajo de él, y sus ojos estaban sin vida. Serenity a cabo las manos a sus labios, tratando de contener el grito saliendo a la superficie, con lágrimas cayendo de sus grandes ojos azules, sobre sus manos ahora manchados mientras agarraba al hombre, seguro tenía una familia piensa, no es justo, que es lo que pasaba para que llegara a esto.

De alguna manera, ella se mantuvo en silencio agarro un cuchillo que tenía el guardia caído, pero no importa porque la encontraron de todos modos.

"Mira lo que tenemos aquí́." Un hombre claro, dijo, tirando de ella por uno de sus colas casi llegando a su nuca.

Los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, todavía rebosantes de lágrimas, serenity gritó. Se llevó́ la mano a su cabello, manteniéndolo por debajo de la del hombre que la estaba arrastrando a la luz pública, tratando de disminuir el dolor. Cuando vio cuántos eran, todos ellos con manchas de sangre, disfrutando de la miseria y el dolor que provocan.

Antes de que busquen hacer algo con ella, tomó una decisión, serenity atacó con el cuchillo que aún tenía en la mano izquierda, en el hombre todavía sujetándola por el pelo. A medida que la sangre rociada desde la garganta del hombre, serenity cayó hacia atrás, ahora libre, lejos de él cuando murió́. Uno de los otros dos hombres agarró la serenidad de su muñeca.

"Oh tienes agallas niña" El hombre dijo, con una risa fría, golpeando el cuchillo con sangre ahora, de la mano de serenity.

Serenity sabía que no importaba de todos modos, ella no era lo suficientemente capacitado para matar a los dos hombres que habían quedado, que solo había sido capaz de matar al primer hombre por la suerte, y la sorpresa.

"Nuestro señor será́ satisfecho de que hayamos encontrado a la princesa de la luna." El hombre dijo agarrando su barbilla con fuerza de serenity para mirar a su media luna de oro en la frente.

La rubia sacudió́ su cabeza, y gritó: " ¡SUELTAME!"

Serenity tiró de la muñeca de él y antes de que pudiera detenerla, ella se zafo de su garras pero no tardó mucho tiempo en que ellos la atraparon.

"¡Estúpida!" Rugió el hombre enfrente de ella dándole una cachetada que la tiro al suelo. Serenity un poco mareada por la fuerza del golpe sintió un sabor amargo antes de que toque su labio de que seguro se partió, tiraron de ella atrapándola de los brazos

"Vamos a disfrutar de ella. Ella estará́ muerta p... El hombre no pudo decir más de su grito ya que en su estómago se formaba un hueco ardiendo cae delante de la rubia muerto quemándose

El hombre que quedaba ve hacia delante, al igual que serenity asombrados por lo que ven, ahí está la escalera ve a su amiga de cabello negro con ropa senshi sucio con manchas de sangre seca

La mujer de cabello negro apuntando con su flecha ardiente hacia el hombre que sostiene a la princesa en sus brazos en sus ojos amatista amenazante ardiendo de ira, el muchacho traga saliva al reconocer quien es

"Suéltala "ordena suave pero con amenaza que envía una sensación de alivio en mi interior.

"La bruja de Marte vaya entrada, pero tú salida será más sangrienta ya que será la tuya"

Serenity sintiendo al hombre que, aún que por sus palabras sonaban confiables su cuerpo estaba temblando consecuencia de la presencia de la senshi , nadie era capaz de escapar del tiro de Marte y pensaba que también el hombre sabía eso.  
Aliviada por ver a su amiga de un movimiento trata de alejarse un poco y lo hizo lo suficiente para que Marte dispara su flecha dando directamente al pecho del hombre que intentaba agarrar a su prisionera, pero no era rápido su pecho estalló en llamas matándolo al instante

"¿Estás bien?" pregunta la mujer de fuego acercándose con preocupación lo que podía sentir era miedo. Se corrió por mis venas, ardor y frio, al mismo tiempo, para todo lo que podía por lo que era mirar a la vista delante de mí. Tenía que hacer algo para salvarla

"Rei" la rubia corre a abrazarla al fin vio a alguien que le ayudaría a saber que estaba pensando y aliviada de ver que estaba bien

"estas herida" viendo el hilo de sangre en la comisura de sus labios perdiéndose en su barbilla y en la frente de la rubia "que te hicieron" con voz grave, lista para matar otra vez a esos por hacerle daño mientras la examina minuciosamente

"estoy bien mars, donde está mi madre, y las demás, que está pasando?, porque no las veo?, muchos han muerto, hay que hacer algo" todas esas preguntas atemorizando a la rubia al fin salieron a la luz

"Rápido debemos salir de aquí ya no es seguro" ignorando a las preguntas mientras tira de su brazo de la princesa empieza a correr jalándola con ella. Había razones que había elegido Rei para no decirle, razones que conocía muy bien y aun no era preparada para hacer frente en este momento. Ella vendría a entender y aceptar ellos ... pero ahora no era ese momento.

"Pero donde están las demás, donde está mi mama"

"no hay tiempo para eso" su único pensamiento era cumplir su misión, aun cuando no sabía nada de sus compañeras, aun cuando sabía lo que pasaria, aun Cuando un sonido estrepitoso hace presente y empieza los gritos de guerra en la entrada del pasillo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La senshi de Mercurio escucho un grito de un de los guardianes acerca de tener cuidado sin embargo fue tarde la reacción de ella ya que una Luz amarilla explotó en ellos, el cegamiento de la mujer. Mercury fue expulsado lejos después un dolor en su pierna por el impacto se sumergió́ en las flores y cayó sobre su estómago, arruinando su traje al arrastrase por el impacto y rápidamente se escondió lejos de su enemigo. Oyó pasos de repente, y se detuvo. Ella sintió́ la mujer que estaba sobre ella, casi segura de que podía oír los latidos de su corazón, pero había algo más que le ayudaría. Desesperada, ella saltó y se sumergió en el lago, y envolvió́ sus brazos alrededor de ella rápidamente, desapareciendo. "Usted es un ser poderoso, senshi. Pero voy a romper tu centro.

"No importa donde vayas, te encontraré!" Ella nadó en silencio como el La voz de la mujer se desvaneció́. Mercury y sus ojos lastimados no podía hacer nada más que escuchar, Cuando la mujer apareció́ de nuevo, muy lejos por el sonido de su voz, su vista ya estaba regresando a la normalidad veía que llevaba una capa oscura y un manto negro desteñido, ocultando su rostro, sobre todo en el rostro inferior y el pelo. Pensando en estrategias No sería bueno para sus aliados o sus enemigos verla corriendo a través de la lucha. Pero era todo lo que podía hacer haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo salió del agua y Corrió́, esquivando dardos de fuego y explosiones de energía. Los gritos de su gente perseguían sus oídos, cada paso que daba un dolor por no quedarse a luchar y ayudar a ellos, pero no podía dar marcha atrás. Se dijo que si ella murió́, ella dejaría de ellos a esa mujer que tiene nivel peligroso, no, debe hacer algo pronto. Llegó a su estabilidad en el bosque, después de una larga y dolorosa carrera y encontró́ el palacio tendría que buscar a las demás y principalmente a su princesa

Júpiter siempre fue el primero en atacar, pensando en ello más adelante, si a continuación. Aun así́, no fue imprudente. Sabía sus límites, sin embargo difusa que eran. Mercurio estaba ocupado ahora combatiendo a lo que se cruzaba en su camino los incendios por lo que la reina podría necesitar ayuda y las personas. La reina podría utilizar simplemente el poder del cristal para reconstruir el Reino. No fue un hecho terriblemente inusual, considerando los forasteros galácticos que atacan el Reino. Mercurio volvería pronto y comienzan la exploración en busca de rastros la princesa cualquier cosa para encontrar una  
pista.

Los Outers Senshi había dejado la luna cuando la batalla empezó en los planetas exteriores ellas tenían que a regresar a sus puestos. Todos ellos eran buenos amigos, pero los Outers eran distantes. Nunca vieron entre sí, debido a las outers 'puestos exigentes. Tenían que proteger el sistema de la invasión

Mercury presagiando que su princesa estaba lejos de la zona de batalla respira aliviada ahora era encontrar a las demás cuando ya iba a empezar a teclear en su equipo

"te encontré" es lo que escucho cuando sintió un dolor en su parte trasera del hombro izquierdo. Un grito salió de sus labios rápidamente se separa maldiciendo por haberse confiado

"Qué me hiciste" susurra Mercury al ver sus sentidos fallar sintiéndose mareada

"Por órdenes de mi señor no puedo matarte. Por sus conocimiento, son requeridos "

"Quien te dijo que entregaré mis servicios solo así"

"Mi señor sabrá cómo comprarte" dice la mujer, amy hace jadeo de dolor al sentir como el cuchillo sale,¿ como lo hizo? sin siquiera se movió, se pregunta, viendo ahora borroso; Mercury cae de rodillas al sentirlas fallar solo ve cómo se acerca la mujer a sostenerla cuando solo después oscuridad cierna sobre ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Júpiter estaba en el suelo, ella no podía hacer nada, su brazo izquierdo estaba roto y totalmente inútil. El capitán del guardia lunar muerto a sus pies. Siguió́ gritando "no es justo". No lo fue. Después de todo, El capitán murió́ para asegurarse de que su hija va a vivir, y, sin embargo, ella murió́ de todos modos; su sacrificio fue en vano. Desconocido para Júpiter embargo, fue el hecho de que el Caos sumergido no tuvo misericordia, piedad, y que ella estaba caminando hacia el en ese mismo momento, la muerte a su compañero.

Júpiter se dio cuenta demasiado tarde. Cuando lo hizo, un grupo ya estaba de pie frente a ella, totalmente, lista para matar a la causa de todo el sufrimiento que había experimentado nublando su juicio

Sacando fuerzas de quién sabe dónde acumuló todo su poder, creando una tormenta pensando borrar todo o al menos la mayor parte del ejército enemigo porque ya no quedaba algún guardia lunar de pie

Aun podía recordar su planeta, las tormentas de ahí dando todo su poder, concentrándose en eso reunió todo su poder y un rayo descendió impactado a todo aquel de un radio enorme

En un instante a otro el ejército disminuyó a un cuarto de lo que era

Contenta pero no satisfecha trato de seguir de pie pero colapso en el piso agarrando su brazo herido ve el panorama un hueco en el centro y todo a su alrededor quemado

El puso su espada en la garganta y la miró. No parecía asustada como cuestión de hecho, ella parecía una sombra de una sonrisa se podía ver en sus labios. Esto hizo que el joven de armadura negra este aun más enojado.

"Maldita seas !" -gritó mientras él la pateó, enviándola volando hacia un muro destruido. Ella dispara con fuerza y en su totalidad forzado, escupiendo un poco de sangre mientras su cuerpo inerte cayó al suelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Vamos tenemos que salir ya entraron en el palacio" doblando entrando a una puerta que conecta con los pasillo hacia las habitaciones de los sirvientes

"Pero no me iré sin los demás" viendo que marte no responde

"Donde está mi madre" pero la pelo negro no la ve mientras la jala hacia un pasillo directo a una habitación. Entran en un cuarto y mars abre un pasadizo

"vamos entra, sé que no sabes utilizar tus poderes para protegerte, pero has el intento, ahí es oscuro y pase lo que pase o escuches tu sigue no te detengas, yo vendré después"

"Pero…..- ""

"no, obedece ahora entra" desesperada

"no iré, no sin ti" casi al borde del sollozo

"No sea estúpida y corre" le grita histérica ella traga un nudo, porque su princesa no hace lo que le dice, hace un tiempo estaba atemorizada por no encontrarla a tiempo, algo hicieron para que su control psíquico fallara y no podía utilizarlo, ahora que la en otro en peligro su corazón casi sale de miedo y furia, ahora aliviada ella no quiere ir. Respirando hondo trata de hacer cambiar de opinión

"Promete que te veré pronto que me alcanzaras" la de cabello negro ve a la rubia parpadeando varias veces, parece que no tendré que hacerlo, pequeñas bendiciones

"Intentare llegar" le susurra viendo sus ojos, serena sabe que esos ojos le dice la verdad asintiendo entra en el pasadizo

"Rei" la llama tragando un nudo en la garganta

"Ten cuidado" la senshi sonríe suavemente tratando de transmitir confianza

"Siempre"

Después rei cierra y se torna oscuro una palma en su mano de luz plateada se pone en camino y ella corre, dejando caer algunas lágrimas, tratando de no escuchar los ruidos de las explosiones y gritos,-ellas estarán bien, aunque muy dentro de su mente sabe que no es verdad,un dolor en su pecho se lo dice,

"madre"

-.-.-.-.-.-

gracias por seguir esta historia


	3. caida II

Capitulo 3

Caída parte II

Mi visión vio antes esta escena terrible frente a mis ojos, esta era la realidad, en la cual no quería que pasara, viendo a personas, adultas, jóvenes, niños inocentes siendo masacrados por las sombras y hombres llenos de odio y destrucción, ya lo había sentido las muertes, pero esta realidad era más doloroso. Oro por las muertes de inocentes. Me llena de ira e impotencia por no poder hacer nada, ataco a tantos que no llevo la cuenta, pero aun así son más que ellos.

Este reino va a caer pronto, lo sé, porque lo he visto, como quisiera poder mentirme y aferrarme a la esperanza de que todavía podemos ganar, que triunfaremos, pero mis recuerdos de esa visión se hace presente regresándome a la realidad.

La única esperanza que nos queda es esa niña de ojos azules. Aprieto los puños por pensar el destino de esa niña, esa pureza será manchada, Pero su alma la mantendré protegida, no dejare que nada el pase. Hago un camino hacia al otro lado del palacio en los jardines donde siento el aura de venus, es la que me es más cercana, aliviada por ver que aún su espíritu de pelea, aunque un poco drenada y sus emociones también hacen cargo de ella.

"¿la princesa está a salvo?" pregunta venus defendiendo el castillo contra los youmas que se le enfrentan, sin siquiera verme, mientras me pongo a su lado para apoyarla en la defensa

"Si , ya la envié ahí " un suspiro de alivio da sailor venus mientras me ve de reojo, La rubia asiente.

"¿Mercurio?" pregunto, la rubia niega la cabeza "no sé dónde está, no puedo llamarla de seguro…." ella aprieta los puños tira una potente descarga de poder al enemigo que estaba a punto de tocarla con sus garras manchadas de rojo

"Júpiter está en el sur" le hago saber, después de pelear un tiempo, vemos como otro grupo de soldados y sombras llega donde estamos, de seguro les alertaron que había dos senshis en este lado, venus ya lo había pensado por lo que escucho a continuación…

"Debemos retroceder o nos rodearan"ordena, asiento a la orden mientras hago un alinea de fuego en el suelo y alzo más las llamas llenando varios metros de grosor para que escapemos

"debemos ir con la princesa, mercury y Júpiter, ellas pueden ir en otro momento"

Las dos se ven con ojos tristes transmitiendo lo que sienten, por las acciones que van hacer a continuación. Pero saben que no será en vano, y no huirán por miedo o cobardía

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Serena camina por el túnel, después de una larga caminata llega una roca que obstruye el camino similar a una puerta pequeña pero de grosor ancho, con todas sus fuerzas lo arrastra a un lado y sale después de dos horas en una cueva se escucha el sonido del agua cayendo camina una metros y al doblar ve que esta cayendo agua un montón

"debo estar bajo una cascada" susurra viendo el agua caer, anda vagando por el lugar reconociéndolo

"Debo esperarlas, espero que estén bien" juntando sus manos, cerrando sus ojos orando por ellas, después de un momento los abre, ahora viendo mejor el panorama, sabe que tomara mucho tiempo en que sepa algo de ellas, y si no vuelven, asustada por el rumbo de sus pensamiento trata de sacarlo de su mente, ellas estarán bien, estarán bien, se repite constantemente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Dónde está la princesa?" le grita, dándole una bofetada a la reina ella se queda callada esta arrodillada en sus muñecas aprisionadas por esas cadenas que le drenan la energía

"majestad" grita Júpiter también encadenada con cadenas especiales, forcejeando dos soldados la retienen mientras que otro le da un puñetazo en la cara

"dime donde está el cristal" ruge furioso, pero sigue sin decir nada la reina

"Ya tome todo lo que es tuyo y me asegurare de que estés viva y me servirás como una esclava y tu pueblo te vera así de rodillas ante mí" se burla. La reina solo sonríe

"nunca tendrás lo que realmente quieres de mi" viéndolo fijamente pero sin odio, solo decepción y tristeza

"Mi hija y el cristal nunca te pertenecerá aunque este reino caiga sé que algún día sería tu fin cuando mi hija reclame su lugar" Le da una bofetada que la tira al suelo, Le toma del cabello y la arrastra al balcón a su lado una mujer atrás a su derecha con un cuchillo en el cinto y su capa blanca con dos senshis encadenados, una de rodillas, y una inconsciente tirada en el piso

"escuchen todos" grita con voz fuerte el hombre haciendo que todos los escuchen en medio de la batalla aun eran pocos soldados de la luna los que aún seguían de pie y civiles que huían

"eh aquí a su reina, exijo la rendición de sus subordinados" un aullido de sorpresa se escucha al ver a su reina en ese estado. Todos los guardias y aliados bajan sus armas al ver a su reina derrotada

"hoy será el dia en que empiece mi reinado, la caída de los descendientes de selene, una nueva era será formada" aclama el usurpador

El llama a su mano derecha, la chica de cabello ondulado se acerca "Mata a todos los guardias de este reino y tráeme a los altos mandos y a las senshis en el salón principal, las vamos a interrogar" poniendo su puño en su pecho se retira a cumplir las ordenes

"lleven a la reina a la sala del trono cuando este limpio" dos de sus soldados cumplen con la misión, la reina se levanta con dificultad para después escoltarla

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Venus y mars antes ya habían salido de la batalla con éxito ahora en el túnel corriendo en silencio con vigilia por si alguien encontró el escondite, después de una hora en el túnel ambas ahora un poco más seguras de que nadie las sigue aún.

Venus apretando sus puños pero sin decir nada, no le gustaba irse sin las demás, no le gustaba irse sin la reina, no el gustaba nada de lo que está pasando, aun sabiendo que este día llegaría no pudieron hacer algo para evitar toda esa masacre. Tratando de no hacer caer lagrimas trata de pensar en que esto es lo mejor que se pudo hacer, hubiera sido peor si no hubiera tenido la visión marte

Rei ilumina el camino con la llama en su mano, Ansiosa por llegar a su princesa y encontrarla sana y salva

"¿lo has notado?" pregunta venus

"Si, está en silencio"

"Solo significan dos cosas" dice mina, rei la escucha "O estamos lejos para escuchar o ya derrotaron a…." rei asiente también ella no quería terminar la oración

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Júpiter ... ¿puedes ayudarme?" a continuación, la senshi miró a mercury, asintió con la cabeza y luego se levantó sin hacer caso a los guardias que se pusieron rápidamente cerca y listos para derribarla tomo a amy y la apoyo en la pared para que pueda sentarse, ya que mercury aún no ha podido tener el control de su cuerpo por completo, aún se sentía entumido, su hombro no le dolía, solo era entumido, por lo que no se quejaba, estaba vendado solo se veía su ropa sucia

"cuanto tiempo ha pasado"

"solo sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, estaba muy preocupada en que no despertabas" viéndola con sus ojos verdes preocupados

"perdón por asustarte" susurra "por lo visto ellas pudieron escapar" viendo a la chica alta, la cual asiente

"¿Por qué no escapaste?". Susurro Makoto después de que los guardias se alejaron, Amy tomó un largo suspiro y se dirigió a Makoto, ambas se había destransformado por las cadenas, no tenían energía suficiente

"la verdad, no creo que podamos charlar de eso ahora, pero espero que mars venus hayan conseguido estar lejos con ella, espero que estén bien y a salvo"

Luego hubo un ruido que llamo a las dos senshi de pie ahí enfrente de ellas estaba la mujer que derroto a amy

"es momento de que sea interrogada" informa, dos soldados de capa blanca se acerca a tirar para levantar a Makoto. Ella se resiste forcejeando pero de un golpe en el estómago la deja sin aire y la arrastran tirando de sus brazos siguiendo a la muchacha con el cuchillo en su cinto

"ten cuidado Makoto" susurra amy con tristeza

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inmediatamente abrí la puerta y se dio cuenta de que la cueva estaba vacía. "princesa ¿esta ahí?", marte agarra mi hombro y me hace una seña donde había una roca grande. Entonces oí un pequeño sollozo atraves del suelo húmedo hacia la roca a mi derecha. Al rodear la roca Entonces vi serenity allí sentada de espaldas

"¿Serenity?" pregunto la senshi de amor con cautela, entonces levanto su cara de sus rodillas cuando nos vio. Los ojos de serena estaban húmedos y rojizos por tanto llorar.

Después de unas horas y para ellas era una eternidad escucho unos pasos de donde vino se armó de valor y se escondió esperando el momento para atacar si es necesario, implorando a que no sea el enemigo, un alivio sintió cuando escucho su nombre, vio a sus amigas. Los ojos de usagi estaban rojos e hinchados mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro.

'' venus ..tragando un nudo… "marte '' fue toda la otra podría tartamudear porque antes de que pudiera decir nada más la pequeña rubia estaba en los brazos de su amiga. '' Me alegro que estés bien '' Ella susurró mientras sostenía la niña cerca de su llanto.

"que alivio verlas bien" responde aliviada separándose de venus y se dirigía a marte para abrazarla

"¿Dónde está los demás?" pregunta la rubia viendo detrás de nosotros. Las dos no decimos nada. entendiendo porque pero no dice nada solo baja la cabeza ocultando su rostro

"Ni mi madre" murmuro

"lo siento bombón" marte me trata de decir algo más pero falla, se da la vuelta para no verla

Niego con la cabeza incapaz de creer lo que está pasando, vuelve a echarme a los brazos de venus buscando refugio

'' Serenity ... '' De repente la voz de Rei vino, causándome salir de mis pensamientos y para mirar hacia arriba en la chica más alta.

"No hay tiempo que perder hay que salir de aquí e ir a un lugar seguro. Mañana por la noche saldremos a otro lugar no debemos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí, la reina había hecho otros planes por si esto ocurría debería llevar conmigo ''.

Los ojos de usagi se iluminan en las palabras del otro. '' Sabían de esto y no me lo dijeron! '' Entonces ella gritó por la idea. ''Pudieron hacer algo" haciendo que las dos chicas se encogiera su corazón. Venus vio a otro lado para no ver la cara de su princesa

"Debieron protegerla, Debieron traerla con los demás" susurro

"Cuando fui por ella… ya estaba derrotada no pude llegar a tiempo… lo siento" sin atreverse a mirarme aun venus

"si hubiera llegado antes" se recrimina marte, venus no me suelta si no se aferró más a mi

"Debí salvarla" susurra marte, otra que no me puede ver directamente

"Calla rei tu deber es con la princesa, yo igual, también Júpiter y amy sabemos nuestro deber debemos seguir adelante y encontrar un refugio" separándose de mi mientras me limpia mis lágrimas, cuando veo su rostro también veo que está a punto de llorar

"debemos rescatarla entonces, y así huir" como si de repente me salió la mejor idea, pero viendo los ojos de ellas le decían lo contrario

"Yo, lo siento...", susurra de espaldas venus. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y ella pudo sentir la quemadura familiar de sollozos que comienza en la parte posterior de mi garganta. Antes de que pudiera gemir, sin embargo, de frente a ella y comencé a gritar.

" vayan por mi mama" que esperan, baka! Señalando a marte

" Vayan por amy y Makoto iré también!" grito, porque no se mueven. Salte de una roca y corrí hacia la puerta donde entramos. No llego muy lejos ya que marte me sujeta de los brazos, intento forcejear en vano, ella era mucho más fuerte que yo

"lo siento" murmuro marte al golpearle un punto atrás del cuello, al instante la rubia hacia inconsciente en los brazos de marte

…

" ... ... QUE PASO? ' Serenity pensó para sí misma. Parpadeando enfocándose, , se quedó allí cuando sintió algo en su interior principio a marchitarse y morir. "¿Por qué no hice algo por ellos? ' Podía oír la voz de mi madre otra vez en su mente, una y otra vez , se sentía cansada por todo, débil como siempre había sido, porque no pude hacer algo, ni siquiera una vida pude salvar.

\- "Te amo, haría todo lo que fuera para tenerte a salvo!" la voz de su madre haciéndola sentir segura, como la quería ahora que la necesitaba o ella es la que necesitaba su ayudaHubo un ligero zumbido en los oídos y la oscuridad estaba empezando a superar a su visión Serena esperó hasta que ella se había sentado antes con manos temblorosas. Ve a sus amigas sentadas a unos metros de ella, Su mente un lio de pensamientos por un rato hasta que el sueño la reclamo otra vez

 _"Serena, baka! ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo despertara? Te necesitamos en la pista de hielo de inmediato. Hay una fiesta, apúrate." Rei gritó con rabia._

" _déjame rei, quiero dormir" gimió_

" _te estás perdiendo lo que está haciendo amy con un grupo de muchachos" esa fue la voz melodiosa de venus. Pero fue el instintivo para levantarse bañarse y vestirse rápido_

 _"¡¿Dónde has estado?!" exclamó. "Podríamos haber utilizado su ayuda aquí, esa amy está arrasando con los muchachos guapos. ¿Qué clase de líder es usted, que nos dejen a la batalla por los muchachos, anuncia Makoto señalando a amy que efectivamente estaba con chicos guapos, la peliazul estaba sonrojada._

" _ahora si vamos a ayudarla, antes de que este mas roja" murmura venus caminando, ella sorprendida y feliz va tras sus amigas._

Serena abre sus ojos y ve que es de día, recuerda sus amigas antes de que ellas se alejaran de ella, ahora recuerda todo lo que ha pasado, las muertes, sus huida, como grito a sus guardianas y amigas,. Si antes se sentía mal por lo que paso, ahora se siente peor por lo que hizo, debería estar contenta por sus amigas que estaban con ella sanas y salvas por lo menos. Negándose a llorar las busca pero no las haya. Un miedo se instalado en su pecho rápidamente se puso de pie y recorrió con la mirada a los alrededores, se dio cuenta que estaba en un cuarto, se asomó por la ventana. El cielo se torna naranja casi a rojo, los arboles también están del mismo color, se da cuenta que está en marte.

…

"Marte, vas a estar de guardia a esta hora de la tarde? Pensé que había terminado su jornada patrulla." Echando un vistazo por encima del hombro, vi a Fobos y Deimos . La luz de la puesta del sol de color rojo naranja se derramó a través del cielo de la tarde y algunos pájaros sobrevolaban la zona.

Aun puedo estar de guardia, gracias por aceptarnos aquí, Lo necesitamos después de los acontecimientos de ayer." Los árboles se agitaban en una pequeña brisa; algunos cambiaron a un tono más oscuro, mientras que otros recibieron el centro de atención de la puesta de sol. Un torrente de agua de un río resonó a lo lejos.

"He oído." ojos de color púrpura oscuro Fabos brillaban con tristeza. "la huida de Usted Venus y la princesa es lo único que se escucha". Marte se lo imaginaba, ahora que casi todo los planetas fueron conquistados y ahora gobernaba ese rey falso, solo era esperar de tiempo para que las encontraran

"Y cuando sepan que ustedes nos dieron refugio, va haber consecuencias para nuestra casa" añadió, lanzando su propia mirada hacia deimos. Fobos iba a decir algo pero marte la corta

"de todas formas nos iremos pronto, no quiero traer problemas"

"no importa mientras usted este a salvo, enfrentaremos a todo el ejército si es necesario, lo sabes, tu padre no te dejara desprotegida" murmura fobos

"asi es, por eso saldremos pronto y no van a seguirnos les quedo claro"

"pero…" trata de objetar fobos

"no, aun no nos han encontrado, si me quedo lo harán….. Cuiden de la familia" tratando de hacer que ellas se queden, para que no sean perseguidas, si somos menos mejor piensa

"lo haremos ama" contestan incapaz de no obedecerla

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Reino lunar

Teniendo un reino, un pueblo tan hermoso y pacifico sea atacado, sabía que su linaje era una herramienta tan poderosa que muchos quería hacerlo suyo pensando en el cristal. La derrocada reina estaba con sus cadenas de pie ante el hombre que estaba sentado en lo que era su trono, con varios guardas parados en diferentes puntos del salón.

"No seas tonta mi querida prisionera!" argumentó en ella. "Ese poder está hecho para hacer que las galaxias se arrodillen ante el portador, pero aunque ellos para eso lo quieren, no puedo tomar mi lugar que le corresponde como gobernante de la luna! Con mi reinado que puedo ser el máximo y mi nombre será recordado!"

La mujer parecía triste pero firme en él, mientras sostenía a su derecho de nacimiento, el cristal de plata, ahora ya no lo tenía. ". No eres necesario para este mundo, he visto cómo gobernado su reino, y a pesar de que es superior con que el progreso intelectual y pacífica, solo fue temporal, si yo no hubiera atacado otros lo harán, todo por el poder, tu no lo aprovechaste".

"solo el poder te mueve, pero no lo es todo, hay mucho mas cosas que valen, ese cristal no esta hecho para destruir, es todo lo contrario, ".

El hombre que mira rubia de ojos grises se burló. "Los trato bastante bien. Voy a traer la unidad a este lugar y erradicar los Senshi maldecido! Mataron a mi pueblo!"

Selenity contuvo las lágrimas en lo que hacían. "Mi corazón está con todos los inocentes caídos y perdidos en su odio hacia mi linaje. Sin embargo el derramamiento de sangre ha iniciado usted cuando trató de usurpar el trono" Ella se rompió.

Tenía una mirada de desprecio grabada en su rostro. "Descendiente de la diosa Selene, que no tendrá que preocuparse por su gente o su linaje so siquiera por envejecer" viéndola fijamente "ahora me verán como el villano de la historia por lo que he hecho, no importa ni un poco. Al menos estoy haciendo algo para mis ambiciones, mi cuerpo será longevo una vez que tenga el cristal !".

"Sus ambiciones se cruzan las líneas éticas; usted ha utilizado sus temas para los experimentos para hacer hombres que serán herramientas Esta vida de perversión va a acabar!" exclama la reina de piel pálida.

El hombre Se rió fuertemente. "Ja, ja, y quien me detendrá? ¿Qué cree que su hija va a ascender a ese maldito trono!" Continuando risa por un par de momentos señaló que se veía compuesta y detuvo en medio de la risa.

"¡¿No, tú no?!" Arron parecía enfermo en el concepto de esta chica que ni siquiera era un adulto, adquiriría ese derecho! Supo de predicciones se sus consejeros que la hija de la reina iría por él, tuvo espías en el reino, solo para informarle lo que la heredera realmente era, una floja, soñadora, teniendo amor por los suyos, Ella era una mujer, una niña! Ella era un pacifista, ¿qué derecho iba a llevar a cabo!?

Señaló con el dedo. "¿Es por eso que tiene ese cristal con ella? , se la diste e hiciste que huyera" acusándola furioso.

Selenity no dijo nada durante un tiempo. Siempre había sabido que su hija sería la de utilizar su derecho de nacimiento. Su sangre era fuerte y ha vivido en este mundo por un tiempo corto. .

" lo sabes bien, La persona a pesar de su juventud. Como se ha mencionado, sólo aquellos cuya sangre mantiene un fuerte vínculo con sus senshis y el cristal. Sin saber todo el poder que tiene el Cristal de Plata; una poderosa fuerza del bien que sólo podía ser ejercido por el clan de la luna, línea de sangre de la serenidad" Arron lanza una bofetada a la reina furioso por lo que había dicho.

"tráiganla al balcón" ordena, ella se levanta con elegancia y es acompañada por guardias. Sus ojos en shock, su labio tiembla por la vista apartando la mirada, intentando no llorar, la escena se muerta a sus guardias selenitas siendo ejecutados y a otros siendo castigados, ya sean en azotes, o siendo juguetes de las sombras, gritos terribles se escuchan en el patio del oeste del palacio.

" las senshis en cautiverio serán castigadas en publico junto con los de alto mando, usted mi querida reina, no será castigada de esa forma, pero hara aco de precedencia " declara el rey falso viendo con sadismo la escena.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Venus buscando lo que le hacía sentir incomoda busca en el campo árido donde estaba, caminaba no muy lejos de su escondite, para poder pensar con claridad. Aun se sentía triste por lo ocurrido, sin embargo ella ya estaba en hacer estrategias, buscar aliados o pensar en buscar algún tipo de información sobre la situación de las demás senshis, aún no estaba acabado la guerra, esto apenas comienza, ya son 8 días aquí, ya es hora de ir a otro lugar no podíamos quedarnos más tiempo, un estruendo llamo su atención, una cortina de humo vio a lo lejos donde estaba la prince….sus ojos se abrieron sorprendida. no había sentido alguna presencia solo hasta ahora. Sin perder tiempo corrió hacia su princesa.

.-.-.-.-.-

Sailor Mars haciendo una mueca de dolor. "Las sombras están aquí. Ellos están cada vez más cerca."

"¿Dónde están mi señora?" preguntó Fobos.

"En la parte trasera. No entraran en batalla, solo si es necesario entrare en combate, pero nos marcharemos hoy, no se olviden de lo que hablamos hace unos días" las dos solo asienten bajó la mirada hacia el suelo y desaparecen en un destello negro.

Marte en silencio corre hacia donde siente la presencia, se dirige a la casa donde dormían, maldice, esperando llegar a tiempo antes que ellos, hacia un árbol, dos sombras vaporizan en frente de ella. La Scout trató de atacar, pero dos sombras más aparecieron.

"Usted está buscando a la chica, también," uno de ellos gruñó. Todos se inclinan sus capuchas hacia abajo para que la Sailor Scouts no podían ver sus ojos.

Las sombras se puso en un círculo y rei miró a su alrededor para una apertura. Estaba completamente rodeada. "me insultan si creen que solo un pequeño grupo pueden derrotarme", desafió marte. Las sombras respondieron con burlas. Marte no necesitaba mirar a los ojos de las sombras para ver su desprecio y el odio

Una de las Sombras se adelantó mostrando dos cuchillas en sus manos " solo conmigo será suficiente", advirtió. Marte pudo distinguir a la persona oculta, pareció ver que era de la tierra, talves era el único terrestre aquí, los demás parecían ser de otro planeta por lo menos, sentía a como los que peleo en la luna cuando huyeron. Parece ser que el terrestre era el líder, sentía un aura maligna alrededor de él, pero débil en comparación con su poder de fuego, arrasaría con todos.

"Pero no nos importaría si me atacan todos primero", gruñidos y gritos de pelea se escucharon cuando las sombras se avanzaron hacia marte, que les esperaba con sus puños de fuego. Obtuvo la reacción deseada.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Todos los derechos de sailor Moon son propiedad de naoko takeuchi.

Hola, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, así que disfruten

Lookin for the truth : bueno pues, si es una historia de rei y serena como pareja. Me encanta estos personajes tanto como amigas o parejas, sin embargo decidí ponerlo así porque me inspiro las historias sobre ellas que hay en anfictión

Resurgir capítulo 4: seguir adelante

La Princesa serenity estaba buscando la forma de dar una disculpa a sus amigas sobre como las trato ese día terrible donde su casa fue destruida, fue saqueada de una manera violenta para que un señor lo conquiste sin saber el porqué de tal horrible acción, sin embargo la culpa y la vergüenza la carcomían por dentro por lo que no lo hizo. Hace días que pasó y no hablaba con ellas solo por alguna necesidad. También entre ellas no se hablaban mucho creando más desolación en el corazón de la princesa, ellas también habían perdido a sus amigas, mentores compañeros. Familia ya que casi todo el sistema había caído cuando la luna se vino abajo.

-Soy una Tonta cobarde. Hoy debes disculparte con ellas se dijo a si misma. Un ruido de una explosión se escuchó las paredes temblaron, alarmada Corrió hacia la puerta una cortina de humo a lo lejos, Sintió un temor en el pecho. Tuvo el impulso de ir corriendo, pero sus amigas le dijeron claramente que no debe estar en una batalla futura, la princesa se opuso rotundamente, pero ellas dijeron algo en el que no podía objetar. Por favor que estén bien orando en silencio solo a esperar por sus senshis sanas y salvas tenía que confiar en ellas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Venus, un alivio sintió cuando sintió a serenity muy lejos del peligro, a su derecha vio el humo, sin perder el ritmo se dirigió a la casa en busca de la princesa, ella es primero. Venus sintió la presencia de la marciana en ese lado. Marte estaba combatiendo sintiendo los destellos de furia marciana y fuego. Al llegar a la casa se permitió respirar en alivio al ver a la princesa salva asustada y preocupada pero salva

-escóndete vendremos por ti- dije para tranquilizarla ella asintió

-marte?- pregunto con temor

-voy a ir ella está peleando, no dejes que te vean recoge todo lo necesario- una vez más asintió y fue a hacer lo que le dije, yo tendría que ir por marte, rápidamente quería quedarme a cuidarla pero era mejor que se quede aquí. Con estos pensamientos allí a la batalla.

…..

"trata de nuevo", dijo una la senshi de fuego a la sombra. Un proyectil de fuego sobrevoló la cabeza de la sombra e impactó la pared detrás de él. La sombra se puso al lado de la Sailor Scout tratando de herirla con la espada.

"voy a tenerte y a tu princesa, mi señor va hacerla sufrir y ….!" anunció la quinta Sombra antes de terminar un golpe se dirigió a ella golpeándola duramente.

La senshi de fuego furiosa por la mención de la princesa dando un grito de batalla arremetió contra la sombra sin esperar que termine. No permitiría que insulten a la persona que protege.

"nunca podrás cumplir tu palabra terrestre, ya que eres un traidor a tu raza, al seguir a este rey falso " rugió marte, dos sombras estaban detrás de ella corriendo, esperando con sus garras en busca de sangre, la marciana hizo una voltereta encima de ellos llamando a su poder en sus manos, de un movimiento su puño de fuego golpeo con fuerza la cabeza de una sombra incinerando su rostro haciendo que grite retorciéndose de dolor, marte sin perder el tiempo atacó al segundo que estaba viendo a su compañero caído, sin darse cuenta ya estaba agonizando en el suelo uniéndose a su compañero en llamas.

Buscando la presencia de la princesa no se percató de una silueta estaba cerca La senshi sintió Un dolor agudo en el costado al bajar la mirada vio al terrestre sonriendo con su cuchillo en el costado de ella. Bajo su guardia por unos momentos.

"que decías" se burló arrogante la mujer terrestre, sin embargo marte se rio, dando un puñetazo a su cara arrojándola al suelo, agarrando el mango del cuchillo jalo reprimiendo una mueca de dolor arrojándolo al suelo lejos de ahí

"necesitas más que eso para cumplir tu palabra idiota" sin una muestra de dolor o cansancio en su rostro.

"¿Cómo pudo usted estar así sin dolor?!" rugió la sombra que había sido atacado preguntó con incredulidad.

"solo son unas sombras molestas ", dijo Sailor marte sin expresión.

"Sí, pero.. " incapaz de decir algo la sombra con voz rasposa

"Silencio!" exclamo Sailor marte. Se volvió hacia las dos sombras delante de ella y posó. "Te voy a hacer la misma oferta ahora, te matare" Con voz amenazante haciendo que los dos sombras restantes retrocedan.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sailor mercury se hallaba en una celda custodiada por sombras. Se preguntaba porque no habían hecho algo, aunque no se quejaba que la hayan olvidado, sus heridas fueron tratadas por la misma persona que la derroto, unos pasos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, irónicamente era la misma persona de sus pensamientos

"senshi, es hora de su castigo" esa voz fuerte autoritaria de la mujer de capa oscura y un manto negro desteñido, ocultando la mitad su rostro, sus ojos eran cafés oscuros. Sombras vinieron por ella tomándola por los brazos haciendo que sus garras se hundan en su piel desgarrándola dando la aparición de sangre, la mujer se acerca a ella inclinándose para estar a la altura de su rostro.

"senshi de mercurio, no te preocupes, pronto dejaras este sucio lugar, pronto estarás al mando mi señor" mercury estaba a punto de responderle con improperios pero se detuvo a pensar en lo que le había dicho en dos ocasiones.

"¿porque requieren de… de mis servicios?" trató de hablar sin titubear pero fallo, su brazos le dolían

"digamos que tus cocimientos son de gran utilidad para mi señor" respondió con voz suave sin expresión alguna

"como piensan siquiera en que les prestare ayuda" esta vez pudo hablar fuerte y lleno de rencor. Como se atrevía a pensar que hará tal cosa si ellos fueron lo que destruyeron su hogar causando grandes dolores en el hermoso reino.

"eso mi pequeña senshi, lo sabrás pronto" sonriendo burlona acercándose sus labios hasta llegar a mi oído.

"es hora de la diversión senshi" susurra, mercury se erizo al sentirla tan cerca, incapaz de saber su destino solo oro para soportar lo que vendría continuación.

…..

Las dos sombras que salían de todas las posibles rutas de escape cuando una cadena dorada los atrapo quemándoles donde les apretaba

"tan rápido se van, si acaban de llegar" exclamo sailor venus, asustados por el movimiento de la senshi venusiana ya que levanto su dedo invocando a su poder tirándolo a una sombra atravesándolo en el pecho.

"bueno no es que me agrade su compañía, que digamos" para después hacerle lo mismo al otro

"¿Dónde estabas venus?" ladro marte sin mirarla, su vista estaba fijamente en la terrestre. Que extrañamente estaba tranquila.

"ya sabes, uno tiene que hacer necesidades, ya sabes cuando uno va al …"

"no quiero escuchar" la corto ganando una risa de la rubia

"conste que tu preguntaste" burlona poniéndose a lado de marte ahora su rostro serio

"estúpidas senshis, no crean que vine sola" sonriendo

"bueno, si no te has fijado, no veo a nadie más contigo" dije viendo a los alrededores, la mujer solo sonrió, marte y venus solo sintieron a una docena más de sombras llegando al lugar.

"venus, tú decides, peleamos o salimos de aquí" me pregunto marte sin verme, pero la podía ver que estaba preocupada por la princesa

"o no les dejare salir de aquí con facilidad, ya avise a los demás que encontré a las senshis, pronto vendrán más por ustedes"- venus al escuchar esto pensó en quedarse a luchar, pero no podían arriesgarse, la princesa estaba sola y desprotegida

"marte ya escuchaste, la primera opción" las dos golpearon a la sombra con sus poderes arrastrándola lejos, cunado la sombra se levantó no vio a nadie

"maldita sea" rugió la mujer con rencor esperando a los demás para ir en busca de ellas

"serenity" grito marte en la puerta buscando a su princesa con venus detrás de ella, serenity Salió de su escondite corriendo rápido para abrazarla,

"me alegro que estén bien, que paso" exclamó con alegría, su corazón latía un poco más rápido mientras se acercaba. Sin embargo, cuando se volvieron a mirarla Usagi se reunió de ojos brillantes y sus pasos se tambalearon. La pequeña sonrisa que había comenzado a colarse hasta su cara cayó en el hielo en su mirada.

"no tenemos tiempo, debemos salir de aquí" dijo marte, la rubia asintió fue a buscar lo necesario para su viaje. Yo me acerque a tomar sus manos invocando mi poder fluyendo conmigo y sentí un poco de la ayuda de mars para después en un destello rojizo las tres ya no estaban más ahí. Después de unos minutos las sombras aparecieron.

"Maldita sea senshis" grito pateando la mesa al ver que no estaban. Un destello se proyectó al frente de ella

"donde están" pregunto la sombra

"mi señor, huyeron" la sombra un brillo de enojo salió de sus ojos para después tener una cara de póker.

"la próxima vez, obtener el triunfo" sin esperar una respuesta desapareció dejando a la mujer pensando en su siguiente movimiento

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un estruendo de un trueno hizo presente y la imagen de tres mujeres brilló en el lugar.

"Urano" susurro serenity Espontáneamente, pronunció la palabra al reconocer el lugar donde se encontraban con sus suelos áridos con el viento pegando a su cuerpo haciendo bailar sus cabellos por el viento fuerte. Luego de caminar algunas horas con vigilancia. Pusieron a la rubia de coletas actualizar la situación. Serenity comprendiendo vio el costado de su amiga. Sus ojos azules se abrieron y rápidamente corrió a atenderla

-marte porque no nos dijiste que estabas herida- la regaño mientras observaba la herida, marte hizo una mueca cuando serenity toco su herida.

"no es de gravedad, solo un rasguño, primero debemos ponerte a salvo y luego podré atenderme" dijo tratando de tranquilizarla, no podía darse el lujo de estar ahí cuando venus utilizo mucha energía para poder tele trasportar a ellas.

"no, déjame ayudarte y después avanzamos" tocando suavemente su herida con concentración en su cara, para marte su rostro preocupado de la princesa trato de convencerla

"puedo caminar, no me duele mucho" una segunda mano agarro fuertemente la herida haciendo que marte chille de dolor

"¡oye¡, que te pasa" agarrando su costado herido protegiéndolo de sus amigas.

"eso es por ser terca, estoy acuerdo con serenity" dijo venus mientras atendía la herida, "es un poco profunda pero si no se atiende, te desmayaras por falta de sangre" Marte solo tuvo que gruñir y apretar los labios cuando se puso ungüentos en su costado. Ella lo sabía, pero primero deberían estar seguros de cualquier cosa, después ella atendería su herida, pero su princesa es muy observadora.

Después de atenderla buscaron un lugar rustico pero agradable. Ya destransformada se permitieron un tiempo para descansar y bañarse. Vio a serenity acomodar la comida mientras la cansada de venus estaba recorriendo el perímetro de vigilancia, aunque sería muy pronto para los demás saber nuestra ubicación, no querían correr riesgos de que alguien los haya visto. Se sentía cansada. Talves por la falta de sangre, esa mujer no ataco como los demás sombras. Ella esperó, siempre atenta a nuestros movimientos y hablaba mucho, ella era inteligente, se notaba que su especialidad era la caza, debía tener cuidado con ella pensó. Una mano le toco su hombro viendo encima del hombro a su princesa con una sonrisa cálida.

"hey, te perdiste" susurro serenity mientras se sentaba junto a ella, sus ojos azules vieron la herida para después ver esos ojos amatistas

"lo siento, ando pensando" dije viéndola, esos ojos preocupados por mí, por su pueblo, se veía la tristeza y el dolor, desde hace días que lo tenía, y ahora mi herida solo era tiempo para que se derrumbara. Y así fue.

"rei… lo siento" susurro escondiendo su rostro en sus flequillos "no debí gritarles ahí, no debí hacerlo, no debí…" tratando de ahogar esos sollozos, en un instante ya la tenía en mis brazos, ella sorprendida me devolvió el abrazo sollozando. Un poco tensa por el abrazo casi no tenía ese tipo de contacto con nadie, no sabía qué hacer, solo empecé a murmurar palabras suaves para confortarla, dándole suaves masajes en su espalda mientras lloraba, no sabe cuánto tiempo llevo así en esa posición pero si fue mucho, serenity acostada su cabeza en su regazo durmiendo. Ella acariciando los cabellos de oro viéndola dormir. Ella también quería dormir pero tenía que hacer algo antes y para eso tenía que despertar a la princesa. Con toques suaves la llamo. Unos ojos azules celestes hermosos se abrieron.

"mejor anda en el cuarto a descansar" mi voz sonó como un susurro, serenity asintió todavía medio dormida pero hizo lo que le dije, con pasos flojos se fue pero se paro antes de entrar

"rei?"

"sii? princesa"

"ven a acostarte conmigo" después de unos segundos se ruborizo

Digo, ven conmigo a la cama, ven acompañarme, no necesariamente ir , ósea no ir a, yo" ahora más roja ahora diciendo incoherencias. Tuve que reprimir una respuesta bromista, pero entonces ella quedaría mas roja

"no quieres estar sola?" pregunte salvándola ,ella asintió. Era un milagro que mis piernas estuvieran bien y no entumidas fui con ella.

Tomando comodidad en las mantas suaves y cálidos, la serenidad se cubrió, conmigo a su lado y se deslizó en el sueño una vez más. Me quede observando su rostro ahora relajado, con su cabello oro esparcido, se veía adorable…. Espera no debo pensar asi reprimiéndome, solo es una muchacha indefensa que tiene un gran peso, solo siento por ella compasión y deber solo eso. Repitiendo eso en mi mente deje que el sueño me alcanzara.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó venus, hace unos minutos en que desperté casi saliendo del cuarto a buscarla, pero la vi dentro, parecía retirarse durante unos minutos, mirando fijamente a la habitación en la que descansaba la serenidad. Luego sacudí la cabeza y relajado. Mirando hacia atrás en la Senshi del amor.

"Estaba despierta por un momento, y con miedo, pero ella se ha ido de nuevo a dormir", finalmente respondí. Serenity había tenido pesadillas sobre la noche en que el reino cayó. Al igual que yo cuando tuve esa visión. Me sentía cansada y era peor en venus que no había dormido.

"ya veo, necesito dormir un poco por la pérdida de energía. Tenemos que poner fin a esa situación", dijo venus

" la reina dijo que debemos entrenarla, pero el consejo y también nosotras nos opusimos, pero ahora creo que es indispensable para ella" dije aun no muy convencida, si por mi fuera la protegería y ella nunca tuviera que mancharse las manos y lo mismo piensa venus, mercurio y júpiter, solo pensar en ellas dos lejos se me encoge el corazón esperando que estén bien.

"Tal vez podríamos hacer lo mismo, entrenar, al menos lo suficiente para sostener hasta que ella puede ser capaz de atraer el cristal" me dijo pensativa sin decirle nada prosiguio

"Con nuestra ayuda, ella puede ser capaz de utilizar el Ginzuishou, lo haríamos por turnos "dijo venus.

asentí con la cabeza. "Es una buena sugerencia. Lo intentaremos de la mañana. En este momento, estamos todos agotados y que no va a hacer ningún bien a la princesa si todas nos derrumbamos a su alrededor.

….

Como duele mi cuerpo por las horas de tortura que me daban, para mi alivio se detuvieron hace dos días y solo curaron mis heridas más graves, pensaba que me querían viva, después hace unas horas una mujer vino a mí y me dejo en claro su odio hacia mí con incultos para después llevarme a donde estoy ahora escuchando a un señor con capa blanca hablando entre la multitud.

"aquí estamos reunidos para castigar a los que se oponen a nuestro señor Arron nuestro rey" me encontraba de rodillas con las manos con grilletes que sellan mi poder atadas a un poste de metal en el centro de la ciudad principal los lunares estaban ahí para presenciarlo, amy estaba a mi lado con la misma posición y atrás de mi pude divisar a 4 de los altos mandos del reino y uno del reino mercuriano, creo que es un pariente de amy pensó. Mi compañera estaba por lo visto mejor que yo pero su rostro era como el mío. Había humillación, frustración ira, dolor, impotencia, ella tenía la mirada hacia abajo. Las dos estábamos destransformada pero todos sabían quienes éramos.

"amy" murmure esperando que me escuchara no se confundiera con la voz del hombre hablando. Le hable otra vez y me vio reconociéndome le di una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara y ella me lo devolvió

"como lo estas llevando" me pregunto en voz baja, casi no la escuche pero leí sus labios, creo que vio mis moretones en la cara y brazos solo teníamos una falda blanca sucia y una blusa verde de cuello v y ella la misma falda harapienta y una blusa azul, yo asentí con confianza "estoy bien" le hice saber "y tu".

Asintiendo con la mirada me dijo mucho. Que estaba preparada para lo que venga yo igual asentí dándole entender lo mismo. Los guardias estaban detrás de nosotros pero estaban absortos escuchando y viendo a la multitud algún signo de amenaza, eso me daba confianza de preguntar.

"que hace aquí tu primo" le pregunte, ella frunció el ceño pensativa y vio a su primo que estaba con la cabeza baja temeroso y pálido. Amy se mostró más pálida y sus ojos mostraban miedo, después de unos minutos volvió sin voltearme seguramente su mente trabajando en ideas como siempre.

Amy negó con la cabeza me iba a decir algo pero nosotras al mismo tiempo volteamos a ver cuando escuchamos el nombre de la reina serenity, alzamos nuestra vista y ella estaba parada enfrente de nosotras a una distancia considerable con esposas en las manos y con la mirada triste viéndonos con varias sombras alrededor de nosotros se hizo presente y dos personas que sentía un poder poderoso fluir entre ellos, eran dos mujeres, una a lado de la reina y otra a lado del rey falso que estaba entre la reina y la mujer de cabello negro ondulado y cubierto su rostro.

"Ahora damos inicio" sentencio el hombre, sentí un dolor y quemazón horrible en mi espalada, eran látigos que nos estaban dando, pero ninguno de nosotros emitió un grito de dolor, solo gemidos y gruñidos. La reina estaba llorando y el hombre tenía puesto su mano en la barbilla de la mujer para que no aparte la vista.

El maldito le estaba dando el peor castigo para ella, él sabía muy bien donde le dolía, me dio ganas de matarlo, quería salir de aquí e ir a matarlo y liberar a amy a la reina, la ira me dio coraje y soporte mucho tiempo en que me estuvieron dando, perdí al noción del tiempo y creo que me desmaye porqué cuando supe estaba en mi celda custodiada por 4 guardias, yo estaba aún mal herida acostada bocabajo, sentía el picazón quemándome, pero sentía entumido mi espalda, creo que alguien puso algo curativo, tenía mucho sueño, quería dormir, mis pensamientos estaban con amy con la reina , con mis amigas que escaparon, sentía esperanza renacer pero sabía que tardaría cuando vengan y triunfen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-yo también siento no haber rescatado a tu madre y que esto pasara- dijo venus abrazándome, yo estaba derramando lágrimas en su hombro y la abrazaba fuertemente, tuve una charla con ella como lo hice con marte, aunque en esta ocasión si trate de no derrumbarme, tenía que ser fuerte ahora, mi pueblo sufre así como el resto del sistema, pero no sabía que íbamos hacer, solo confiar en ellas.

"ahora vamos te vamos a enseñar algo" agarrando mi mano salimos, era de tarde y el viento soplaba fuertemente como siempre era que en el planeta

"ahora dime que sabes sobre tus poderes y que tan avanzada es tu formación" pregunto venus seria. A qué se debe todo esto. Pensaba

"bueno… pues sé que seré capaz de ser la portadora del cristal de plata como mi linaje lo exige cuando mi madre ya no sea capaz o cuando ella piense que debo tenerlo, mi formación es casi nula ya que solo se hacer un haz de luz plateada y ni siquiera puedo correr largas distancia" murmura apenada. Venus suspira diciendo que va ser difícil.

"primero te enseñare a tener resistencia, después mentalidad luego ofensiva" murmura enumerando con sus dedos

"yo no quiero pelear" solo al escuchar como esos gritos de la batalla hace que tiemble los recuerdos golpeándome fuertemente, no yo no hare eso jamás, aunque mi mano estaba la espada cuando derrote al guardia, solo pensarlo si quiera hace que me enferme.

"tienes que hacerlo, debes ser fuerte para lo que viene" protesto viéndome seria. Yo niego con la cabeza, no puedo quitar otra vida, vi como el hombre murió a causa de mis manos. Es algo horrible

"no quiero" temblando mmi labio al recordar todas personas que vi muriéndose. No tenia que hacer lago, pero no podía pelear

"ya verifique el área, tenemos libertad de utilizar nuestros poderes, pero al hacerlo tendremos que cambiarnos de sitio, no podemos esperar hasta que nos encuentren" anuncio marte asomándose en la entrada de la casa, fruncí el ceño en confusión porque rayos iban a utilizar los poderes.

"no le has dicho" comento sus ojos amatistas viendo a venus la cual ella negó con la cabeza, un suspiro de marte para dirigirme la mirada Como siempre sus ojos amatistas reflejando seriedad y su cara con rasgos hermosos y ese cabello que no veía muy a menudo, todo ella era hermoso, al igual que venus, pero marte siempre tenía algo misterioso en su expresión en su aura que siempre me inspiraba seguridad con ella alrededor.

-vamos a entrenarte para conseguir el cristal de plata- anuncio. no entendí, el cristal porque, mi madre tenía el cristal

-que. Porque?!" logre preguntar, venus suspiro

"yo me encargo" dijo volteándome a ver ahora más seria que de costumbre, eso era por algo muy importante.

"vamos a entrenarte para buscar el cristal de plata, tu madre ya no la tiene, solo tu podrás utilizarlo, y será de gran utilidad, no mejor dicho será la única arma capas en contra de Arron"

No entiendo, mi madre es la única, no puede haber dos portadores" dije incrédula, venus tranquila por mi arrebato

"lo sé, pero tu madre, tengo la seguridad de ya no tiene más el cristal y…."

"no, mi madre no está muerta, no sé como pero solo lo sé, así como mercury y júpiter, aunque no se dónde están o si están heridos o algo peor lo ultimo lo dije bajando la voz casi empiezo a llorar

"No es eso lo que quise decir, tu madre nos mencionó que si fallara en el momento del ataque dijo que el cristal la dejara y él se escondería hasta tu lo invocaras, ella sabía muy bien la fuerza que ejerce el hombre pero lamentablemente su estrategia fue muy bien planeada, sabían la debilidad de tu madre y jugaron con eso, ahora ella ahora está a manos de él, solo otro con linaje real puede invocar el cristal" explico venus siempre con voz tranquila

"pero el cristal, no se ella debe estar con mi madre" incapaz de creer, si el cristal no estaba con ella, de seguro sufriría mucho y estaría débil, mi madre era la más poderosa del sistema solar, el cristal no la abandonaría, no era posible

"tu madre es una de las personas más fuertes que conozco" dijo marte como leyendo mis pensamientos

" pero también tiene una gran debilidad, ella es muy sensible en cuanto a ayudar a las personas aunque sean sus enemigos, el se aprovechó de eso, nosotras queríamos estar con ella, pero ella nos ordenó encontrarte, tu eres también su debilidad, creo que eres su mayor debilidad" eso fue como una bofetada o un golpe directo en pecho , mis lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas solo hice lo primero que me vino a la mente

" no es cierto, mi madre no es débil, su amor hacia la gente la hace mas fuerte que cualquier ejercito juntos" defendiéndola poniéndome de pie enfrentándola con un poco de enojo

"bien, entonces donde esta ella ahora" eso fue otra golpe haciéndome retroceder, vi algo en sus ojos como dolor pero lo escondió rápidamente o lo imagine.

" no es cierto, ella le debió pasar algo, el amor es algo hermoso y fuerte, no puedo creer que tu estés diciéndome eso" dije alterada eche un ojo a venus la veía inquieta pero no hizo nada para detener a marte

"bien si eso crees, bien por ti, pero el mayor poder esta en ese cristal y tu solo puedes invocarlo" dijo rotundamente y con tono seco, no entendía a marte nunca me había dicho eso, nunca me había hablado de esa manera mucho menos de mi madre sabía que la respetaba.

"bien entonces, yo haré todo de mi parte para demostrarte que estas equivocada y también ese Arron, pero no te permito hablar así de mi madre, ella es una gran mujer, madre y reina, " dije con seguridad, venus y marte sonrieron. Ahora que estaba pasando

"excelente entonces, princesa…. Es hora de empezar" dijo marte con una sonrisa

" lo siento por lo que dije antes pero necesitaba saber que tan entregada mentalmente estarías dispuesta hacer y como son tus pensamientos, ahora veo mas claro la esperanza " dijo venus igual sonriendo. En un segundo las dos mujeres estaban estupefactas agarrando su mejilla roja, mi mano picaba

" yo también lo siento ahora comencemos" dije ahora riendo pasando entre las dos que se quedaron ahí"

"lo teníamos merecido" dijo marte viendo ahora a venus que asintió, aunque no tenía que hacerlo tan fuerte acariciando su mejilla picando

"mejor tu empiezas con ella yo hare guardia" escuche a marte decir venus sin embargo empezó soltar una carcajada

"nunca pensé que te retratarías en algo senshi, además no me das ordenes, soy tu superior recuerda" ahora anda a hacer tu trabajo empujándola. Yo rei por todo pero por dentro tenía una motivación ahora, no les fallare, se los prometo.


	5. En busca de respuestas

Todos los derechos de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

Hola, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, así que disfruten

Capítulo 5: en busca de respuestas

Ha sido una semana desde que nos azotaron en público y casi un mes desde que la luna cayo, recordó con amargura la castaña con los ojos cerrados solitaria en la oscuridad y fría celda, los hechos del azotamiento en público aun frescos en su mente, imaginando a su amiga, reina y sus otros compañeros en el momento en que empezaron los gritos de dolor al ser torturados, un baño de sangre se formó en el suelo, recordaba las miradas de las personas del pueblo presentes en el acto viendo a su reina llorar y suplicar en que detengan esa acto de crueldad, sus guardias, las poderosas senshis en esa imagen, era mucho para la reina, aunque ella ya no era la reina, para mí siempre será la reina del milenio de plata, apretando sus puños de coraje, las manos de makoto estaban vendadas sí, pero solo fue una vez y ahora están sucias, cuando la trajeron le había colocado en una cama. Durante un día estuvo inconsciente. Se sorprendió la rapidez con que las lesiones estaban sanando por su propia cuenta, pero aun así temía por una infección si no se trataba con el cuidado debido, sonrió al pensar en cómo amy haría lo posible para que este bien atendida, pero ella no estaba aquí, no había tenido visitas a excepción de esa mujer y ese hombre del otro día.

 _"¿Cómo se encuentra nuestro invitado?" una voz gruesa y profunda resonó, estaba sentada en mi cama apoyada en la pared viéndolo. Un hombre estaba parado frente de mi detrás de los barrotes preguntó al soldado que me trae la comida._

 _"Ella está curando muy bien por su cuenta. Casi no ponía que aplicar cualquier_ _  
medicamento con ella por órdenes "respondió. El hombre sonrió sin ver al guardia, sus ojos fijos en mí._

 _"¿aún sigue salvaje? " Preguntó el joven._

 _"No, señor. Ella está fuera de combate pero su lenguaje aún sigue sin educar"_

 _Ella nunca visto un hombre con esos ojos blancos sin ver un anillo negro en el centro._

 _"tu el de ahí" grite para que sepa que estaba prestando atención a la conversación "que quieres." gruñi, el solo me vio sin responderme con esa sonrisa arrogante en su rostro._ Después de un momento él se marchó sin decirme nada más que su risa que hizo que me hierva la sangre de ira, empecé a gritar por un rato maldiciendo a todos.

Ahora hace tres días que vino ese hombre y yo sigo en este calabozo sucio sin tener noticias de algo de ahí afuera, sola en la oscuridad y las constantes palabras de desprecio de la mujer, además de ella, las sombras no me dejan en paz haciendo que no duerma bien ya que me quedo solo viendo a las sombras siempre al asecho como si me fueran a comer en cualquier momento y eso hace que quede despierta lo más que pueda, me traen comida dos veces al día y mis heridas están sanando por mi condición senshi.

Quiero salir de aquí aunque solo ver otra vez la luz y tener alguna noticia de mis seres queridos o mi planeta natal, No había nada tampoco que pudiera hacerse por mí en este momento, pensando en la difícil situación que estarán pasando ahí afuera. Me tumbé en la cama y miré fijamente el techo. No había nada pero el liso metal y los colores neutros que me rodeaban. Me volví loca. No tenía nada que ver, nada que leer. Me sentí como un animal atrapado en una jaula. La habitación parecía cada vez más pequeña.

Me mata estar aquí encerrada sin hacer nada y mis poderes ahora nulos por esta maldita cadena que me restringe, cada día me siento sin fuerza me siento más frágil por lo menos vi a amy ahí afuera eso fue una gran alivio que estuviera viva y mejor que yo aunque su primo…. ¿que será lo que traman estos malditos?.

"makoto"

Una voz me saca de mis pensamientos deprimentes. Retorciéndome en el lugar, mis ojos siguieron a la silueta que se acercaba con la facilidad de la práctica de la elegancia. Mi respiración se detuvo.

Una mujer de cabello castaño largo de ojos cafés acompañada por la mujer que me torturaba en los días anteriores se ponen enfrente de mí con los barrotes separándonos

"makoto" repitió la mujer castaña con los años mayores que yo

"Madre" susurre

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Así que…" hago una breve pausa mientras acomodo mis pensamientos "si yo les sirvo a ellos dejaran de atacar a mercurio y te soltaran" pregunte incrédula.

"no estamos peleando, ya que a fin de cuentas hemos perdido desde que la luna cayo, tu padre se niega a muchas cosas que le exigen, entre ellos, tener a los mejores científicos a la disposición del rey falso" me contestó con molestia, yo asentí pensativa, que será lo que traman, mi padre es astuto, hará lo que sea para que ellos no se salgan con la suya, pensé con la esperanza de que sea cierto, pero mi mente gritaba que me aferre a la realidad de las cosas.

"mi padre no negociara con ellos, aunque empiecen a rodar cabezas" dije

"ellos saben jugar bien sus cartas" me contesto enojado, viendo el estado de mi primo, la falta de sueño, y sus dolores de espalda herida, se podría observar su abdomen donde tenía un corte del látigo que llegaba a por donde estaba su costilla, se veía frágil, él dice que todavía dolía mucho, pero por lo menos había conciliado el sueño en la noche.

"no puedo creer que hagan eso" conteste, en mi mente ya estaban pensando en las posibilidades del enemigo para hacer eso.

"Así es amy pero tu padre se negó, pensando que tú no estuvieras viva y que mercurio no se arrodilla ante nadie de tan bajo conocimiento y primitivo" me dijo un poco apenado por lo de mi padre, eso era algo nuevo, mi padre no sabía que estaba viva, aunque me hace feliz que siguen defendiendo mi planeta.

"Así que por eso estás aquí" señale "te secuestraron y torturaron para que sepa mi padre que no se juega con ellos y ahora saben que yo estoy viva y me tienen encerrada y torturada, haciendo que mi padre reconsiderara su propuesta" dije adivinado la estrategia del enemigo. Algo no fuera de lo normal en la guerra, pero aun así era terrible y sucio.

"Así es amy como siempre pensando en todo" alagándome, y no sé porque hace siempre eso, alagándome, estoy aquí encerrada toda golpeado, una línea roja sale de mi lado derecho de mi cara, al parecer el que me daba latigazos no tuvo puntería y le dio a mi rostro era todo lo que podía soportar hasta que quede inconsciente, después ya tenía vendajes en mal estado en su espalda y ese niño esta alagándome. Amy pensó con amargura ese día, jamás se le olvidaría, la humillación y el dolor que sintió en ese tiempo. Ahora aquí, querían que viera a su primo para que haga lo que digan y su misericordia en atender las heridas de él y mías eso me lo había recalcado esa mujer, pero… porque quieren de mí, porque me tratan de esta forma que estaba segura que Júpiter estaba en condiciones horribles. Pensé, siento que han estado conteniéndose conmigo, pero porque, cual es la razón de que me quiere, bueno es obvio, mis conocimientos, pero para que?.

"Mi padre tendría que ver por La Paz del reino aunque siempre ha sido fiel a serénity por su diplomacia, buena relación política como personal además que la luna siempre tiene esa elegancia y bondad, ahora estas circunstancias encerrarán a mi padre y seguro que tarde o temprano caerían" pensé, al igual que yo ahora si mi mente está más susceptible a las demandas impuestas por el lio que estoy hecha.

"me gustaría saber qué es lo que traman y que es lo que quieren de mí para poder pensar algo" dije frustrada por no tener conocimientos de ahí afuera

" lo harás estoy seguro, tú fuiste la elegida por los dioses para ser una senshi y no dudo que podrás sacarnos de esto y tus amigas"

"Creo me sobrestimas, no soy una mujer especial si me derrotaron a la primera oportunidad, sin embargo mis compañeras tendrán más oportunidad de hacer algo" comente antes de que me alague más, no me gustaba que me den elogios.

"Donde están ellas de todos modos,… deberían estar intentando lidiar con esto, no huir" Dijo furioso, me molesto esas palabras, eso no era verdad, solo pocas personas sabían la verdad.

"Te equivocas ellas mismas estarían aquí si fuera la razón, pero ellas está..."

"Dime qué hacen donde están porque no vienen a derrotar a ellos" interrumpiéndome. Comprendí todo al ver sus ojos y la reacción que tuvo.

Yo solo sonrió con tristeza y niego con la cabeza me acerco a él y le acarició la mejilla

"no te preocupes primo todo estará bien confió en ellas" murmure segura de mis palabras y él lo noto.

Sus ojos brillaron por una milésima de segundo con un color azul como el mío de su piel morena a desapareció́ a una pálida, al instante se recompuso antes de que alguien pudiera verle. No se movió́ enseguida, ya que quería hacer un trabajo perfecto para quien sea que lo envió. Se quedó́ completamente inmóvil, pero al menos admire el resplandecer de su energía; no sería de mucho provecho si está encerrado. Pensó amy

Mi primo dolido y avergonzado en que descubrí sus intenciones solo me dijo algo que por dentro temía que sería verdad. Y lo fue.

"Lo siento, si no lo hago me van a matar tienes que decirme amy, dime dónde están" rugió agarrándome pero sin llegar a lastimarme, ahora ya no es tan frágil y herido pensé.

"Ellas están a salvo y la verdad no quiero que te hagan daño pero mi misión es más importante que mi sangre, lo siento… ojala las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera porque no puedo ayudarte y la verdad no sé dónde ellas podrían estar ahora"

"No quiero morir amy no me hagas esto" unos guardias entran haciendo que mi corazón empiece a latir más rápido, una lagrima sale cuando lo agarran, yo traté de que no le hagan daño, pero es poco la ayuda que hago con estos grilletes que me impiden y me dejan sin fuerza.

"lo siento" murmuro

"!no dejes que mueraa¡" grito mientras lo llevan, lágrimas salen de mi ojos por el dolor tal sea la única vez que lo vea, esto era demasiado para soportar, ya que no llore, cuando la luna cayo, cuando me torturaron, era demasiado para la tranquila, débil y mente fría senshi de mercurio

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un puño paso rozándome en mi mejilla para después golpearme ligeramente mi frente con su dedo.

-serénity, debes ser rápida y no cerrar los ojos cuando estas en una pelea" me gritó minako, era la décima vez que me regaña, yo estaba exhausta y tenía hambre pero tenía que seguir con esto, tenía que seguir, mi pueblo sufre y necesitaba utilizar el cristal, pero ni siquiera puedo estar fuerte física, mucho menos mental. Rei le hace una seña a venus y cambian de posición.

Haciendo su pose de defensa con su cabello recogido en una coleta, sus ojos amatista viéndome incitando a que la siga, yo la imito "serénity no separes demasiado los pies"

"lo intento pero soy un poco torpe" me quejo, ella levanta una ceja sarcástica "un poco?" dice negando con la cabeza se acerca poniéndose detrás de mí.

Serénity, sintió́ palpitaciones en el vientre, justo el sitio donde Reí le había tocado. Me daba indicaciones sobre no sé qué. su toque era _Caliente,_ _¿Por qué era cálido?_ Sensaciones ardientes bailaron a través de su cuerpo, mi rostro estaba empezando a quedar rojo y estaba sudando. Ya que casi no entendía lo que escuchaba, solo pensando en sus toques suaves pero firmes, ella me había mostrado su poder, su fuerza. Las personas del pueblo, gente importante así como los guardias lunares tenían miedo a esa fuerza que tiene marte solo con ver sus ojos, era seguro que ella era diferente, de hecho, todas las senshis eran únicas, pero era la que se distinguía era marte, siempre misteriosa, segura, esas personas se alejaban o decía cosas de ellas sintiendo temor por su poder, a veces no la hablaban y cuchicheaban entre ellos diciendo que era peligroso tener a alguien viviendo en la luna, más en el palacio cerca de la princesa, me lo habían adverti ... Una voz me saca de mi pensamiento.

"necesitamos hablar" era la voz de mina acercándose haciendo que Rei se detenga aun sosteniendo mi cintura detrás de mí, yo trato de componerme del revoltijo de mi mente y al parecer marte también, no me había soltado y venus arqueo una ceja viendo las manos de marte.

"eh, marte suéltala y vengan a sentarse" la chica de cabello negro parpadeo procesando lo que había dicho la rubia, dirigió sus ojos a mi cintura, yo estaba roja, ella me soltó como si quemara también haciendo sonrojarse furiosamente, haciendo un leve tos fingido.

"perdón princesa," dice después de toser un poco más, solo asiento y la sigo. Estábamos al aire libre había unas maderas que utilizamos de asiento, me senté frente a venus y marte eligió había otro tronco alado mío pero un poco lejos.

"Nosotras no podemos estar transformándonos siempre, según hemos visto nuestras energías se elevan haciendo que seamos descubiertos fácilmente" dijo venus iniciando la conversación, marte por lo visto era toda oídos, la veo de reojo y veo sus facciones que ahora solo era una tenue sonrojo, rio por mis adentros, ella es adorable cuando hace eso pensé, " _deja de verla, pon atención"_ me regaño

"estoy suponiendo que en todos los planetas hay soldados del rey falso y distribuyen a soldados que tienen poderes rastreadores, así tendremos que pasar desapercibido y no podemos tener una vestimenta real, la cual aún que tenemos" haciendo señas a nuestra ropa, que efectivamente en marte nos había dado ropa de la familia de Rei.

"yo sería una mujer del planeta de venus, sería lo más lógico, por mi apariencia o ser del planeta Urano" dije emocionada por la idea

"así es, y también necesitas quitar ese peinado" contesta marte, toco mis coletas, iba a reclamarle pero era verdad, estaba triste por hacerlo, pero era un sacrificio, solo atino asintiendo lentamente.

"seremos como antes de que nos reclutaran por tu madre para su protección princesa, a excepción de que no seremos más de la realeza, solo seremos un marciano y dos venusianas que van de paseo, eso diremos si alguien nos ve o pregunta" dijo venus viéndome fijamente dándome instrucciones sobre nuestro camuflaje con las personas.

"Yo seré su guardia y ustedes damas de media clase "dice marte pensativa, tenía sentido ya que casi siempre se contrata para guardias a los marcianos y júpiter en venus.

"encontré esto" alzando la bolsa venus, diciendo que lo había encontrado en esa casa y que nos podría quedar estas prendas. Después de unos minutos mientras nos cambiamos con las ropas que estaban en la casa, ellas salen con su nueva vestimenta y yo tardo un poco más

Un pantalón negro, con una blusa de mangas color blanco, me quedaba un poco grande pero es aceptable

Reí tiene un pantalón y blusa sin mangas ambas prendas negras. Venus tiene un vestido amarillo sin ser muy escotado tiene un ajuste en la cintura, me recordaban a la primera vez que las vi en la luna

Flashback

Hubo la ceremonia de las nuevas guerreras entraban a su servicio como senshi Sailor. Desde que fueron descubiertos sus poderes fueron entrenados en sus respectivos planetas, solo cuando cumplieran los 16 entrarían oficialmente ser Sailor scouts y podrían oficiarlo. Yo era más joven por un año cuando al fin sucedió, estaba muy emocionada y feliz.

Una semana antes ellas empezaron a llegar, la primera fue la princesa venus, con su vestido amarillo con una cadena dorada en su cintura, tenía tirantes, su belleza era hermosa caminaba con la gracia de la belleza y su risa seductora llenaba los pasillo con su sonido, los guardias admiraban a la reencarnación de la diosa afrodita, era algo muy difícil de ignorar. Algunas mujeres eran celosas de su belleza y otras caían enamoradas, cayeron con solo escuchar su sonrisa y ver sus ojos azules.

 _"dicen que es la misma diosa afrodita en persona"_

 _"_ _símbolo de la autoridad tan solo mostrando su presencia_ _"_

 _"muchos ha despreciado, sin embargo ha tenido varios amantes"_

 _"tiene un aire seductor, matarían por tenerla, un alma brillante"_

 _"ella es especial, solo espero que su habilidad en batalla sea igual, si no solo es una muchacha bonita con carácter"_

Al día siguiente llego marte, mucha gente temeroso y molesto en que había una senshi de ese planeta, sus pasos seguros mientras se dirigía a la entrada del palacio, era hermosa, y por lo que pude apreciar su traje era una armadura negra, no tenía mangas y tenía una espada amarrada en su cinto su cabello era suelto y largo también había escuchado conversaciones acerca de ella.

" _Ella viene uno de los reinos más influyentes del mundo antiguo. Debe ser altanera y violenta"_

 _"Hija de una sacerdotisa y un poderoso rey."_

" _Ella es una princesa, una profetisa, una sacerdotisa. Ella unificó un reino al vencer a su enemigo, más que mentiras de su gente."_

"Ella _puede ser usurpadora de la Corona de la luna blanca. Pero La Luna está satisfecha con ella. Ella tiene un antiguo reino poderoso y quiere otro."_

"E _lla expulsó a los traidores"_

 _En los días posteriores llego la senshi de mercurio, los rumores fueron como las de minako pero además de su belleza, alabaron su mente._

 _"no puedo creer que esa niña es la que cuentan los comerciantes de sus hazañas"_

 _"hermosa en cuerpo y mente, un prodigio sin igual"_

 _"ella debe ser la líder de las senshi, su estrategias es comparado con la diosa atenea"_

 _"demasiada presumida por sus logros, espero que no se le pegue su influencia a la princesa"_

 _De ultimo llego Júpiter, muchos amaban a Júpiter, por sus guerreros, sus tradiciones, su planeta era rico en muchas cosas, aunque no tanto como a tierra._

 _"valerosa, protectora, su fuerza es enorme"_

 _"Sin duda es hermosa, escuche que sus poderes despertaron en una dramática escena de una pelea cuando era pequeña"_

 _"fue la tercera hija, pero su imagen, su fuerza, debería ser la heredera y no una senshi"_

 _"siempre está metida en pelea, de seguro no tiene control, demasiada_ _peligrosa como esa guerrera de marte no debe ser senshi"_

 _"muchacha con suerte, pero no tanto, ya que al ser senshis de seguro no tendrá paz"_

Hasta luna me decía que no estaba de acuerdo con las personas que serían mis guardias, en especial marte, pero ella lejos de escucharla tenía curiosidad sobre esas personas

Serena echó un vistazo a sus nuevos amigos con los ojos abiertos. Ellos estaban en el salón de espera, con sus respectivos trajes. Viéndolas en una ventanilla oculta en la puerta.

"hasta cuando llegara la princesa, llevamos tiempo aquí" se quejó marte para sin apoyarse a la pared con los brazos cruzados, se veía incomoda e impaciente tratando de no ver a venus

"¿Qué opción tenemos? Nosotros tenemos que esperar." Dijo Júpiter, venus dejó escapar una risa jovial a marte viéndola con su sonrisa seductora, marte por el contrario se sentía un poco intimidado, por la venusiana haciendo que se sonroje tratando de no verla.

"pueden hacer silencio, no necesito escuchar sus quejas" murmuro mercurio sin verlas, sentada en un sillón leyendo un libro, Júpiter puso los ojos.

"Bien, bien! Entonces hablemos de algo para que no se aburran!" venus sonrió

Serénity, sintiéndose culpable entro

"hola" llamo serénity un poco apenada por hacerlas esperar, pero quería ver cómo eran antes de presentarte Las senshis se presentaron uno por uno, serena podía ver que no importaba lo que las personas decían, ellas eran buenas, su corazón decía tenían almas encantadoras, También le decía que serían muy grandes amigas

Fin flashback

"Ahora a trabajar" regresándome al mundo real. Me dirigí otra vez a nuestra área de entrenamiento temporal, marte dándome clases de defensa yo hago lo que me dice, así me la paso por otro rato más, mientras intento duro pero sin mucho avance

"Bien, es todo por hoy princesa es hora de comer" escuche a Venus detrás de mí, yo toda sudada, sucia y adolorida solo pude sonreír como tonta e ir con ella hambrienta

"Ya era hora mi estómago no aguantaba más" dije tomando mi plato y sentándome en la mesa, enfrente se sentó Rei y venus, empezamos a comer en silencio.

"Ya ha pasado varios días aquí y no he sentido al enemigo o alguna presencia en los alrededores, quiero hacer una expedición a la ciudad mas cercana que encuentre" escuche de repente a mina que comía tranquila, como si fuera hablar del clima. Pero yo no, mi corazón empezó a latir fuerte, solo pensar en los peligros que hay afuera, no me gustaba estar separada, no me gustaba que ella fuera sola

"Pero mina si vas pueden descubrirte" dije alarmada tratando de evitar que vaya

"Puede ser, pero es mejor arriesgarse antes de que nos tomen por sorpresa" dijo ahora si viéndome, había dejado e comer

" no creo que sea buena idea, es peligro…"

"y necesitamos información sobre la luna" dijo interrumpiéndome, no me gustaba que nos dejara, que ella vaya sola. Incapaz de contradecirla solo asiento recalcando que tenga mucho cuidado

"Obtén armas, me ofrecería a ir pero eres más parecida a las personas de aquí que yo" señalando su largo cabello negro, mina asiente a Rei para luego sonreírme con confianza yo sé lo devuelvo. Y regresamos a la cena.

Me desperté en a media noche otra vez soñando el día que mi hogar cayo, me levante a tomar agua y escuche susurros afuera de la casa me asome y vi a Rei y minako sentadas juntas platicando de espaldas a mí, quería ir con ellas pero lo que oí me detuvo

"la princesa debe estar lo menos enterada posible" dijo venus

" lo sé, ella ha cargado por mucho" suspiro Rei viendo el suelo, tenía la cabeza baja.

" Rei, ella es fuerte, pero no podemos dejar pasar esto" dijo abrazándola poniendo su cabeza en el cuello, se veían tan cercanas..

"pero… no quiero que vayas ahí, sería peligroso" venus se alejó y puso un dedo en los labios marte y le susurro algo en el oído que por la reacción que tuvo marte de seguro que se sonrojo, no quise ver más, no sabía por qué, pero además me enojo que no querían que supiera algo, _de seguro es importante y no quieren de me preocupe_ pensé tratando de no pensar en eso, volví a la cama, pero no pude dormir.

A la mañana siguiente nos despedimos de minako que tenía cubierto su cabeza con una prenda para que la proteja del polvo que levanta el viento fuerte, era común en estas zonas de Urano por lo que no llamara atención. Tuve mucho tiempo abrazándola, hasta que se pudo zafar de mis brazos, estaba a punto de llorar, cuando sentí a marte tocar mi hombro dándome un apretón, dándome el apoyo que necesitaba tanto para después ver a mi querida amiga alejarse

Ya era medio día, mina salió a temprana hora a la ciudad más cercana ahora que la luna cayó, los planetas aliados no estaban en mejores condiciones por lo tanto había miedo e incertidumbre, pero más en los planetas exteriores ya que hubo antes una guerra contra Arron que costó la vida de sus senshi, su sacrificio además de la gran mayoría de las personas. Arron no pudo dominarlos a todos muchos siguieron luchando, el rey falso los dejo en paz, solo era una estrategia para dominar a su objetivo original que era la luna y dejó a pocos sobrevivientes en los Planeta exteriores gente desesperada por vivir, yo pienso que era estratégico, debilitar el exterior primero y desde luego para qué quiere gobernar el sistema solar si no hay ningún habitante.

Mi madre siempre luchó por las cosas funcionaran bien entre los planetas solo la tierra era un dolor de cabeza en cuanto a negociaciones, ahora sí el halla la forma en que lo planetas estén en su poder no habrá paz y yo soy la única que según la profecía puede detenerlo pero como solo soy una torpe muchacha que no puede ni siquiera sostener una espada por mucho tiempo.

"No hagas eso" una voz me saca de mis pensamientos, levantado mi cabeza a Rei quien me llamaba

"No hagas eso, tu rostro triste y molesto, no pienses cosas malas ni en el futuro solo en el presente así se podrás enfocarte "dándome valor, pero yo aún no podía hacer algo, mi pueblo sufre, y yo aquí sin hacer algo pensé sombríamente

"Como piensas que haré eso, no soy como tú que eres fuerte inteligente y tienes esa vista y tu intuición eres la que debe ir a salvar a todos" Casi llorando ella solo me vio y me abrazo, llore, otra vez, pero no podía evitarlo

"Como la extraño" murmuré en su cuello, recordando a mi madre, cuanto la necesitaba, sintiéndome frágil de nuevo.

"Tú lo harás eres una persona única tú tienes un resplandor cuando hablas de las cosas que te agradan eres dulce, amable, fuerte en muchas maneras y no hablo de tu linaje" me aleje un poco solo para ver en sus ojos amatistas la verdad de sus palabras, como me confortan tragando un nudo en la garganta al ver ese color amatista cerca de mí hace que me estremezca, _¿Por qué? ¿Será algo?_ Pensé, porque está muy cerca de mí, otra vez sentí esa calidez, su aroma y viéndome de esa forma

"Hay que ir a vigilar, mientras minako regresa" dije rompiendo el silencio y el ambiente creado, Rei parpadea y asiente.

"Yo… volveré" dijo un poco distraída mientras se levanta de la cama para irse

"Pero me dijiste que te acompañará para que no me quede sola" exclame.

"REI" la llamo, esperando una respuesta, no sé por qué se va tan pronto, es como si quiere huir.

"no te daré problemas" prometo esperando que eso consiga convencerla

Al darse cuenta de que tenía razón, el REI frunció el ceño. No había más que hacer en el día solo vigilar. "No, supongo."

"Sugiero que en otro momento te podre dar una vuelta por el lugar." marte susurró entrecortada sugestivamente su sonrisa el comercio, la que hizo que sus pretendientes se derriten como las chicas enfermas de amor así como de los hombres robustos. Pavos reales ridículos del montón de ellos cuando Rei hace eso, creo que se lo pego venus, sabia esa táctica de distracción pero yo tenía otra.

"¿En?" preguntó, negándome a tomar su cebo.

Divertida, ella cambió a una actitud más relajada ", en la organización de los horarios de curso. Ponerlos en funciones de guardia separadas. Tenemos que hacer también el trabajo de venus, totalmente centrada y mantiene su concentración. "Puedes aprender algo de esto" Su rostro vuelto a su anterior expresión sombría. Ella se puso de espaldas a mi, por miedo a lo que pueda encontrar

" pero, eres más segura aquí que afuera." Sugirió, no pude escuchar el tono en que lo dijo, pero me revolvió el estomago

"¿en serio, por qué no quieres que yo vaya ahora?" Dioses, porque no quería salir conmigo _,_ _será…_ , pensé.

"Rei, me portare bien" Lo único que se sintió un poco aliviado al ver como la marciana sonríe de nuevo

"yo.." dijo Reí al fin voltea a verme y yo pongo mis ojos de cachorro suplicándole, la pelinegra solo suspira derrotada, ella nunca me había dicho no cuando hago esto.

"Bien pero no hagas mucho ruido con tus respiraciones cuando te canses"

"Oye yo no hago eso" enfatice haciendo un mohín

"Solo escúchate después de 5 minutos caminar" se queja

"Pero tú caminas rápido es difícil seguirte mientras ya camino a la par peleando como siempre" las dos salimos de la casa a emprender el camino que siempre recorre para hacer su vigilancia, estaba emocionada era la primera vez que hacia algo así debería ser emocionante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

"Rei… vamos a descansar, mis pies me están matando" dijo serena, yo pongo los ojos, se lo había dicho anteriormente antes de que salgamos, hace un minuto que empezó a quejarse y aun no habíamos acabado, pero debía darle puntos , no esperaba que tardara en quejarse

"está bien pero solo un momento" al momento que termine ella chillo de felicidad y me atrapo en un abrazo casi hace que me caiga.

"gracias Rei" murmuro, yo solo sonrió feliz también, ya me acostumbre a los abrazos de ella, me separo y le doy agua que no duda en tomarlo

"toma" dándome de regreso, yo un poco sorprendida de que no lo tomo todo, lo acepto y bebo, ella solo me ve, de hecho no quita la mirada en mi por un tiempo y noto algo extraño, rápidamente llevo mi mano a su frente y compruebo de que no tiene fiebre, ella me ve extrañada

"que es Rei" me pregunta

"tienes la cara roja, pensé que tenías fiebre, te duele algo, te sientes bien" parece que lo que digo hace que más se quede roja

"estoy bien, solo… solo estoy roja por el cansancio" yo la escrutinio sospechosamente, ella parece apenarse más y se voltea a ver en otra parte, me quedo mirando su rostro…

" _Demasiado hermosa, inocente. . . agradable,..._ "Rei se detuvo en seco el momento en que sus pensamientos empezaron a girar sobre la princesa." No, no, no. No puedo pensar así́. .

Es decir, incluso si lo hiciera, ¿porqué es difícil? Recordando la cercanía de la princesa, sus ojos azules cuando estaban en la casa, le rompió el corazón al verla tan vulnerable, es obvio que por todo lo que ha caído sobre ella, es normal se sienta así y me sorprende como lo ha tomado". Rei miró con amargura hacia el suelo y estaba a punto de empezar a salir de ahí antes de que haga algo imprudente de nuevo antes de que se pusiera demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos cuando oyó gritar a su amiga a ella.

"ioh! Hay que ir a ver eso reí!" Serena sonrió́ hacia su compañero, pero frunció́ el ceño Cuando vio la expresión del rostro de Rei.

"Hey Rei... ¿Está todo bien?"

"Bien solo pensando." Rei lanzó una sonrisa evidentemente falsa en la dirección "estoy bien un poco preocupada por mina, no ha regresado" tratando de que me crea, serena asiente también, ellas se detiene haciendo que haga lo mismo viendo el horizonte con sus rasgos pensativos.

"Es una bella tarde mirando el cielo hermoso que se tornaba violeta con las montañas, el viento soplaba demasiado fuerte.

"Así es pero no se compara con tu belleza" dije al fin, Serena no dice nada pero es obvio que se sentía incómoda por lo que dije, no pudo devolverme la mirada. " _Vamos rei, tu puedes, es mejor que lo saques de una vez "animándome,_ me armo de valor, respiro hondo

"Serénity mírame" ella lo hizo

"Te quiero decir algo que espero que no lo tomes como falta de respeto" al fin lo diría. Antes de que diga algo siento una presencia acercándose. Me levanto agarrando a serena de sus mano indicándole que no haga ruido, ella lo capto y me siguió, nos escondimos detrás de unas rocas, me asome y lo que vi, me dejo helada.

Una patrulla de sombras y unos soldados pasaban la zona desierta, estaban lo suficientemente lejos para que nos sientan, yo podía, ya que soy más fuerte en ese sentido, pude hacerlo, echo un vistazo a la princesa que estaba preocupada también viendo lo mismo, le hago señas de que no diga nada, y la llevo a mi pecho abrazándola, ella me aprieta firmemente, siento su corazón agitado, más que el mío, el miedo recorre por su cuerpo, lo siento, y la aprieto más esperando darle seguridad, que parece ser que lo consigo.

Mi pensamientos giran en minako, que paso con ella, veíamos a sombras deambular por la zona pero no tan cerca como ellos, será coincidencia, o buscaron a mina, será que la descubrieron, estará herida, no ella está bien, debe estar bien. Trato de calmarme, la princesa está conmigo y bien es lo primordial, deseándole suerte a su compañera que no le haya pasado algo malo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin del capítulo 5, espero que les guste.

Al principio solo quería ser un fin de que se trate solamente de rei y serena pero después cambie de idea y decidí tener más rol en el trama a amy y makoto, mina era obvio que estuviera por decir menos, en fin, en los demás capítulos, irán apareciendo los demás personajes.


	6. ataque en pleno dia

Llego el capítulo, los derechos de Sailor no son míos

Capítulo 6: ataque a pleno dia

Minako caminaba entre la gente observando con cautela a soldados del rey falso sus uniformes negros con capa blanca ondeando por el fuerte viento, sus rostros cubiertas por protección del polvo, quería saber noticias de la luna y los comerciantes eran lo que tenían más información con eso en mente fue a la zona de intercambio comercial, avanza por la ciudad la cual se veía casi desierta, casi no había nadie caminando en las calles.

Minako apresuro el paso cuando llego al fin a la zona comercial no era lo que había visto cuando era gobernado por la familia real de Urano, como senshi fue enviada para la protección de la princesa a una fiesta, conociendo su curiosidad la familia real de Urano había planeado una visita a la ciudad para que la princesa conozca el lugar. La senshi de la belleza le resulto muy agradable pasear por esos lugares que no había conocido, todo era un lugar lleno de gente y lleno de vida que le recordaba a su planeta excepto que su planeta era todo felicidad y fiesta, claro no era perfecto pero acá se veía que son fuertes rudos pero felices. Ahora veo solo a unos cuantos y los clientes eran contados además de que no a todos permitía entrar al lugar ya que una barrera de guardas vigilaba la entrada y no dejaban entrar a personas de escasos recursos.

se le partió el corazón al ver a la gente queriendo tener algo para comer viendo como alimentar a su familia amontonados en las afueras tal vez buscando algo que sea desperdicio y lo puedan adquirir, este lugar antes era pacifista y concurrida, siempre había mucha seguridad porque siempre había existido ladrón pero estos guardias les prohibían a personas inocentes trabajadoras tal vez castigándolos por la guerra reciente en el planeta, que aunque no sabía mucho de economía estaba segura que los pobres se hicieron más pobres por la guerra que tuvo hace meses cuando cayeron las senshis, se reprimió recordar esos sucesos tan lamentables, necesitaba concretarse a lo que había venido hacer.

Caminando explorando el lugar vio que los soldados eran flojos y con abuso del poder o de por si, eran así de crueles, le dio un revoltijo en el estómago al ver como se le trata a las personas.

Vio a unos señores bien vestidos borrachos vagando sin sentido, la rubia planeo una oportunidad de obtener información. Unos minutos después un hombre yacía tirado en un rincón casi desnudo, mina no se vistió con las prendas del señor solo agarro dinero ya que era parte del plan.

Fue directamente al bar que estaba un poco lejano de la tiendas, en el camino vio otros soldados ebrios que salían del camino a un lugar más apartado minako pensó que fueron a orinar, ella aprovecho esta vez.

Un guardia camina por la calle cuando un señor le llamo con humildad y nerviosismo

"disculpe por robar su tiempo, pero me han robado mi dinero" El guardia solo estaba parado viéndolo con un parpadeo ocasional, iba a decir algo pero otro soldado apareció a lado de él.

"que pasa aquí" demandó con voz gruesa y con la mirada casi divertida, se veía que quería diversión

Minako trato de no mostrar sus ojos, todos los guardias eran negros sus ojos el de ella era azul, el señor palideció al ver al otro soldado rápidamente pidiendo perdón suplicando que no lo mate o castigue por quitar su tiempo.

El soldado palmeo el hombro de minako le dijo que necesitaba entretenerse, que ella podía unirse o irse. Minako asintió y dio siguió su camino escuchando como humillaba al aquel hombre, ella se odiaba en gran manera por déjalo así, tenía los puños apretados jurando que llegaría la ahora para hacer justicia y salvarlos.

El guardia observo al soldado irse y frunció el ceño.

Minako entro al bar fue directo al año donde se cambió a ciudadano. En el trayecto escucho como era la vida en este lugar y al parecer era mejor que en los planetas interiores, escuchando gracias a un comerciante ebrio cuando regreso y se sentó en una mesa en el bar pidió algo para tomar, el lugar casi estaba lleno había civiles y unos cuantos soldados, a una mesa cercana había dos soldados charlando ella puso oídos mientras pedía un trago.

"estoy aburrido como me gustaría estar en acción ahora, más con una mujer con buenas piernas, son muy buenas por aquí sin embargo"

"las de venus son de lo mejor he ido ahí hace dos semanas," los hombres se echaron a reír y decir obscenidades de las mujeres, minako estaba enfurecida pero tenía un buen control, había otras mujeres en el bar así que no era extraño que ella estuviera ahí.

"la semana que viene iré a la luna, mi amigo es amigo de alguien importante tal vez me deje a la salvaje de la senshi de Júpiter, eh escuchado que es toda una fiera" las risas estallaron

"sigue soñando, ellas son un caso especial confórmate con lo que te puedes permitir"

"Tal vez con ARITHIA la comandante, ella es toda una mujer como me gustaría estar entre sus piernas"

"otra vez demasiado para ti amigo"

"tienes razón pero vale soñar, tal vez son exclusivas para el rey o tal vez para Arithia, he oído rumores que visita mucho a la senshi de mercurio en su celda"

"puede ser, el rey tal vez prefiere a alguien más de su rango como la reina selenita"

Minako escuchaba los sucios comentarios de su reina y amigas con ira en el pequeño bar mientras tomaba otro trago, pero lo que había escuchado necesitaba algo mas fuerte...

"tienes razón, tal vez por eso está buscando a la princesa cobarde, por todo el sistema solar tiene a alguien buscándola, ni siquiera nos deja descansar"

"-humm, ella es una mujer con una mirada tan inocente, he visto su imagen, si tengo suerte y la encuentro hare un festín con ella, o esa venusiana o mejor esa marciana las podemos compart.. Un golpe seco en el soldado cayo de bruces al suelo por el impacto, Minako ya había escuchado suficiente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Escúchame ahora, quédate iré a ver si el lugar fue encontrado, si tenemos suerte y si aún no lo han encontrado, buscare unas cosas importantes y después nos iremos no podremos regresar a nuestro escondite es peligroso" dije hace un tiempo que la patrulla se había alejado, ella estaba más segura aquí.

"Rei... Que pasará con mina si no nos encuentra, ella no sabrá donde estaremos" angustiada y preocupada por su amiga, yo igual lo hago, no quería abandonarla

"yo tampoco quiero hacerlo pero si la esperamos ahí nos encontrarían, no podemos arriesgarnos" tratando de convencerla

"no Rei, no hagas esto, vamos a buscarla y así huir juntos"

"No"

"Rei.."

"No, serena es lo último que haría…. no te expondría" dije sin verla, le di instrucciones dejando en claro que me espere mientras me alejo hacia nuestro escondite.

Después de un rato llego y veo que la casa había entrado alguien, rápidamente activo mis sentidos tratando de localizar a alguien cerca pero no lo hallo, busco comida, y algunas cosas y lo guardo, hago una ruta en la que sea incapaz de que me sigan hasta que llego donde serena se hallaba, estaba llorando abrazando sus rodillas, le llame pero seguía llorando rápidamente la abrace. Se dio media vuelta. Y allí́ estaba ella, apoyada con un sencillo vestido blanco.

El pelo se le había destrenzado, y su mirada era la misma que había esbozado tantas veces, pero sus mejillas parecían arder. ¿Estaba enfadada? ¿Avergonzada? ¿Asustada? Ansiaba saberlo, pero no podía preguntárselo.

No hay noticias de mina desde que se fue a buscar información sobre el enemigo, estaba entusiasmada por tener noticias sobre ellos que esperaba fervientemente a su amiga, sin embargo ella sabía que serena sentía lo mismo que ella, compartía su preocupación empezó a superar a los otros sentimientos como la ira, culpa, desesperación. Pero alguien tenía que ser fuerte aqui

"reí llegaste" susurró-

"ya estoy aquí, tranquila"

"no llegabas y me sentía tan sola, pensé lo peor, no quiero que me dejes otra vez" había un tono desesperado en su voz, me abrazo con fuerza, trate de calmarla murmurando palabras relajantes, después de unos minutos se tranquilizó, yo mientras estaba pensando en no volver a dejarla

"¿Qué haremos Rei?" dijo después de sonar su nariz

"irnos a otro lugar" ella me apretó y me susurró

"no sin minako"

"princes…"

"te lo prohíbo, no nos iremos sin minako" no había odio o ira, pero el tono era de orden, y yo no podía desobedecer a la princesa

"bien, pero será arriesgado y tendría que dejarte en un lugar seguro"

"iré contigo, no seré molestia, es mas a ti te descubrirían por tu apariencia y a mí no, recuerdas" apreté la mandíbula por la lógica de ella, no cabía duda que lo planeo todo en este tiempo, ideando un plan para que no deje a minako, muerdo mi labio, no quería dejarla pero serénity tenía razón en muchas cosas.

Suspiro "tu ganas princesa" dije al fin, ella claramente sorprendida, creo que no se esperaba que accediera tan pronto, de hecho ni yo, pero este sentimiento hace que más sensible supongo; Empecé a formularle mi plan para entrar, tratando de saber lo que minako estará haciendo para sacar información, lugares etc.,

Unos minutos después, veo otra patrulla pasar un poco más cerca esta vez, yo oro para que no nos sientan, preparándome para la batalla siento otra fuente en otra dirección veo que se movía rápido

"nos descubrieron, no salgas por ninguna circunstancia" salte al terminar la frase corriendo a la patrulla, por suerte eran pocos pero no quería que alerten a los demás, tenía que actuar de prisa, ellos tal vez no sabía quiénes éramos así que no habían avisado aun, tire anillos de fuego haciendo que ellos se dispersen.

Eran unos cinco, parece que su modo de operar era en grupos de 5, rápidamente empecé a pelear con un cuchillo de cocina, derrumbe a uno antes que dos caigan encima de mí, ninguno tenía poderes como la mujer que pelee en marte, así que rápido los derribe, agarre una espada que ellos tenían, sería útil, rápido fui a revisar a mi princesa que obediente se quedó oculta.

"es hora de buscar a minako" ella asiente y me abraza

"vamos… un hormigueo recorre mi columna signo de que algo había en mi radar

"espera, siento algo familiar" digo al sentirlo, volteo a la dirección veo algo a lejos, parecía que no era grande como un…., venia hacia nosotras rápido

"¿un gato?" pregunto serénity yo asiento confundido, no siento que sea alguien peligroso, hasta que la identifique pero porque está convertida en gato me pregunto.

Serénity corrió directo al gato negro yo pisando los talones hasta que el gato salto directo a sus brazos de la asombrada princesa

"que alivio, al fin te encontré princesa" susurro el gato, al instante la reconocí, impactada por la forma que tenía, al igual que serénity ya que hecho un ojo al gato para ver la marca lunar en la frente y los ojos gatunos llorando

"oh Luna" abrazándola llorando en sus brazos el pequeño gato que ronronea igual, me sentía aliviada de que estuviera viva, pero yo no era grato a los ojos de luna, así que suspiro para tener fuerzas para lo que viene.

"me alegra verte princesa, he estado buscándote" dijo

Ahora tengo que decirle a Artemis que te encontré, donde esta venus?" pregunto frunciendo el ceño, viendo alrededor

"luna ella se fue a buscar información, debemos ir por ella" exclamo al recordar a su guardiana, se puso de pie viéndome como si buscara mi apoyo, asentí lo cual ella me sonrió agradecida

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Madre" susurre con emoción al verla, me sentía tan feliz al ver a alguien cercana después de semanas de confinamiento, rápidamente me acerque aferrando sus manos que estaban en los barrotes, mi madre estaba llorando, su cara lleno de preocupación

"no sabes cuánto me alegra verte hija, pensé lo peor cuando supe que paso" dijo entre sollozos, sus ojos verdes como los míos estaban brillosos

"estoy bien madre, igual me alegra verte bien" dije con el corazón tratando de que me crea

"makoto, que te han hecho" exclamo viendo mis heridas, aunque ya habían sanado, tenía algunas vendas visibles por mi cuerpo.

"estoy bien" repetí "puedo soportarlo solo son rasguños no te preocupes" sonriendo, mi madre solo veía mis heridas, nos quedamos en silencio unos segundo hasta que después pensé de que estaba haciendo aquí, mi madre pareció adivinar mis pensamientos y sonrió con tristeza

"majestad, su hora de visita ha terminado" dijo la mujer viéndonos con arrogancia, sin duda disfrutando de esto, pero es obvio que no quería que mi madre dijera algo que de seguro no era nada bueno.

"no, por favor porque estás aquí, que pasa" grite alarmada, no me gustaba nada esto

"hija vine a verte, solo eso te prometo que hare lo que sea para sacarte de aquí" dijo con firmeza mientras dejaba mi mano y lo llevaba a mi mejilla

"no madre, no lo hagas, saldré es esta, seguiré con vida, no haga ni un trato con estos"

"pero…"

"por favor madre, no podemos confiar en ellos, no hagas nada" le implore, estos bastardos quien sabe que tramaban, bueno si sabía, gobernar todo el sistema pero no sabía cuáles eran los métodos para mi madre

"no me pidas eso hija, no podre" la mujer jalo a mi madre, su tiempo había acabado.

"no lo hagas, no importa lo que me pase, tienes un reino que cuidar, yo soy una senshi, ya no una heredera de Júpiter…. Tu si, ve por ellos"

"siempre viendo por los demás mi hija, pero creo que es demasiado tarde para hacer algo, solo quiero que sepas que te quiero y estoy orgullosa de ti, siempre estuve orgullosa" se volteo caminado hasta salir, me quede gritando preguntándole a que se refería, no me gustaba eso. Sin embargo nada salió de sus labios ni me vio otra vez, solo la vi desaparecer cuando la puerta se cerró dejando a la mujer con esa sonrisa que me hierve la sangre acercarse a mi celda

"te gusto que mami te venga a ver" por respuesta le escupí en la cara

"se limpió y abrió la reja para adentrarse quería hacerle pagar pero mis movimientos fueron lentos por lo que ella me agarro mis brazos doblándolos haciendo que me hinque" de una patada en el rostro me tiro al piso

"así está mejor" sonrió

"que le harán a mi madre" dije sin hacer un quejido de dolor no le daría la satisfacción.

"humm pues muchas cosas claro depende del trato que se le dará, si sigues así no seremos tan generosos con tu madre tienes que ser más servil y cooperar si no tu madre o planeta sufrirán las consecuencias" me quede en silencio con las palabras en mi cerebro resonando, así que esto era para mí, era para que yo me rompiera y hable, mi madre estaba viva y bien sé que ellos están haciendo acuerdos pero también a mí me están dando elegir, salvar a mi madre, mi pueblo a cambio de la princesa

"no hay nada que decir, no sé dónde se encuentran" dije, la mujer molesta me golpeo otra vez

"no te interesa tu madre…" ella vio en mis ojos la ira por solo mencionarla

"veo que si" con tono de burla mientras sonreía, la bastarda estaba disfrutando

"yo soy una senshi y también una joviana pero lo que me pides no lo puedo dar"

"entonces sufrirás por la elección" cuatro soldados llegaron pero no sé por qué ya que lo último fue que su puño golpeo en mi rostro haciendo que pierda la conciencia

…..

Venus disfrazada empezó a salir de allí disimuladamente, sentía que debía salir de ahí de inmediato, algo andaba mal; al salir del bar vio que había más guardias que antes, maldijo por dentro por no contenerse pero ya era demasiado lo que había escuchado y con mucho gusto lo volvería hacer. Sin embargo sabían que ella estaba ahí o por lo menos era sospechosa, las sombras estaban inquietas alrededor, el mismo soldado que se puso a mi lado hace rato se me acercaba con tres más a su espalda, hice una rápida evaluación de la situación, casi no había civiles en la zona por lo quera más extraño ya que aún era de día, un grupo de sombras alrededor y como unos 20 soldados sin contar al jefe que ya está muy cerca de mí. Maldije otra vez

Antes de que se me acerque vi el estallido a mi derecha una cortina de humo con fuego se esparcía, fue la distracción perfecta para huir

Corrí hacia la salida más cercana pero no fue mucho que avance cuando las sombras cayeron enfrente tapándome el camino aun no quería transformarme tenía la esperanza que fuera solo un ciudadano que no le gustaba las opresiones y no una senshi o menos la líder de las senshis que estaba ahí. Sin embargo tarde o temprano me descubrirán por mi rostro famoso, mala suerte me toco pensé de mala gana haciendo una mueca

"¡Alto!"- ladro el líder quien se acercaba peligrosamente en sus ojos vi el brillo de malicia

Ya sabía quién era maldita sea me detuve para encararle aun hervía mi sangre por los comentarios y parece que hoy podre desquitarme

-"identifíquese"- yo seguí sin hacer nada más que retarle con la mirada lo cual molesto al jefe que hizo un seña y las sombras venían por mi yo estaba más que lista estuve a punto de transformarme cuando una segunda explosión retumbo muy cerca de nosotros

Gritos y maldiciones sonaron y yo pues me di a la fuga al momento varios vinieron por mí con el líder a la cabeza corriendo detrás de mí.

En los puestos tiraba cosas al pasar vi una silla la cual utilice para estamparlo a la cara de un soldado dando una vuelta le pegue con la punta a otro, las sombras llegaron a mi; tome una espada del primer soldado que derrumbe y lo lance al rostro que pronto se formó una macha en el suelo lo que me dio entender que estaba muerto. Un dolor en mi pierna hizo que jadee, el líder me había lanzado su espada y entro en mi pierna con una mueca lo saque preparándome para pelear midiéndonos con la mirada quien empezaba primero

"sé que eres alguien importante… solo será cuestión de tiempo para que te descubra" gruño dando el primer golpe lo cual esquive y empezamos con el baile de espadas ninguno daba tregua, no le respondí porque tenía razón y no pensaba quedarme con él por mucho tiempo.

De un movimiento de la espada iba directo a mi rostro bloque interponiendo mi espada di un tajo y el gano distancia sonrió en la palma de su mano surgió un poder oscuro

Una artefacto golpeo el suelo cerca de el para luego explotar, sin saber porque, lo necesitaba para huir.

Corrí hacia otro lado con mi pie cojeando, mi sangre salía de mi pierna tenía un corte profundo

Otras explosiones simultaneas no vi de donde eran pero sabía que era una perfecta distracción que debía aprovechar, vi una salida en un edificio cerca, necesitaba entrar a la ciudad y pasar desapercibida y eso hice ya que nadie me siguió después de eso, media hora de esconderme de ellos me recosté en una casa abandonada o eso supuse, tenía dolor en mi pierna tenía que atenderlo y esperar a que sane

"No saben cómo rendirse"- me dije mientras me levantaba había escuchado ruidos acercándose tenía que salir de la ciudad pronto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"senshi espero que la princesa no haya sido herida" con un tono hostigaste

"estoy bien luna no me paso nada y fue gracias a marte y venus" dijo antes de que empiece la pelea, por mi parte respire hondo tratando de calmarme y no hacer estofado con gato,

"como siempre le he dicho moriría antes de que le pase algo" dije con voz gruesa

"y espero que la princesa haya sido atendida como debe ser.." dijo con ojos acusadores como si no me hubiera escuchado, mientras que mi ira se incrementaba

"no quiero pensar en lo que usted ha…"

"Luna basta, debemos ir pronto por minako sé que algo paso, no estaré tranquila hasta que la vea" serénity dijo antes que luna diga otra cosa asintió pareció calmarse y yo también sentí mi ira disminuir, serénity la puso en sus brazos y partimos a buscar a minako.

"Artemis fue por ella, debe estar bien, en verdad no sabes el gusto de verte de nuevo" dijo luna dejándose abrazar por ella

" pensé que te habían capturado" arrullo serena a luna

"no pudieron conmigo me convertí en gato antes de que pasara, pero no pude proteger a tu madre, perdóname princesa" susurro a lo último, en su voz notaba la culpa y el dolor. Lo que salvaba a luna de ser rostizada es por serénity, parecía que ella era la única que dejaba salir su lado bueno, deje de prestar atención porque al bajar de una pendiente sentí algo extraño

-"espera…." Dije al detenerme y antes de que diga algo más, Un golpe duro fue a mi estómago, un látigo encontró mis manos jalándome haciendo que me arrastre por el suelo alejándome de la princesa después me soltó

-"hola de nuevo"-

Era la misma mujer que había visto en marte pero estaba acompañada de otras sombras y la princesa está a varios metros lejos de mí con sombras alrededor, mi corazón se aceleró por la vista. Sin tiempo a nada me solté del látigo y corrí lanzando fuego a las sombras alrededor de la princesa sin dañarla sin embargo no pude terminar ya que otra vez el látigo me alcanzo, molesta por la interrupción queme el látigo con mis manos.

Debía ser cautelosa por los vientos fuertes Ya que mi poder cobrar a fuerza lastimaría a ellos, pero como había pensado los vientos se ocuparon de incrementar el fuego haciendo que las sombras que estaban cerca fueron alcanzadas por el Violento fuego ardiente Cumpliendo la misión. Era una mujer

"Pronto nos van atacar huyan , manténgase alejados" grité

"no me iré sin ti, " me grito de regreso yo estaba peleado con ella cuerpo a cuerpo

"Tú no sirves en la guerra cruel si mueres hoy vete" escuche a luna decir algo pero no entendí esta mujer era rápida pero no tanto como yo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

en la luna, en alguna parte aislado del reino

—"¿Qué haces aquí́?" Captó la aspereza involuntaria en su propia voz y lamentó que ella nunca fuera a comprender a qué se debía cuando vio a la mujer entrar en el salón de la casa

.— No... no podía dormir mientras los que amo sufren —balbució́ ella, mientras se dirigía hacia la chimenea y la silla—. He visto a mi hija en los sueños sufriendo, además de mi pueblo, siempre busco salvarlos pero nunca llegó y la oscuridad se apodera es ahí donde despierto" a punto de sollozar. El hombre no sabe qué hacer solo la atrajo en sus brazos. Unos momentos después de que se tranquilizara me pregunto

"Ahora dime que haces aquí!"

"lo mismo que tú, parece que quieren algo de nosotros"

"ya lo tienen pero ellos, no se conforman con eso, quieren más y no se qué es" antes de que digan algo más las puertas se abrieron revelando al rey falso Arron y a su mano derecha, ellos ninguna vez se inclinaron ni mostrando signos de respeto cosa que enfureció a Arron

"veo que aún no me reconocen como su rey, pero pronto lo harán"

"yo solo he tenido uno es una mujer" dijo el hombre con rasgos fuertes, cabello corto y ojos azules. Arron sonrió

"oh si la benévola y poderosa reina Selene, escuche que han tenido una buena relación, pero por no ser mal educado y para demostrar que soy generoso les mostrare a una amiga muy querida" haciendo una seña unos guardias entraron. Los ojos del hombre y la mujer se llenaron de rabia y tristeza con impotencia.

La reina Selene con sus manos entre grilletes y ropa sucia camino hacia a lado de Arron dirigida por los soldados de capa blanca, la mujer iba con la misma elegancia y sereno sin un atisbo de derrota ni odio, solo era una infinita tristeza lo que abarcaba su rostro

"eres un…" antes de que diga algo la mujer, el hombre la paro.

"estas viva mi amiga" dijo la mujer queriendo abrazarla al igual que el hombre

"me alegra igual que estén bien amigos míos" susurro sin fuerzas

"entonces a ella si le dan un saludo y a mí no" con un tono falso de dolor,

"esto no es una reunión de diplomacia, ni de paz, es imperdonable mostrarnos esto y ver a mi hija que es lo que quieren de nosotros" la mano de recha del rey Arron dio un papel a cada uno, después de leerlo, el hombre lo arrugo y lo tiro al suelo escupiendo, la mujer solo se quedó viendo sin creerlo

"es un insulto a nosotros, prefiero morir antes que acepte"

"aun no entienden la situación, no estás en condiciones de rechazar" otro par de guardias trajo a dos personas más, eso fue la detonación para que la mujer llore y el hombre a punto de matar al rey, los soldados los colocaron en el suelo

"porque haces esto Arron, no hagas esto por favor es imperdonable"

"no otra vez con tus sermones, llévensela ya hizo su parte" unos guardias llevan a la reina desapareciendo por la puerta

El hombre se arrodilla enfrente de persona que trajeron, no vio pulso en el eso lo desarmo.

"no…, que le han hecho," dijo sin brillo en los ojos expresión frívola

"yo que tú no lo haría rey Elit" advirtió ya que el cuarto empezó a enfriarse

"que le hiciste a mi hija" viendo la reina de júpiter a su hija inconsciente yaciendo en el piso.

"como había dicho soy un rey generoso, si hacen el trato dejare velar por tu sobrino y llevarlo a su planeta y que tenga un digno entierro, a ti mi querida reina dejare a vivir a su preciada hija como un bono extra a este acuerdo"

"no tengo nada que tratar con usted"

"entonces prefiere ver en el mismo estado que su sobrino a su hija?" el rostro del rey se mostró pálido y su expresión al fin cambio

"donde está mi hija"

"ella está bien cuidada, pero si siguen así me temo que sufrirá lo mismo que la princesa joviana o como su sobrino"

"veo que necesitan tiempo para tomar una sabia decisión, les dejare un momento a solas para que piensen" dicho esto salió dejando a ellos solos en la habitación

"maldito voy a mandar a mi ejército " dijo con ira la reina

"amiga mía no dejes que tus impulsos primitivos te guíen, necesitamos pensar claramente"

"acaso no estas pensado en tu hija, mira que le hicieron a tu sobrino, mira el cuerpo de mi hija" grito encolerizada

"por eso mismo necesitamos pensar no quiero que se derrame sangre y se pierda el linaje de mi planeta todo lo que hemos logrado para que se acabe así"

"que propones, que le demos tributos quien sabe para qué, servirle y encontrar a la princesa a cambio de estemos en paz, que se que si cedemos, la paz nunca será restaurada"

"allí dice claramente que nuestras hijas serán las primeras en ofrecer como tributo, ósea que nunca las volveremos a ver, no quiero eso" casi a punto de perder el control la reina

"no tenemos ejercito suficiente para derrotarlo, ve que le hizo a los planetas exteriores, a la luna, necesitamos tiempo para planear algo y él lo ha dado, no podía estar tranquilo y pensar en algo porque no sabía que juego hará el enemigo pero ya dio su primer movimiento es hora de pensar el nuestro" la reina suspiro cansada tratando de procesa lo dicho, era todo cierto, tenia que pensar con la cabeza fría

"necesitamos hablar con venus y marte" el rey asintió

"no quiero abandonar a mi hija pero el futuro, es lo primero nuestra gente y sé que mi hija lo entenderá"

"mi muchacha me dijo lo mismo y no sabes cuándo orgullosa estoy de ser su madre" acariciando el cabello de makoto

…..

Fin del capitulo


	7. 7 tormentosos pensamientos

Listo para otro capítulo, solo recuerdo que los derechos de los personajes de Sailor Moon no son míos, la historia sí.

Capítulo 7: tormentosos pensamientos

Pov Rei

"Pronto nos van atacar huyan, manténgase alejados" grité esperando que me escuche y obedezca.

"no me iré sin ti" serénity me gritó de regreso, había miedo y desesperación en su voz al igual que seguridad, serénity era terca cuando quería. Yo estaba peleando con la mujer con el rostro cubierto a la mitad en una batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo.

"Tú no sirves en la guerra si mueres hoy, vete" le grité esperando que me haga caso, escuche a luna decir algo a serénity pero no entendí. No podía bajar mi guardia Ya que un golpe iba a mi rostro esta mujer era rápida pero no tanto como yo por lo tanto esquive y lance mi ataque.

Había incinerado el látigo de la mujer, ahora solo quedaban cenizas del arma, por lo tanto supongo que eso la enfado tirando el mango a un lado, saco un cuchillo de su cinto. Al instante sentí la furia de los golpes que no dejan de lloverme incapaz de poder salir e ir a acabar con los demás youmas que tentaban con la seguridad de la princesa. Fijo la mirada en serénity y luna, estaba un poco alejados de ellas y no podía ir a ayudarlas, para el colmo no huían, ya que no podían ni siquiera retroceder porque eran cercadas por unos youmas y tras sus espaldas estaba un muro de piedra impidiendo el paso, estaba segura que querían a serénity viva pero no dejaría que la toquen un pelo, no lo permitiría, antes muerta, la princesa era su deber, su lealtad era con ella y no iba a fallar.

Si no escapaban pronto llegarían más refuerzos y eso no era nada bueno y no podré protegerla bien tenía que hacerlo ahora.

-"no te permitiré que vayas a ningún lado"- dijo la mujer adivinando mis pensamientos

-"te matare, si es lo que querías"- añadí con firmeza.

-"arrogante, fuerte, audaz apasionada, y sobretodo leal, así te describieron por el espía enviado"- murmuro sonriendo

-"¿quién es el bastardo que nos traiciono?"-pregunte. Así que había un espía después de todo por eso sabían casi todo acerca del palacio los guardias por eso fuimos derrotados fácilmente.

-"te equivocas el no los traiciono, porque siempre fue fiel al rey Arron"- dijo con sentimiento

-"eso no me importa solo quiero saber quién es…" – dije furiosa. Una sonrisa escapa de sus labios interrumpiéndome con su tonta risa.

-"no tienes idea de lo cercano que estaba de ustedes y ninguna lo vio venir… o si"- moviendo la cabeza fingiendo lastima claramente disfrutando de la situación mientras más enojada y confusa me encontraba.

-"pero eso no importa porque ha logrado su cometido, por fortuna para ti te quieren viva, pero también me dijeron que si morías siempre estaba bien con tal que la princesa este viva y que sea llevada al rey"-. Al instante corrí hacia ella barriéndome al último segundo eso le tomo de sorpresa por lo que procedí a incinerarla, no pensé que fuera rápida en reflejos que solo se quemó parte de su brazo y pare de su pierna, ambos de lado izquierdo, su grito se escuchó a millas

-"no te metas con la princesa, nunca la tocaras"- gruñí en tono amenazante

-"maldita bruja, pagaras por esto"- amenazó mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad, yo por mi parte me acercaba con rapidez; hubo temblor en la tierra mis pies se cerraron en la tierra aprisionados, al levantar mi rostro azoto su puño en el lado derecho de mi cara con algo duro caí de rodillas escupiendo sangre, mi mejilla ardiendo. Otro golpe en mi estómago sacando mi aire. , me dolía mi estómago y mi cachete lo sentía quemar por el dolor, pagaría esa perra por hacerme esto.

Escuche a serénity gritar, el sonido se escuchó desgarrador para mis oídos y sabía que había visto lo que me hicieron, su grito de terror era por la golpiza que me habían dado, la situación está dando una escena que para ella seria traumante, no podía hacerle eso, maldije a esos bastardos en que se pusieron. Tiré anillos de fuego que esquivo con esfuerzo ya que se encontraba cerca.

Tire otra llamarada en distracción ya que la mujer mantuvo su distancia además de soltar un grito por la quemadura que proporcione en su pie haciendo que caiga; dirigí mi puño a la roca rompiendo y también el otro con mucho esfuerzo logre zafarme manteniendo distancia.

Y corrí hacia serénity.

un youma vio mi intención y vino hacia a mí, pero la mujer se había recuperado pronto, de pronto peleaba contra ella, me estaba ganando la batalla, no podía pensar con claridad, serénity necesitaba ayuda y pronto, ella necesitaba salir de aquí, ella debe estar a salvo. Un cosquilleo me dijo que algo se avecinaba, no podía darme el lujo de saber que era, pero era malo, muy malo.

-"corre serénity, corre"- grité al ver a los youmas moverse a capturarla. Mi sentido produjo un cosquilleo.

Al voltearme un dolor fuerte llego a mi mejilla haciendo que caiga por la fuerza del golpe. Antes de que me otro, dispare pero ella agarro mi mano antes de que salga el fuego doblándome la muñeca.

-"mira nada más pensé que eras más fuerte"- apenas termino de decir una bofetada con fuerza sentí sangre en mi boca se rompió mi labio

-"nunca debiste tocarme- gruñí al sentir presión en mi mano lastimada

-"siempre arrogante"- añadió sonriendo confiada mientras torcía mi muñeca.

-"y tu estúpida"- sonreí confiada, ella grito al sentir hervir su piel donde me sujetaba mi mano brillaba al rojo vivo pronto me convierto en fuego ella alcanzada por el fuego gritando.

Yo escupí otra vez me sentía hinchada mi mejilla levantándome, ahora era mi turno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era un día lluvioso mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente en medio de la lucha que tenía frente a mis ojos, solo podía evadirlos con esfuerzo por el suelo resbaladizo y mis fuerzas disminuían considerablemente, y si Sailor venus no entraba en acción la cosa se pondría peor para minako, pensé.

Ya no podía seguir necesitaba desesperadamente salir de aquel lugar antes de que en realidad pase algo peor y sea muerta o aun peor que eso capturada. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido para mantenerme viva. Mis enemigos ya habían disminuido en fuerza y números por lo menos quedaban cinco youmas y un soldado, sin embargo a pesar que era una buena noticia yo no estaba en mejores condiciones y no podía seguirles el ritmo.

Mi brazo adolorido casi inerte sangraba, fue un corte profundo, agarrando fuerte con mi otra mano apretando la herida para que no fluya más la sangre, de rodillas frente a un soldado y un hombre extraño que se les unió hace un momento, la sangre de mi pierna fluía haciendo un charco de sangre, no tenía ayuda aquí, estaba sola en este problema que cada vez que lo pienso terminaba en peor de los casos y para el colmo quien era el que hacia las explosiones, no sabía si eran de ayuda, porque no tenía fijos las detonaciones, solo sé que a ellos les caían mas y a mi estaban muy cerca, sin embargo no lograban darme, eso no tenía mucho sentido y por lo que veo tampoco a ellos, era extraño. Necesitaba una distracción, algo con que me ayude a escapar sin utilizar mis poderes, no podía utilizarlo sin que mi identidad salga a la luz.

-ríndete mujer, hemos visto que eres una senshi- grito el soldado fuerte

El soldado fornido rasgos varoniles y cabello corto negro, seguro era mi tipo a excepción de esos ojos y las heridas que le ocasione, si fuera un soldado al servicio del bien con gusto me rendiría o mejor que él se rindiera ante mí, que mala suerte pensé.

Por otro lado maldije por lo que escuche pero también sabía que él no estaba seguro, el hombre se movió y yo me tense por si acaso. Pero solo se limitó a estar de espaldas al soldado y cambiaron un par de palabras que no alcance a escuchar. Siempre la mirada fija en mí.

-"vamos hombre dilo en voz alta ten por seguro que no diré nada, será nuestro secreto"- dije sarcásticamente, el hombre sonrió al escucharme.

"Permíteme hablar con ella"- dijo el desconocido al soldado, el solo asintió en su rostro se veía molesto, el hombre dio un paso al frente encarándome

-"hemos atrapado a tus amigos que se encuentran afuera de la ciudad, mejor ríndete y será menos doloroso que a la fuerza"- anuncio con el rostro arrogante.

Mi corazón latió por la noticia, no era cierto, no podía ser.

"díselo a tu mama creo que más a te creería que tu propio gato" dije, sentí algo a mis espaldas reaccione antes que un youma me desgarre mi espalda, corrí con ellos tras mí.

Vi un objeto pesado en mi camino, lo agarre sin disminuir mi velocidad, tengo al en m mente.

Mi nueva arma fue arrojada a unas cajas apiladas, jale y por la acción cayeron detrás de mí cerrando el paso eso me ganaba segundos para que me esconda.

"Sé que estás ahí muchacha, no puedes esconderte tarde o temprano te atraparemos" silencio reino ellos estaban por encontrarme, si corría, seguro me atraparían, no podía ir lejos con mi herida en la pierna, aunque sanaba tendría que recurrir a mi transformación para que sane más rápido. No podía hacer eso ahora.

"hemos encontrado a dos personas en las afueras, un escuadrón pronto estarán ahí" dijo el hombre con esos ojos blancos sin arillo, me estaban tentando. Y así fue.

-"mientes"- gruñí, los hombres sonrieron triunfantes porque lograron su cometido salí de mi escondite. Pero antes de que lo que sea que iba a pasa una explosión surgió en medio de nosotros, una silueta pequeña alcance a deslumbrar, sin perder tiempo me escabullí huyendo y persiguiendo a la silueta blanca cuando me acerque mis ojos se agrandaron

-"¡¿Artemis?!"-

\- "sígueme que nos pisan los talones"- dijo volteándose a verme un momento, para después

Dio una voltereta, de quien sabe dónde saco un artefacto con su cola lo golpeo dejando un gran estallido haciendo que los escombros cierren el paso.

Un gran alivio sentí al ver a alguien familiar después de tanto tiempo, pensaba que lo habían capturado.

-"infierno que eres tu"- dije alegremente, el felino arqueó una ceja al oír mi comentario sin dejar de correr

-"se ve que pasaste un largo tiempo con mars"-

-"infierno que si"- dije otra vez ahora más cerca de el sonriendo, al pisar mi pie hice una mueca.

"-es bueno verte otra vez, escuche que estabas en problemas" viendo de reojo mi pierna con sangre seca. "me temo que los demás están en serios apuros" dijo disminuyendo la velocidad

"Estoy tras de ti amigo"- el asintió a mi respuesta entiendo el mensaje, aumento un poco la velocidad, con eso dejamos la conversación ahora había algo importante que hacer.

En la zona de explosión los demás fueron en busca de la mujer que se había ido sin ningún rastro, el soldado estaba molesto cuando vio escapar a la mujer y para el colmo el hombre había desaparecido sin decir nada, a él no le gustaba que lo dejaran así rápido reunió a los que quedaban e irían a las afueras de la ciudad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Maltratada, agitada y furiosa por la pelea, esa mujer era fuerte y me estaba dando lata y estaba perdiendo el tiempo urge irnos de este maldito lugar, mi mente también estaba en la princesa en peligro, debería sacarla de ahí y llevarla a un lugar seguro si seguía perdiendo más tiempo llegaran más y eso es algo que tengo que evitar; además también mis pensamientos fueron ocupados por venus que tenía un mal presentimiento por la rubia por ahí, no me ha gustado esto pero no teníamos opción teníamos que buscar información y punto.

"eso… ¿es todo?" preguntó la mujer con quemaduras en su cuerpo "he estado buscándote por mucho tiempo, pero gracias a esa rata me llevo hasta a ti" escuche la exclamación de luna pero no hacía caso solo estaba concentrada en matar a esta mujer y salir de aquí.

"si tanto quieres algo de mi deja que se vayan" dije, rezando para que diga que si, pero era solo una idea tonta. Bueno, tenía que intentar.

-"crees que soy estúpida?" dijo, yo me encogí de hombros casi olvidándome de mi dolor, mi reacción la hizo enojar, volvió a atacarme, sin embargo ella ya no era tan fuerte por las severas quemaduras que tenía, aproveche esa ventaja; empezamos con nuestros puños, lanzado y bloqueando cada golpe, ardía, mi rostro fue golpeado y jadee de dolor, le di una pata la cual se defendió con su brazo lastimado, dolor directo y grito retrocediendo empezamos a pelear de una patada en su brazo quemado la mande a varios metros ella grito otra vez de dolor. Casi sentí lastima por ella, casi.

Rápidamente me apresure a liberar a la princesa de los youmas carbonizando a uno con mi fuego y los otros corriendo hacia mi pensando que era enemigo que debían matar y pensaron bien, pero no fue fácil derrotarlos por mi falta de fuerza la batalla había sido dura, tuve varios cortes pero fue mía la victoria; la mujer estaba poniéndose de pie y comencé a inmovilizarla poniendo mi peso encima de su espalda, un quejido de dolor salió de sus labios, ella estaba bocabajo en el suelo sus manos en la espalda sujetadas por mí.

-"qué quieres de mí, estoy completamente segura que no solo sirves a tu falso rey"- con asco cuando dije la última palabra

-yo sirvo a mi señor y a mi señora, ella vendrá por ti después de mi" dijo siempre sonriente lleno de orgullo al decirlo, mientras yo estaba enfurecida, ahora había dos que estaban pisándonos los talones

-"no me importa quienes sean, ni cuantos, no podrán tocarla con sus sucias manos"- con eso tire una bola de fuego a su dirección y corrí hacia la princesa los youmas vieron que era un peligro me enfrentaron batallé con ellos uno por uno caía, no iba a dejar que se la llevaran, no lo permitiría.

Sus ojos amatista penetrantes en la mujer de rostro cubierto, era la determinación y tanta euforia por proteger a su princesa.

La bastarda se había cubierto con tierra por lo que mi fuego no la alcanzo lo suficiente, pero aun así ella debería estar demasiado débil, como se ha mantenido de pie.

"morirás si sirves a un débil y tonto líder" comento la mujer viéndome fijamente.

"moriré por defender la fe y el amor que mi reina y princesa profesan" declare con fervor.

"y te destruire para que esa fe y amor perdure y venza a tu líder tirano" declare con fuerza. Preparada ahora más que nunca.

"Si matar y el fuego son tus únicos talentos, esas serán tu maldición" me dijo con vehemencia

"entonces si es para proteger a lo que defiendo entonces sea bienvenido la maldición" añadí.

"somos iguales en eso, eres buena en pelea, si tan solo que estés en nuestro bando, no se desperdiciaría este talento"

"puedo probar que este talento es bien y lo demostrare en tu muerte, sin embargo el tuyo Es una enorme desgracia no tener talento para hablar bien, ni la sabiduría necesaria para cerrar la boca." Dije, la mujer apretó los labios enojada, se preparó para atacar

"veremos mars, veremos" murmuro antes de que reanudemos nuestra lucha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"ahora sé que mi hija está bien pero mi sobrino no tuvo la misma suerte"- dijo el rey mercuriano en el cuarto, habían estado discutiendo mucho y sabían que el tiempo estaba por acabar y ellos aún no llegaban a un arreglo

-"creo que por lo pronto será saber que estamos obedeciendo y cuanto se presente la oportunidad nosotros seremos los primero en atacarlos"- dijo la mujer

\- "Si no sucede, es porque la vida se empeñara en darnos algo todavía mejor O, ¿Quién sabe? Solo nos quiera conceder un milagro".- añadió el hombre mientras se sentaba pensativo

-"estoy de acuerdo mientras busco una solución a esto, espero que en ese tiempo haga una solución a este y nuestros hijos estén bien" ofreció la mujer

-"espero que los dioses escuchen tus plegarias, ten en cuenta que no estamos solos en esta lucha, las senshi que están afuera, nosotros los planetas inferiores"-

"sabes que no todos, la tierra está siempre alejado de la unión "

-"todo estos tiempos difíciles cualquier cosa puede pasar" dijo sonriendo el hombre con mucha confianza en sus palabras

"la única forma que la tierra participe es si hay otro rey y no estos ancianos egoístas que tiene y eso falta mucho tiempo para que eso pase

"Sabes que tienes que esperar, Sentimos miedo, cuando de esperar se trata"

"darme consejos sobre esperar" dijo arqueando una ceja

"estamos en tiempos de guerra, la paciencia y la buena estrategia son excelentes aliados" se defendió viéndola sonriendo

"de hecho ya tengo algo en mente pero demasiado arriesgado, te lo puedo confiar pero aquí no, en un lugar seguro "

"de verdad? Me alegra oír e…" su mirada se volvo lejana

"después puedes ocuparte de tus recuerdos ahora no es el momento" el hombre la vio sin entender la mujer bajo su voz en donde solo el podía escucharlo

"no hablemos más estamos siendo observados ahora, verdad Arithia" unos pasos se escucharon para descubrir que la mujer que había venido con su rey

"no pensé que me identifiquen" dijo un poco sorprendida, pero eso no le quito la cara sin ningún reparo de arrepentimiento, solo un poco de molestia por el orgullo manchado

"esto es un insulto, escucharnos sin nuestra consulta, esto es humillante tu señor no tiene honor" rugió el hombre, la mujer solo se reía sin disimular el sonido de su risa

"piense lo que quiera no creo que el señor le ofenda saber algo que ya sabe, ha terminado el tiempo, es hora de saber su respuesta" dijo mientras se sentaba cruzando las piernas. Los dos monarcas como si se estuvieran comunicándose.

"eso lo hablaremos con tu señor" anuncio el hombre peli azul poniéndose de pie

"mi señor el rey Arron no se encuentra más por estos sitios, hubo una situación en la que requiere su presencia en el palacio"

"¿más importante que este asunto?, con dos reyes del sistema galáctico, esto es un insulto" gruño el hombre el aire se sintió helado en un instante.

"ten calma mi amigo, debemos ser prudentes" le aconsejo la reina joviana agarrando su brazo, la habitación volvió a su temperatura normal

"pues pospondremos esta reunión porque no podemos concluir con he tu señor"

"me temo que no se puede, el me dio estrictas órdenes de no irse hasta que den una despues…"

"me temo que sí ..., no vamos a decir nuestra decisión una mujer que no es nada, quien me afirma nuestros interés, necesito que el rey este presente para que nuestro acuerdo tenga el valor que merece" dijo terminante mientras se acercaba a la mujer

"entiendo su punto señora, pero entonces no podemos devolverle al sobrino del hombre y tampoco a su hija"

"¿señora?, Ella es la reina del planeta más grande la galaxia, tercer miembro de la unión interna galáctica, solo estar ante ella es un insulto, y no somos tontos niña, mi hija no volverá aunque le tengamos que ofrecer mi planeta" defendió el hombre, la reina sonrió con timidez y su corazón se hincho de alegría al escucharlo, en cambio Arithia estaba enojada y humillada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Artemis, a dónde vamos?, mars y serénity están en esa dirección"- dije señalando la a mi izquierda corriendo con el gato blanco entre las colinas alejándonos de la ciudad al fin sin que nos pudieran localizar.

-"lo sé, pero por la información que recibí ya no están ahí, si no en esta dirección- dijo sin voltear a verme.

-ok dime como me encontraste y porque sabes tanto- igualando su velocidad poniéndome a su lado.

-mina, sabes que soy el jefe de seguridad de la guardia lunar aparte de embajador de mi planeta, además de tu asesor-

-buen punto, gato arrogante,- sin decir más por un rato hasta que vimos una cortina de humo asomarse por lo lejos, el gato tenía razón y espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

"no podemos descansar aunque tu pierna lo necesita"

"Creo que es necesario que venus se presente de todos modos" sugerí, el gato asintió aun preocupado. Luces aparecieron rodeándome y sentí en mi cuerpo cambiando a mi fuku remplazando mis ropas.

"sube a mi hombros tenemos que ir rápido" el obedeció y con eso apure el paso, no me gustaba nada esta sensación que tenía.

-"mucho mejor" sentí energías renovadas y un cosquilleo en mis heridas, señal de que están curando. Aun que si seguía con cojera pero estaba mucho mejor que hace unos instantes, necesitaba encontrarlas aún mi pie que destrozado tenía que llegar, ellas me necesitaban,

Sentí a marte y a serénity un poco más lejos de donde se encontraba marte pero no lo suficiente lejos.

¿Que habrá pasado?, ¿cómo es que lo descubrieron? Muchas preguntas surgieron en mi mente y una enorme preocupación por mis amigas.

Después de un rato vi la batalla a lo lejos, y dos siluetas batallando fuertemente además de que en otra parte un grupo de soldados y youmas llegaban a la batalla, era obvio que eran refuerzos de la mujer. Como si fuera posible aumente la velocidad pero sabía que no llegaría antes que ellos.

Y así fue.

Era mars que peleaba con una mujer, ambas en pésimas condiciones pero se veía que la mujer era peor su estado.

Vi una llamarada de fuego elevarse creando un muro ardiente entre mars con la mujer y los youmas.

"maldita sea Artemis, necesitamos ayudarla pero la prin…" un ruido me interrumpió. El hombre intentaba desmoronar el muro de fuego. Maldije otra vez.

Estaba a punto de llegar solo esperaba que el muro de fuego fuera resistente y esperara que llegue.

No fue así.

El mismo hombre pudo destruir el muro, los youmas sin esperar ordenes le cayeron a mars que apenas se defendía, se veía que no podía con ellos, estaba en mal estado, la mujer también uniéndose a los otros, estaba dándole con todo a la senshi, espera mars estoy a nada de llegar a ti. Solo podía hacer algo. Lleve mis dedos a mi boca y solté un chiflido, eso atrajo la atención de algunos que vinieron corriendo a mí, con mi índice empecé a dispararlos, esperando que surta efecto, pero por la distancia muchos lo esquivaban. Por lo menos atraje una cantidad hacia a mí.

"HEY IDIOTAS"- hay una Sailor aquí" hice una mueca al ver lo que paso, funciono la distracción pero también mars había caído por lo que el hombre De un golpe a mars. Fue arrastrada varios metros.

El hombre ordeno que se detengan y se acercó a mars que aún no se levantaba. Segundos después llego los refuerzos.

Pero no era yo.

Fue serénity que salió corriendo de quien sabe dónde hacia la maltratada Sailor mars. El hombre se volteo a ver. la princesa y una rata negra a su lado se detuvieron a una distancia demasiado corta para mi gusto, serénity hablaba pero no podía escuchar.

Un youma llego muy cerca de mi batalle poco para arrojarlo a un lado, muerto.

"por Selene" grito Artemis al ver como el hombre sujeta a serénity y la rata se tira a el

"PRINCESA" exclame

Se la estaban llevando, solo estaba a unos segundos de llegar y creo que lo notaron, eso era bueno pongan la atención en mí y no se la lleven. Ore para que eso pase.

Los youmas corrieron hacia a mí, pero el hombre se deshizo del gato y golpeo a serénity dejándola inconsciente. MALDITO.

Los primeros youmas fueron rápidos en desparecer con mi poder. No eran ellos a quien buscaba solo eran estorbos. Nadie llevara a la princesa mientras viva.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Palacio de la Luna

Un resplandor negro surgió en la entrada del palacio lunar para después se torna en la silueta Una Mujer , en un instante aparece caminado con vestuario en la que consistía en una capa oscura y su armadura negro con guantes rojos un manto ocultando la mitad su rostro, sus ojos eran cafés oscuros, cabello negro largo ondulado recogido en una cola alta, sus rasgos era una mujer hermosa piel Morena clara estatura más alta que amy. Una espada en su cinto rojo vino oscura. Llegaba al palacio donde los soldados del falso rey le permitieron el paso sin preguntar, no era por respeto si no por miedo, su aura era muy misteriosa y sus ojos no mostraban el brillo de un humano normal.

"nuestro amo no se encuentra, sin embargo pidió que lo esperes en el salón" pido el sirviente todo nervioso. La mujer solo asintió y se dejó llevar por el pobre hombre

"llévame a ver a nuestras invitadas" el hombre confundido ya que no había ninguna invitada solo las senshis que estaban en….

"oh, por supuesto, por aquí señorita" cuando vio a que se refería, inclinándose se puso a indicar el camino, la mujer lo siguió

"ahora solo hay una senshi en custodia, la senshi de júpiter fue trasladada a otro lugar" mientras bajaban de la escalera, la mujer no dijo anda, el hombre nervioso pero al igual se sentía afortunado de estar cerca de la mujer hermosa, había algo que siempre le atraía, era como Arithia, pero esta era más poderosa la atracción.

"déjame sola" anuncio en un susurro pero eso fue algo que el hombre se emborracho de placer al escuchar, y quiso escuchar más, pero no lo hizo ya que también estaba la otra parte de que la mujer era peligrosa.

La mujer fue hasta donde estaba la senshi de mercurio, se paró hacia donde estaba y se quedó mirando

"¿dónde llevaron a mi primo?, ¿quién eres?"

"tu nombre es amy, una de las senshis, es hora de decirme donde encuentro a la princesa y a mars"

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Serénity pov

De un momento a otro los youmas estaban sobre mí y luna, estaba tan asustada, me recordó el día que me atormentaba todas las noches, el dia que mi casa, mi hogar, mi familia fue atacada y reviví la imagen de la sangre en mis manos y las paredes manchadas. Mi cuerpo temblaba por eso, por mí por luna; pero me preocupa más Sailor mars, en unos minutos Rei estaba con heridas, no había visto su modo de pelea en una batalla, siempre fue en los entrenamientos que me permitían ver ya que no me dejaban verlas entrenando con frecuencia.

Era sorprendente la lucha contra la mujer con el rostro cubierto. Grite de miedo cuando fue derribada y golpeada con fuerza en el rostro hermoso. Espera ¿hermoso? Pensé, que me pasa.

Un ruido de un golpe me saco de mis pensamiento ahora la mujer estaba en problemas, quería ir ayudar, no me gustaba la violencia, pero me temo que ahora era necesario, porque, pero mis pies eran gelatina con el miedo apreté a luna entre mis brazos, además sabía que no llegaría lejos por estos youmas que era una bendición que no habían hecho nada en contra de nosotros solo dejando a nulas la vía de escape. Un grito de dolor producido por la mujer hizo que voltee a ver a Sailor mars lanzarle fuego, para después la senshi empezó correr hacia nosotros los youmas listos para enfrentarla lanzando sus garras a ella que los esquivo lanzando fuego matando a cada uno de ellos.

"vete aun puedes hacerlo yo los detendré" me dijo desesperada, yo no dije nada, abrumada por la situación y feliz porque estaba cerca de mi, estaba un solo monstruo para llegar a mi, pronto podríamos salir juntas sin que ella se lastime mas, sin embargo, cuando solo quedaba uno la mujer apareció hiriéndola atravesando una cuchilla en la espalda. Grite de horror espantada sin embargo a pesar de haber escuchado también el desgarrador grito de ella se las ingenió para zafarse y mantener la distancia.

El viento fuerte golpeaba su cabello mientras su mano apretaba la herida en su costado machado de rojo, se veía cansada con su rostro hinchado, tomo un respiro e invoco su poder no había visto ese poder, me calentaba el fuego de ella, las llamas de fuego rojo vivo obedeciendo a su dueño con sus manos formo unos arillos de fuego tirándolos al youmas y a la mujer; en un momento a otro solo que daba la mujer a punto de caer solo pude distinguir los labios gritándome algo pero no obedecí hasta que luna me rasguño llamándome mi atención.

-"hay que movernos y escapar marte al fin nos dio la oportunidad" ofrecio luna quitándose de mis brazos para verme desde el suelo

"no" susurre fijando la mirada en luna para después ver a mars pelear con valentía. Bailando con el fuego ardiente esperando las instrucciones de su ama. Era tan…

"No me iré sin ella" dije sin apartar la vista en la pelea que

"Princesa debemos salir de aquí por su bien, además es deber de ella protegerte" instándome a irme, pero no quería dejarla, ella está muy herida, no podría abandonarla.

"No luna, ella necesita ayuda, quiero ayudarla"

"Solo la estorbarías, ella puede no ves, pronto antes de que en realidad te pase algo malo"

Mordí Mi labio por el punto que me decía luna, tenía razón en eso, solo estorbaría porque no se utilizar mis poderes y soy muy torpe, porque no fui valiente y audaz como mis guardianas. Aunque no quiera, si me alejaba lo suficiente tal vez no estorbaría mucho a mars.

Asentí a luna y corrí a la dirección apuesta a la batalla con mis lágrimas cayendo y mi corazón dolía por la decisión, mire atrás y Rei vio como corría y vi que asentía dándome una sonrisa tenue, solo eso vi antes que voltee para correr con luna a mi lado.

No fui tan lejos, solo lo sufriente para no estorbar esconderme y para poder ver a mars pelear.

Estaba ganando, eso alivio mi corazón, solo rezaba para su herida no fuera tan profunda, se tenía que atender pronto, pensaba, pero antes de que mars del golpe final un viento fuerte la mando a varios metros, voltee a la dirección donde el viento surgió y lo que vi me dejo helada.

"NO" surgieron youmas y un hombre, estaban golpeándola sin piedad apenas ella se ponía de pie. Tengo que ayudarla.

"Ni te atrevas" me regaño luna mirándome severamente

"La van a matar" dije a punto de sollozar, necesitaba ir con ella.

"ella es un soldado sabe que puede morir en cualquier momento, princesa, y eso viene con el deber"

"pero…"

"si muere entonces no fue una gran guerrera"

"como puedes ser tan insensible luna. La están matando" solloce mis lagrimas cayendo al ver como la golpean.

"lo se," murmuro bajando la cabeza luna apenada por su arrebato

"tienes que ser fuerte, tu vida es la esperanza, por eso ellos te protegen, para que podamos ganar, mars es una gran guerrera formidable una mujer leal y te acompaño en el dolor, pero estamos en guerra no puedo darme el lujo de llorar, porque si lo hago no dejaría de hacerlo" pude ver sus ojos rojos, ella estaba siendo fuerte.

"oh luna, lo sien.." volteo para ver ese ruido. Mars lanzada a varios metros y no se levantaba, mi mente estaba en blanco, mi corazón latía fuerte

"Levántate" dije sollozando, levántate por favor tienes que luchar" susurre en llanto

Vamos mars, su cuerpo inerte en el suelo y el hombre se acercaba. Una mujer se dirigía hacia nosotros a toda velocidad, era venus. Mi corazón se inundó o con una pizca de esperanza ella podía salvarla, ella podía.

El hombre llevo su mano a su cinto a punto de sacar su espada seguro a matarla. Venus no llegaría estaba demasiado lejos para ayudarla. El hombre con su zapato empujo su hombro confirmando mis sospechas, mars estaba inconsiente o peor muerta. El va hacer algo, no quería saber que será su acción no podía dejar que le haga más daño

"DETENTE" grite saliendo de mi escondite corriendo hacia donde esta el. Me vio y sonrió vi esos ojos blancos sin arillo,

"princesa serénity"

"al fin puedo tener el gusto de conocerte" su tono era respetuoso pero su rostro y sus facciones me decían que era lo contrario

"aléjate de ella por favor" rogué sentí mi cuerpo temblar al ver el cuerpo de mars

"me temo que no puedo hacer eso" dijo mientras se dirigía a mi, retrocedí, pero me agarro al instante luna se tiro a el mientras yo forcejeaba no duro la resistencia

"lunaa" grite cuando la aventaron lejos, la gata estaba inmóvil en el suelo

"duerme princesa" sentí un golpe en la nuca y pronto estaba sumergida en la oscuridad

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuara….

Acá esta el capítulo aunque demasiado la espera, lo siento por eso las cosas que suceden en la vida me mantienen alejado de hacer esta historia

Felices vacaciones


	8. Incertidumbre

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 8. Incertidumbre

…..

Marte Pov

Un gemido escapó de mis labios al despertar, me encontraba tirada en el suelo, dolor sentía en mi abdomen y mi cabeza palpitaba. _Serénity_ Pensé _,_ aferrándome desesperadamente reuniendo fuerzas, mis dedos de mi mano derecho se cerraron agarrando la tierra árida, escuché sonidos de batalla y una voz familiar, alcé mi mirada y lo que vi, hizo que mi corazón latiera dolorosamente por la vista.

El hombre de espaldas a mi yacía entre sus brazos a la princesa, Reconocí la blanca y suave mano de serénity colgada inerte.

-"No"- susurre

Mi mente recordó, no podía fallar de nuevo, mi cuerpo se enfureció, aún no había terminado esta batalla. Mi vista se enfocó en el hombre que daba órdenes.

"captúrenlas, si se resisten… máte…" el hombre no termino su frase ya que un golpe en su espalda, al instante había robado a la princesa de sus brazos, el hombre sorprendido por no sentir a la senshi detrás de él, serénity yacía ahora entre mis brazos inconsciente, estudie si había alguna herida y al presenciarlo, mi furia incremento, verla de ese modo mi sangre ardió.

"pagaras por esto" un aro de fuego se fue directo al hombre, mi ira intensificándose, el retrocedió mis instintos estaban muy fuerte con delicadeza deje a serénity en el suelo. Ahora la protegería no dejaría que nadie la toque. Nadie. Avance a la batalla.

Maldición; había sido una estupidez! Dejarla sola, debería haber sabido! Marte apretó los dientes en el dolor y en la ira de sí misma. Dioses, su costado duele tanto! Y si eso no fuera suficiente, estaba perdiendo sangre por varias partes de su cuerpo... y mucho de ello.

El hombre ya estaba cerca de mí a punto de atacarme, una cadena de oro sujeto su pie lanzándolo lejos.

"cuidado marte" gritó mi amiga, un gran alivio inundo mi corazón al verla viva junto a mi peleando con valentía como siempre, esa era mi compañera, mi líder, Sailor venus.

La mujer con la que había peleado anteriormente aún seguía de pie, ella levanto La roca con ambos puños por encima de su cabeza lanzándola, directo a Sailor Mars, intentando aplastarla a como dé lugar, aunque su movimiento no fue rápido en tirar la roca. Marte se movió desesperadamente hacia un lado y barriéndose como los puños agrietado el suelo de arena entre ellos. Marte soltó a su lado jadeo de dolor, con la mano empapada de sangre.

Levante mi vista, Venus estaba peleando con el hombre, una gran pelea, no podía esperar a ver quién gana, sabía que mi amiga era fuerte, sin embargo esto se tenía que terminar ahora, marte puso hábilmente hacia delante y en una posición de pie, dejando una huella de la mano de color rojo detrás. Más de su sangre decorado el piso de la esclusa con el movimiento.

"eres una mujer terca, muérete de una vez" gritoooo

"no tengo pensado morir hoy, mi princesa me necesita, mientras ella este en peligro mi vida es de ella"

"ALMA DE FUEGO!" Sailor Mars sacó un pájaro hecho de fuego a la mujer. El pájaro se estrelló de lleno en el pecho, Luego, con el sonido de rasgadura de tela, un agujero de oscuridad definitiva atravesó en un lugar que no pertenecía, las llamas lamiendo alrededor del cuerpo.

Al ver a la mujer morir incinerada, repitió hacer lo mismo al hombre. Venus y el hombre se separaron. Al ver la oportunidad Sailor Mars disparó.

Se tragó su pánico al ver que su ataque había hecho nada para dañar a la criatura, dejando su piel dura poco ennegrecido en la espalda donde el ataque le golpeo. Hubo un grito salvaje de un youma, sus patas y garras de las manos afiladas mientras desafiaba las leyes de la física y empezó a correr a lo largo del lado del canal de tierra de la meseta del valle del desierto de Urano donde se encontraban hacia Marte. La senshi se lanzó hacia atrás como una cuchilla cortó en frente de su cara, un poco más y no solo el viento se hubiera cortado.

-Ah, infiernos, marte, puedes más con eso, necesitamos salir. – grito venus, marte rebuscó a través de la batalla, venus se volvió hacia el hombre para atacarlo, su cara seria, era claro que estaba pensando, quise ir a ayudarla.

-"No, espera".- me detuvo Ella en un segundo saco a los youmas del camino.

-"veo que les he subestimado senshis, he visto la ferocidad de tus amigas…" dando unos pasos mas cerca

-"la lealtad de Júpiter una joven valiente aun no la han rompido, es tan hermoso el coraje de sus ojos diciéndome una y otra vez como mataría a cada uno de nosotros, nunca se rinde ni aun cuando los soldados fueron gritando cuando pasaron por lo mismo " argumenta como si fuera hablando del clima.

"ustedes no pueden matarme, podemos ser más civilizados y llegar un acuerdo"

"-mira guapo, la plática sería la última cosa en mente. - dijo venus

El hombre estaba pensativo aunque la fuerza que les otorga a los youmas no suele durar demasiado tiempo. Una vez que superan la transición, son incapaces de exponerse a ataques, debía irse con la princesa. Pronto.

Sonrió pensando en la muchacha joviana. Daría una visita pronto cuando lleve a la princesa.

El hombre miró fijamente a venus

"Mi nombre es…." Marte lo interrumpió.

"No me interesa tu maldito nombre" rugí que quería este hombre hablando, solo hacia herir mi sangre

"Mi querida senshi, necesito que vayas conmigo, quieres ver a tus amigas, le hice una visita a tu amiga joviana".- murmuró, venus aprietos su mandíbula mordiendo su labio.

-maldito bastardo- grite queriendo aplastarlo y quemarlo

"mars" el grito de venus me detuvo, era claro que el nos estaba provocando

debemos salir de aquí, ve por serénity haremos un gran escape" guiñándome un ojo, por mi parte asentí, aunque venus no se veía mal estado y haciendo bromas, pero a mí no me engañaba, su traje estaba en condiciones pero su modo de pelear estaba muy debajo por lo de siempre, y estaba más callada de lo habitual, eso significaba que necesitamos salir de aquí cuando antes.

Las dos estábamos peleando sin embargo estábamos contra el hombre, de un moviendo de la mano de venus su cadena se enrolló al pie del hombre para lanzarlo lejos

"ve por serénity y vete yo iré después de ti"

"no vamos hacerlo juntas" implore

"calla mars y es una orden" su voz fuerte y determinante, después me dio una sonrisa confiada.

Asiento de mala gana he hice lo que me dijo con serénity en mis brazos corrí lo más rápido que pude, sin mirar atrás, mis ojos picaban por el dolor de mi costado y por dejar a mi compañeras atrás, solo escuchaba los ruidos de batalla, no podía teletransoportame ahora, había perdido mucha energía en la batalla, teníamos que escondernos y descansar, pero ahora mi objetivo era mantener a salvo al princesa

…..

En algún lugar lejano del palacio lunar

"pues pospondremos esta reunión porque no podemos concluir con tu señor"

"me temo que no se puede, el me dio estrictas órdenes de no irse hasta que den una respues…"

"me temo que sí ..., no vamos a decir nuestra decisión una mujer que no es nada, quien me afirma nuestros interés, necesito que el rey este presente para que nuestro acuerdo tenga el valor que merece" dijo terminante mientras se acercaba a la mujer

"entiendo su punto señora, pero entonces no podemos devolverle al sobrino del hombre y tampoco a su hija"

"¿señora?, Ella es la reina del planeta más grande la galaxia, tercer miembro de la unión interna galáctica, solo estar ante ella es un insulto, y no somos tontos niña, mi hija no volverá aunque le tengamos que ofrecer mi planeta" defendió el hombre, la reina sonrió con timidez y su corazón se hincho de alegría al escucharlo, en cambio Arithia estaba enojada y humillada. pero fue un momento después se enderezo con elegancia

"tienen dos semanas para decidir, ya saben las consecuencias de quienes osan ir contra el rey, con su permiso" dijo suavemente aunque por dentro hervía de rabia para después salir lo más dignamente.

Se detuvo cuando indico a los guardias que lleven a Júpiter,

"mi hija… no." Dijo la mujer queriendo ir a buscar a su hija, el rey tuvo que sostener a la reina que quería destrozar el lugar.

Truenos se escuchaban por la zona del edificio haciendo que lo guardias se asombraran, una tormenta y ella podía llevar a su hija sana y salva pero desatar un rayo, podría ser su ruina.

"puedes velar a tu sobrino en paz es estos días" el rey apretó su mandíbula pero no dijo nada. Ver a su sobrino fue un golpe bajo sin embargo el no haría nada estúpido.

"aunque su hija puede que no llegue a la semana, sus majestad" refiriéndose a la mujer, sin decir más salió

El rey mercuriano no dijo nada, sin embargo la habitación se tornó frio y donde estaba parado había grietas de hielo, la reina, por lo tanto estaba pálida sentándose en la silla pensando que tal vez sería la última vez que vería a su hija.

…

"¿Marte?" serénity se apoderó de la parte frontal del fuku de su amiga, mirando hacia ella en una inmensa preocupación.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Por supuesto!" Sailor Mars mintió, mirando hacia adelante tratando de no mostrar cansancio que sentía. Su costado era un infierno de dolor, además de sus pies empezaba a doler de tanto correr producto de la falta de sangre supongo. La herida punzante en el brazo no estaba haciendo las cosas más fáciles. Es necesario a tratar, pero ella no quería centrarse en eso ahora mismo.

Ella movió su vista a mi rostro, yo trague en nerviosismo para que no vea algo que le disguste ahora era un lio mi cuerpo,

La princesa serénity era la prioridad y no se detendría a descansar hasta saber que ella estaría segura y sana. Sailor Mars había estado funcionando sin parar durante al menos media hora ahora. ella cuidadosamente apartó la vista, miró a la curvatura en el antebrazo derecho de Marte.

"No, no lo eres. Tú estás sangrando." Ella declaró con vehemencia.

¡Oh, cómo quería hacer algo para sanarlo. Para ayudarla.

¿Por qué Rei no quería ayuda? ¿Por qué siempre insisten en hacerlo todo por su cuenta? Pensó con tristeza

Bueno, serénity había tenido suficiente de la terquedad de su amiga.

"Bájame."

"¿Qué?" Sailor Mars dijo, sorprendido.

"¡De ninguna manera!"

"Marte. Somos lo suficientemente lejos de youmas y ese hombre extraño, déjame caminar." serénity le dijo para tranquilizarla.

"Usted no tiene que seguir esforzándote." Imploro casi con desesperación al ver a su amiga palida.

Fue momentos como estos que estaba agradecida de que nos encontrábamos a salvo, ella se había casi desvanecido, y ahora. Eran casi allí. Sólo un poco más….

"necesitamos un escondite" escuche a luna decir ella nos había alcanzo un tiempo después. Mi temperamento ardió cuando menciono por un largo tiempo mi falta de deber hacia serénity. Como odiaba a ese gato.

"marte?" murmuro serénity, parecía que hace tiempo llamaba mi nombre

El cabello de Usagi se agitaba en la brisa ligera, su mano se extendió hacia ella, que parecía seguro de que era desconocido e invisible. A pesar de la proximidad amenazadora, Serena se quedó quieta, centrándose en su respiración forzada de marte a punto de colapsar si la senshi se empeñaba en seguir seguramente colapsaría. Pero aun así, a pesar de la oscuridad sofocante el aire a su alrededor, su cuerpo le dolía por su toque, pero no podía parar.

"marte puedo seguir" murmuro viéndola con esa infinidad de bondad de su princesa, eso fue todo para que la senshi la obedezca

Es como si su mirada me atrajera como las rocas de mi tierra atraen a los metales, no, esto es más fuerte.

La mano acarició la mejilla suavemente, enviando astillas de placer a través de la totalidad de su cuerpo. La mano se movió, apartar mechones de pelo de la cara lentamente. Se movía lentamente, rozando la piel de su cuello y se estremeció por reflejo. Su mano se detuvo en su cuello, la amplitud de la mano que cubre casi todo el cuello delgado y se tomó cada astilla de resistencia en su cuerpo para no hacer algo que desde luego se arrepentiría después.

-debemos seguir- dijo quitando la mano de la princesa de su mejilla jalándola instándola a seguirla.

"¡Marte!" Usagi gritó, pataleando y golear para atrapar su atención.

 _La sangre cubría la cabeza de su princesa, Podía ver los mechones de pelo sedoso de oro manchado..._

Se derrumbó de nuevo en el suelo, cerró los ojos, y continuó sus sombríos sueños de su princesa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de aquello me cuesta mucho quedarme tumbada en el suelo frio y húmedo sin hacer nada. Quiero moverme, descubrir más sobre el enemigo, expulsarlo del planeta o ayudar a las chicas hacerlo, ellas pueden yo no, soy torpe, hasta ellas me ayudaban, nosotras a fugarnos para salir del palacio. Sin embargo, tengo que seguir sentada atiborrándome de miedo, asustada por mis amigas, mi pueblo, galaxia.

Marte herida, venus aun sin pista de su paradero, solo sé que está viva pero puede que este peor que marte o ha sido capturada por el enemigo, su corazón dolió al pensarlo.

Serena estaba sentada apoyando su espalda en una roca con su mejor amiga acostada a su lado, hace dos días que no había despertado, hace dos días de la pelea, hace dos días desde que se desmayó, luna se hallaba afuera buscando algo que comer.

Una tormenta de arena azotaba la entrada de la cueva, el ruido del viento se escuchaba ferozmente, sin embargo serena no estaba asustada por eso, sino por la felina y su amiga. Luna había salido en medio de la tormenta después de una discusión de quien iría por comida

La gata había defendido su punto con temeridad. Alegando que su razón para poder ir en busca de comida es que su condición de gato y experiencia podría atravesar la tormenta argumentando que la princesa no podría ver atraves de la tormenta y se perdería.

Ahora sentada atendiendo a su amiga y guardiana. Serénity había limpiado las heridas de la marciana, observando que sus heridas estaban sanando, lo malo es que ella no despertaba.

"porque no despierta"

Recordando lo que habían planeado antes junto con venus antes de que se separen. Despierta marte, te necesito, implore mentalmente,

Un ruido extraño proviniendo de afuera la asusto, a aparte de los vientos fuertes. Tomo una madera y se posicionó detrás de una roca.

Hinco una rodilla en el suelo, preparada para entrar en acción, mis manos tiemblan mi corazón se acelera, pero sigo tan ensimismada en los sucesos del día que no me espabilo hasta que oigo como se acerca, siempre bajo la escasa luz que queda en el cielo.

Un hombre cubierto todo el cuerpo con la vestimenta típica de la zona, tenía un pañuelo cubriendo el rostro, junto con lentes para protección de los ojos entro sacudiéndose toda la arena de su cuerpo.

Al quitar los lentes y descubrir el rostro del pañuelo oyó un ruido antes que se voltee dónde provino el sonido sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza para después caer totalmente inconsciente.

…

El hombre despertó después de un buen rato, se encontraba amarrado con cuerdas que al enfocar su vista eran de él. Estaba amarrado a una roca, en una fría y húmeda cueva, mi cuerpo se sentía entumecido, eso significaba que hacía mucho tiempo que se durmió. No, dormir no, fui noqueado, no podía moverse, la mujer hermosa estaba acostada durmiendo o inconsciente?, se fijó en las heridas y su ropa sucia con sangre, había alguien más en la cueva enfoco más la vista y vio a una mujer escondiendo gran parte de su cuerpo detrás de una roca, se preguntó porque estaba ahí parece ser que era su captora. Tardo varios momentos que para él era una eternidad.

"vas a quedarte ahí parada todo el día o me vas a decir porque me amarraste" dijo irritado, ahora una mujer lo había capturado, tenia que salir de aquel lugar.

Un suspiro cansado salió al ver que la muchacha no respondía, su garganta estaba seca.

-"¿tienes un poco de agua?" relamiendo los labios-

-quién eres?" murmuro la chica, tenía una suave voz, esos labios tan hermosos, lo que más me cautivó fueron sus ojos azules, tan cálido, su voz como la de un ángel, no sé si fue su voz o su mirada que nunca había visto esos ojos tan azules, hizo que confiara en ella, nadie tenía esa calidez y ser una mala persona.

"Rahul, me llamo rahul"

"ahora dime tu nombre"

"Porque llegaste hasta aquí rahul" toda su expresión estaba llena de desconfianza y temor. El hombre suspira

"lo siento en que invadí su refugio o lo que sea que es para usted, pero tenia que ocultarme de la tormenta, estaba de camino a la ciudad, me temo que hoy no se podrá" dijo viendo la furia de la tormenta para después regresar la mirada a la muchacha, era linda, muy hermosa, ojos azules, finos rasgos, talves era de la nobleza o no es de por aquí.

"cómo te llamas muchacha" pregunto con voz suave sin sonar demandante. Sin embargo la mujer no pincho

"usted no es de por aquí me imagino" dijo como si no escucho mi pregunta

"he vivido por un par de años por aquí, pero no soy de este planeta"

"de verdad" pregunto curiosa acercándose inconscientemente un poco

"si, porque no me crees" en tono amigable

"porque, bueno uh oh? Suenas sospechoso" inquirió la rubia acercándose a la mujer como protegiéndola poniéndola detrás de ella

"La que suena sospechoso aquí eres tu señorita, ustedes dos" señalando a la mujer inconsciente.

Me siento incómoda en el largo silencio, y la intensidad con la que el hombre estaba estudiando el hermoso rostro de marte. Se negó Me negué a contestarme, debería ser más precavido, sin embargo estas mujeres parecían que no eran malas aunque no sabría decir de la pelinegra.

"Todavía no me ha explicado cómo ha llegado hasta aquí." Reitero. Él estaba siendo amable, quería confiar.

"tiene marcas de una batalla dura, y tu estas en las mismas condiciones" viendo su frente hinchada además de raspones. La rubia alcanza a tocar su herida. Volviendo su expresión triste la mirada fija en su compañera.

" me agradaría su compañía eres una mujer hermosa y también ella, sin embargo esa mujer no es de aquí, "

"así es, yo soy de aquí, ella es m i mejor amiga y me protege, quería salir pero…" lágrimas salieron en sus bonitos ojos tapando con su mano sus sollozos, me odie por hacerla llorar, seguro sufrió mucho, se ve que es una persona buena

"fueron el rey Arron y sus soldados" se tensó y empezó a temblar cuando mencioné el nombre

"no te preocupes, no soy devoto a ese rey, a mí también me han obligado hacer cosas que no quiero" murmure

"puedo ayudar con sus heridas conozco un lugar" señalando a su amiga pelinegra

"pero necesito que puedo confiar en ustedes, de donde es tu amiga"

"yo, ehh ella es de marte, mi padre la contrato hace un tiempo pero es más que eso ella es mi amiga" dijo acariciando su cabello,

"uh oh… no la puedo mover ayúdame a sanarla ella me defendió, por culpa mía es a punto de morir" imploró cerrando los ojos llenos de angustia

"yo no pue…"

"serenyt.."

Los dos escuchamos la voz, la morena se movió parecía estar sufriendo, comprobé si estaba algo mal , al tocar su frente

"tiene fiebre"

"oh marte, no te vayas a empeorar no me dejes" dije llorando, mi mano se movió sola apreté su hombro en apoyo

Toma. Le di un pañuelo con agua yo asentí y se lo puse en su frente

Me permites revisarla, se algo de medicina, aunque no soy un curandero o doctor, yo asentí, sintiendo un poco de confianza, el hombre empezó a revisar las heridas, al llegar a su costado vi el gran hematoma se veía en peor estado

"al parecer está infectado necesito limpiarlo tenemos que llevarla a ese lugar que te dije"-

Hecho un vistazo a esa mujer antes de asentir

"hazlo" dijo antes de acercarse a desatarme.

Fui puesto en libertad _. -Es el momento_ justo pensé. Quise atacarla, pero Vi su mirada, esos ojos azules como jamás lo había visto, hermosos, ahora llenos de desesperación. Suspire derrotado.

En mi mochila tenia agua por lo que hice una fogata para calentarlo,

"Muchas gracias, no sabes lo asustada que estoy"

"clama muchacha, aún no ha pasado el peligro, se necesita atenderla alguien experto" dije mientras atendía las heridas

"pero estoy esperando a alguien, no puedo"

"a quien esperas muchacha, no puedes esperar si quieres que tu amiga mejore,"

"yo uh, no puedo ir, no sé quién eres, donde me llevaras" dijo bajando la cabeza

"bueno esperemos a tu amiga y veremos que dice ella,"

"de verdad muchas gracias, de verdad"

"no te preocupes es normal, ahora podrías decir tu nombre"

"oh lunaaaaa" dijo la mujer corriendo a ver a un ¿gato? Ese era la amiga de la muchacha. Suspire

"luna me alegro verte, mira este hombre me ayudo con mi amiga." Abrazándola

"miauu" el gato pronto salto y la rubia corrió a buscarla, unos instantes después ella vino con comida y agua

"es una gata inteligente, la entre bien así que cuando salió por su cuenta pienso que busco comida y me trajo un poco, es una gran amiga, no sé qué haría sin ella" dijo para después abrazarla. Yo solo pude abrir mi boca, esa explicación fue la más rara que había escuchado, pero también sabía que en los planetas eran muy raros sus animales y veo que los gatos tienen mucha inteligencia.

"uh ya veo, es un gato inteligente"

La muchacha rasco su cabeza con nerviosismo

"es una gata, aunque es muy enojona" dijo frunciendo el ceño para después darme una fruta mientras ella comía otra.

…

"déjame sola" anuncio en un susurro casi un ronroneo pero eso fue algo que el hombre se emborracho de placer al escuchar, y quiso escuchar más, pero no lo hizo ya que también estaba la otra parte de que la mujer era peligrosa.

La mujer fue hasta donde estaba la senshi de mercurio, se paró hacia donde estaba y se quedó mirando

"¿dónde llevaron a mi primo?, ¿quién eres?"

"tu nombre es amy, una de las senshis, es hora de decirme donde encuentro a la princesa y a mars"

-¡Si va A matarme, hágalo de una vez! La mujer sintió la fuerza y un valor tan grande como jamás creyó que ella tuviera.

-¡jajajjaja eres valiente! -habla la mujer, acercándose el rostro hasta el oído de amy. -haces muy mal en ser valiente en esta situación y peor que me incites, además, ese es justamente uno de los objetivos que me tracé en mi vida.

-así que la decisión es totalmente tuya. Conservas tu vida y sigues obedeciendo mis órdenes. -amenaza .

-"Elige…"

-" no es difícil," -habla amy.

"No diré nada" la mujer un poco molesta toco a amy en su frente paralizándola, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco"

Un grito de la mujer hizo soltar a la peli Azul.

Maldita sangre senshi además de que tu mente es poderosa ayuda tu sangre bendecida por dioses, no pude sacarte casi nada pero tengo algo con que trabajar.

La mujer sonrió al encontrar lo que quería, solo sus pasos sonaban conforme se alejaba en el oscuro pasillo. Con sus sonrisa arrogante pensando en los beneficios que le depara el futuro.

Salió del palacio oía ir en la parte oscura de la luna, sentarse sola en un lugar en la cual nadie había pisado desde hace tiempo, no sin salir vivo de ahí. La mujer estaba segura de lo que hacía, para ella era un ligar lleno de beneficios en la hermosa de la oscuridad, para su objetivo.

Veamos lo que la luna me dice, su parte más oscura, venga a mí la oscuridad ara que epoda atrapar a esa pequeña diminuta luz de luna, la luna no siempre resplandece.

Un poco agotada pero satisfecha su cuerpo empieza a oscurecerse mientras se levantaba.

Sonríe para después envolver ser en un remolino de cenizas para luego desaparecer.

"Vamos pequeña luz de luna, veamos que nos trae y donde se encuentra tu oscuridad".

…..

Pov serena

Vio Rei tendida seguía inconsciente y su corazón se estrujo de dolor, nunca la había visto tan frágil, ella era fuerte, apasionada hermosa, ella cuidaría de ella, como siempre Rei hacía con ella.

Había llegad una casa vieja humilde, pero para serena eso no importaba.

Así que tú y ella son amigas eh?" dijo el hombre tratando de conversar desde que salimos no habíamos hablado.

El hombre la tenia cargada a Rei a sus espaldas, no había despertado.

"serena" dije pensando en lo que había pasado en la cueva, Rei había dicho mi nombre tenía que decir uno que se le pareciera.

"humm que dijiste"

"me llamo serena" murmure

"serena" repitió

El hombre asintio.

"bonito nombre, para una bella, hermosa y buena mujer" dijo mirándola intensamente con esos ojos azules profundos, que hizo que se ruborice. Un dolor se instaló en su cabeza, inconscientemente su mano llevo ahí

"siempre te duele" dijo tocándome, me retire haciendo que mi cabeza duela mas al moverme

"Lo siento, iré afuera" el hombre asintió

Después de haber llegado a esa casa fueron recibidos por una familia, a Rei la llevaron a un cuarto aparte done la señora del acaso era enfermera y atendió bien sus heridas, la fiebre había disminuido, solo era cuestión de tiempo, la señora dijo que era un milagro que no haya muerto, su temperatura era muy fuerte, pero ella era una senshi, ella era fuerte. Eso alivio mi corazón.

Un sonido de un maullido escuche

"miauu"

Luna que pasa dije mientras la seguía, después de unos minutos se detuvo estábamos lejos de ahí

"promete que te quedaras aquí, voy a buscar a Artemis"

"puedes sentirlo luna minako estará bien vendrá con ustedes"

"calma muchacha, siempre Artemis y yo nos encontramos, venus seguro estará con él,, sin embargo él siempre es torpe en el sentido de orientación, por eso iré"

"oh luna. Me gustaría saber dónde están cada quien, su vínculo es muy fuerte"

"ya, no es tanto, el es un cabezón, por favor promete que estarás a salvo y a ella" dijo le costó decir a Rei pero sabía que luna se preocupaba por ella.

"no te preocupes" con eso fue lo último que supe de luna, en la noche al fin pude dormir a lado de marte, solo así me sentía segura

 _Serénity cerró los ojos cuando su madre la abrazo, trasmitiendo en el corazón de la princesa, ambas reían sobre la torpeza de la princesa y veían a marte y venus jugando siempre unidas. Como mercury y júpiter._

 _Quería ir con ellas pero parecía que seria un estorbo pensó con amargura, ellos siempre_ le guardaban secretos hasta su propia madre quería irse pero una mano la detuvo

Despertó al sentir un brazo sobre su hombro.

"lo siento te asuste, toma" le dieron un plato de comida,

"Gracias"

Mientras comía con mucho entusiasmo veía a su amiga. Pensando si solo lo que había contado era todo, porque no me lo habían dicho que está pasando.

No confiaron en mí, pero siempre me protegen, tal ves sea solo la lealtad, todos eran leales, en especial marte, siempre lo fue. Pensó con una sonrisa, recordando siempre seria y sobreprotectora, y al final está siempre pensando en que soy torpe mientras tu estas muriendo por protegerme, yo cargándome de culpa por verte desbastada, no tendría que ser más seria hora.

"ahora seré más fuerte y recuperaremos lo que hemos perdido, Lo prometo" agarrando su mano"-

…

Pov Endimión

Endimión era un hombre fuerte estaba en Urano porque quería comprobar las fuerzas del rey falso, la tierra era un aliado secreto con este rey su padre decía que con este hombre podíamos apropiarnos de la galaxia y la luna estaría mucho mejor que con esos selenitas. Toda mi vida había crecido con las ideologías de la ambición de los selenitas

Por eso la tierra nunca se alió mejor dicho nunca fue usado por ellos como los demás bajo el dominio de la luna blanca. Mi madre era indiferente a todo lo relacionado con la luna. Mi padre hablaba horas de los selenitas y su corrupción por el poder, mi Madre no demostró odio ni tampoco los defendió, solo decía que ojala mi padre pudiera comprender más seriamos una tierra más prospera, ella siempre decía que lo importante era su pueblo, mis padres se querían aunque tuvieran distintas formas de ver las cosas, sin embargo había unas cosas que los unían, entre ellas yo.

Yo no era como mi madre o mi padre.

Yo quería ver qué está pasando en esta galaxia, mis padres me enviaron como representante de la tierra para pedir informes.

Todos están en forma y los aliados Fuertes de la luna era los planetas interiores los demás estaban bajo el dominio del rey Arron.

Sin embargo hubo algunas cosas que no me gusto. Talves porque eran tiempos de guerra, pero la gente no peleaba, no hacia nada malo, esas criaturas me resultaban un escalofrió terrible.

Fui capaz de ver más acerca de la vida de las personas y no me gusto lo que vi

Esto es una forma de tenerlos controlado hasta que ya no ágata ninguna opción de que ellos fueran a iniciar un ataque rebelde al rey.

Eso le había dicho el soldado a cargo. Decidí regresar a mi hogar sin embargo algo le llamó la atención y decidí investigar

Al parecer unas mujeres estaban causando mucha tensión y caos

Veamos cómo es realmente la vida se vistió de un uraniano desgraciadamente no pudo encontrarlas y fue atrapado por los hombres casi despojando de su dinero pero él no era culto de manejar al terminar la persecución estaba perdido

Hasta que se despertó y vio a un ángel atrapado en un lugar sucio y feo en la oscuridad de la tormenta. Ella era como una princesa era tan bonita al igual de la belleza exótica de la marciana se veía que ambas eran gente noble de sus respectivos planetas pobres muchachas y su rebeldía solo por pasaré por capricho en tiempos de guerra. Observe a la muchacha tomar la mano de la pelinegra y empezó a llorar, todo lo que paso fue demasiado para ella.

Necesito irme antes que llame la atención de mis padres o de nuestro aliado.

"Lo siento es que ella está así por mi además siempre soy una llorona" dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos, viéndome limpiando sus ojos con el dorso de su mano

"No te preocupes, saca todo despeja te sentirás mejor" tratando de apoyarla apoyándola

Un gemido salió provino de la muchacha que abrió sus ojos.

Parpadeando

"serénity"

 _Esos ojo,s espera, ¿que dijo? serénity? escuché mal_

"Oh reí al fin despertaste" dijo abrazándola fuerte

"Oh lo siento como estas"

"Estoy bien" Al instante que me vio, casi se me viene encima solo por….

"Tranquila, él nos ayudó, es un buen hombre" dijo defendiendome

"No, ¿quién eres? vete" tratando de ponerse de pie, yo me aleje un poco para ver si se calma

"Reí cálmate él es rahul nos ayudó escúchame por favor. creí que ibas a morir pero tú terquedad siempre te metes en problemas" le regaña abrazándola la mujer se tranquilizó y la abrazo

"Lo siento" dijo mientras la acariciaba. Sus ojos transmitían ternura cuando volvió a verme su mirada era de odio, sentí como si viera mi alma.

"Tú… eh.. gracias por todo" dijo de repente se veía que no daba las gracias a menudo

"De nada pero me gustaría preguntarle…."

"Después ahora quiero hablar con ella a solas" dijo bruscamente

Solo asentí un poco abrumado por su personalidad. Que personas interesantes me bien a conocí

...

Pov rei

"Reí porque despediste así a él"

"Él no es alguien que confio, lo siento, mi intuición dice que no debemos confiar en él debemos salir cuanto antes"

"Espera reí" dijo de repente yo hice una mueca en mi costado

"Maldita sea dónde está minako"

"Podíamos huir donde estamos, pero esa venunciana esta mas perdida que….." murmure

"Tranquila cálmate o le diré a la señora que te de algo para que duermas" amenazo

"Pero …."

"Pero nada ahora quédate quieta" dijo empujándome de nuevo, cerca de nuevo sus manos quitando el pelo de mi cara. Sonreí

"Sabes no tienes que ser tan gritona" dije agarrando su mejilla rápidamente se ruborizó

"Baka tú no hacías caso" dijo nerviosa "me alegra verte bien estaba muy preocupada"

"Lo siento princesa pero es bueno despertar y ver algo tan Hermoso atendiéndome" dije sin pensar

Las dos nos quedamos viendo

"Ya Rei tu igual eres más hermosa que yo eres fuerte y en batalla una diosa"

"Los dioses no sangran así que no soy en cambio tú eres perfecta tus ojos azules y tu valides hace que todos se enamoren de ti" Dije en un suavemente

"No es cierto no todos" dijo de repente

"Dime quién es el ciego que no lo ve" susurre perdiéndome en su mirada

Serena estaba demasiado cerca, mi corazón palpita queriendo salir de sus pecho, si seguían así ella no respondería de sí misma

"Princesa" susurro

Acercándose a mi viendo mis labios yo quería esto este sentimiento correr por mis venas mi ser reí sus ojos cautivándome. _No Rei tonta, aléjate, antes que hago lo que sea_ , me regaño. Ella me agarra mi cabello y me beso.

La princesa estaba besándome, sus labios tocando los míos, cerré mis ojos perdiéndome, esos labios fue lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida.

…..

Acá terminado el capítulo, uf fue mucho tiempo escribirlo por falta de tiempo, no podía concentrarme tenía varios pendientes, y cada vez se hace mas difícil hacerlo, pero no pienso dejarlo. Hasta la próxima entrega


	9. Miedos y culpas

Aquí estoy actualizando después de un largo tiempo

Capítulo 9

"Princesa" susurro sorprendida al ver sus ojos azules el deseo.

Acercándose a mi viendo mis labios yo quería esto, este sentimiento correr por mis venas mi ser sus ojos cautivándome. _No Rei tonta, aléjate, antes que haga, vamos haz lo que sea_ , me regaño mentalmente. Empiezo a apartarme con mucho esfuerzo, parece que ella era un imán y yo un metal. Ella me agarro deteniéndome sujetando mi cabello y me besa.

La princesa estaba besándome, sus labios tocando los míos, cerré mis ojos perdiéndome, esos labios fue lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida.

Me perdí en esta sensación tan hermosa y pasional que no me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo paso solo hasta que mi aire se acababa, ella dejo de besarme para verme, su mirada era cálida y sonriente.

"Rei" susurró agarrando mi mejilla

Ahora yo la jale y le di un beso desesperado que respondió, entonces caí en cuenta, ella me correspondía, me estaba devolviendo el beso, mi corazón se hincho de felicidad

La atraje más haciendo que este encima de mí, no quería dejarla, me sentía muy bien, sintiendo su calor

Una sensación extraña paso en mi mente.

-espera- dije empujándola levemente, la princesa me miro sonrojada y entonces su rostro se volvió de sorpresa y llevo sus manos a sus labios, después frunció el ceño al ver mi expresión, yo ya no podía verla, había algo….

Me detuve a concentrarme en lo que sentía al hacerlo voltee a ver su cara de confusión.

-debemos salir de a…-

-kaboom-

Demasiado tarde una bomba explotó cerca de la casa, fuimos arrojadas hacia la pared, y mi cuerpo impactándose, solo escuchaba un pitido en el oído izquierdo, vi una silueta entre el humo y escombros parpadee para enfocar la vista, era serenidad que empezaba a levantarse.

Una sensación vino causándome escalofríos, más rápido de lo normal cubrí a la princesa con mi cuerpo cuando otro estallido sonó mas cerca, dolor sentí en mi hombro haciendo que grite.

Empezamos a escuchar gritos y sonidos de batalla además de terror y furia. Vi a serenidad zafarse de mi, quise protegerla dejarla cerca como un instinto primitivo, luche con fuerza para no ceder, estábamos en un lugar peligroso necesitaba moverme.

-marte- exclamo serénity al ver su mirada en mi hombro voltee y vi la mancha sangrienta.

-no es nada, lo primero es salir de aquí- dije levantándome con ella

Pero…-

-vamos después me ocupo de el- sin esperar respuesta tome su mano y la jale, o sabia el lugar pero al menos estaba buscando una salida.

Espera, rahul, debe estar herido- me dijo serena tratando de quitar su mano de mi firme agarre

" lo siento mucho pero mi prioridad eres tu" jalándola un poco mas

"siempre es lo mismo, por eso lita, amy y minako ya no están" eso me detuvo, voltee a verla estaba mirándome con rencor, todavía me culpa por la huida.

"entonces no dejes que sea en vano, ve si quieres que los esfuerzos de ellos sean en vano, no están por protegerte, eres una niña insolente llorica de mierda" grite, ella tapo su boca llorando. Era la primera vez que la insultaba

" solo eso sabes hacer, haz algo bien en tu vida"

" yo lo siento" me sorprendió, pero más fue el hecho que me abrazo, no entendía porque me abrazaba, se suponía que debía llorar mas y odiarme, yo podría vivir con su odio, pero no soportaría que le pase algo malo.

" de verdad, lo siento he sido egoísta" entonces agarro mi mejilla y ahí sentí mis lágrimas, yo estaba llorando. Basta Rei después lloras ahora tienes que sacarla

"debemos irnos, prometo que regresare a ayudar " dije ella asintió pero no me miro, eso estrujo mi corazón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Reino lunar, palacio.-_

Abrí los ojos enfocando la vista parpadee varias veces-

Me alegro que despiertes pronto, algo que agradecer gracias a tu linaje supongo o la bendición de ser una legendaria guerrera- la voz pertenecía a esa mujer, parpadee con más fuerza hasta que pude ver mejor donde me encontraba y de quien era esa voz, definitivamente era esa mujer.

-porque me drogaste con…..hiervas de Júpiter,… híbroilva – dije molesta y mareada, tenía los típicos síntomas de los efectos secundarios.

-humm, pareces familiarizada con esa hierva, tal vez te gusta meterte cosas, o tal vez pasaste muchas hora estudiando, interesante- dijo sonriendo

-por tu culpa, eres tú la causante de que mis poderes estén adormecidos- la acuse, quería desquitarme, necesitaba hacerlo, creo que es otro de los efectos secundarios, tenía que calmarme.

-ahí estas mal mi querida, o tal vez no- dijo para luego levantarse de la silla para acercarse, la mire buscando una respuesta.

-esta droga fue gran ayuda para eso, todo lo demás es cuestión del poder del señor al que sirvo- dijo otra vez con la misma devoción enferma

-ya veo, entonces responde a mi pregunta ¿porque entonces me drogaste?-

-te veía tan enferma por estar encerrada que me permití llevarte a mi cuarto, desde ahora estas libre de andar por el palacio- añadió como si se le ocurrió la más brillante idea, yo la mire sin creerle, ella volvió a sonreír-

-ve por ti misma, no estas encadenada, bueno los brazaletes son para restringir tu poder por si intentas algo, y tendrás unos guardias vigilándote día y noche pero es lo mejor que tienes hasta ahora, ¿ verdad?- dijo como si nada, eso solo hirvió más mmi sangre. No amy, no cedas mantén la calma.

Yo la mire sin decir nada, me estaba dando la oportunidad de ser libre, no, no era eso, esta mujer era impredecible, tenía que tener cuidado, quieren que trabaje con ellos, tendría que aprovechar las ventajas, ellos esperan todos los caminos lógicos que yo tomaría para escapar. Maldita sea.

-Me encanta verte, tu mirada pensativa, calculando todas las vías posibles para tu misión- acercándose quedándose frente a mí, yo no podía moverme.

-que me hiciste-

-solo es tu cuerpo reaccionando a mi cercanía, querida- sonrió casi nuestros rostros rozando-

-tu rostro ahora pensando lo que no puedes analizar bien, este rostro vale mucho, me encanta, me fascina, querida-

Después de eso mi rostro yo no solo rozaba si no también nuestros labios y no podía hacer nada.

En su cama, en su dormitorio, ella se estaba relajando, sintiéndose intranquila antes. Ella recibió una llamada de uno de sus amigos por uno de los guardias, ella ya había ido pero no estaba pidió que le informen cuando regrese. Ella fue a verla tenía que asegurarse de su compañera se encuentre bien. Su amiga estaba en una cama con restricciones.

"Hola, Júpiter", dijo amy, " estuve preocupada por ti".

"¿amy?" pregunto dudosa pensando que alucinaba

"Sí, no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo... tranquila" acercándose a tocar su mejilla

"Lo siento, estoy como en una situación muy mala". Respondió al sentirse segura que es amy

Ella pensó, _"No puedo decirle que está pasando, su estado mental anda desgastado ..."_

"¿amy?"

Se alejó de lita y se estremeció un poco, "Lo siento, lita ... No puedo decirlo, me vigilan. Es como antes, pero diferente... y conmigo, sabiendo quién soy, y qué debo hacer ..."

"Quiero dormir un poco amy, siento mucho sueño, el hombre me dio algo y por eso ando débil, no me gusta estar así, pero debo descansar, ¿puedo, amy?" susurró estaba hablando de más puede ser que le dieron la misma droga que a mí, pero cuantas veces, el funcionamiento del metabolismo de lita es sorprendente y tal vez le dieron de mas ya que se recupera muy pronto.

"estaré cuidando de ti lita, descansa, cuidare de tus sueños" dije casi a punto de llorar, lita solo sonrió y empezó a dormir

Esa noche, amy estaba caminando afuera, ahora debía ser fuerte y muy precavida, estos enemigos habían planeado muy sus movimientos, ahora podía ver a lita y tenía que buscar más información sobre las demás,. Ella pensaba todo lo que es el enemigo, había una algo que no lograba entender, como estaba un poco nerviosa: "No entiendo... nunca supe que pudieron derrotarla con el cristal de plata a menos que no lo tuviera la reina... Aún así, ¿qué está pasando, y por qué había ... "

Luego reflexionó, sintiéndose asustada, "Entonces ... ¿Qué tipo de magia _era_ ese, no, no era eso?"

Ella se sentó y se estremeció, "¿Por qué la reina no tenía el cristal? No puede ser…."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

"Buen intento, Sailor venus," la Sombra burlándose. "Veo que no nos va a dar cualquier información que tenga sobre Sailor Saturn de buena gana. Tendremos que hablar con el jefe de espías sobre la modificación de los detalles de nuestra tregua después..."

"no creo nada, son puros cuentos" dije, sonando burlona tenía la seguridad que si algo salía mal Artemis vendría por mí, oculto en las sombra distanciado de mi, tenía que llenar de dudas al príncipe. Yo igual no me dejaba ver por ellos.

"Buen intento," un hombre sumerge detrás del soldado y se posiciona a lado. "Veo que no nos va a dar cualquier información que tenga sobre Sailor mars y la princesa de la luna de buena gana.

"así que sal de donde estés y te daremos tregua, pero necesito hablar contigo" anuncio el hombre tratando de encontrar a la senshi, pero estaba oculta entre las sombras.

"parece que no podemos confiar en la palabra de una senshi" hablo ese perro del príncipe

"como puedo hablar si no puedo confiar en ti terrestre" devolví

-"porque lo dices, que he hecho para que no gane tu confianza" ese fue el principito, por lo menos ya empezó a preguntar.

-"el hecho que no me ayudaste en ese lugar parece poco" gritee enojada

-"no pude ayudarte porque no sabía que eras tu y que intenciones tenías"

-por eso viniste con el, porque no confías en mi en lo absoluto, se ha acabo nuestra tregua, vete antes que iniciemos una pelea, no tendrás informaciones de mi parte sobre Saturno o mi princesa, yo podre arreglarme solas y con este rey, solo te digo que cuando a este rey falso no te necesite los quitará del mundo, para el solo puede existir un rey". Con Sailor venus se marchó dejando al príncipe Endimión y su general

-parece mi amigo que tú le perturbas solo con tu presencia"

"-humm, al parecer no estas tomando enserio si haces chistes sobre este asunto majestad-"

"-creedme malachite que lo estoy tomando muy seriamente esto"

-"que va hacer acaba de cortar nuestra tregua y no podemos saber más sobre su mayor arma que es Saturn y la princesa"-

"Malachite, venus tiene razón solo habrá un rey debemos entender muy bien a estos dos enemigos y escoger para ganar, la princesa o el rey falso"-

" Tus padres ya decidieron"-

"Si pero no me convence, siento que este rey solo nos quitara de en medio, nefrita mismo me dijo que es lo que hacen en las minas que mi padre le confió a este Arron. Debo hacer algo y pronto"

"Lo se, debemos saber bien que pasa aquí "

En otro lugar pov serena

"Hola princesa" me susurró al despertar, puse su cabeza encima de mis piernas acaricie la cara, sentí su piel suave hasta pero a medida que sus ojos me encontraron, después de escondernos ella se mostraba pálida, pero regreso a ver supervivientes, regreso después de un tiempo y luego se derrumbó. Yo me culpe por hacerle eso, me arrepentí de gritarle,

Ella era increíblemente hermosa que jamás había visto. Tenía el pelo negro de  
largo. Parecía tan espeso, tan suave y sedoso que se moría por pasar sus manos a través de él. Su cara estaba impecable y bien definida pero fueron sus ojos que la capturaron por lo violeta que eran, Sin embargo, no podía entenderla, o no quiere que la entienda, era una chica complicada, yo tuve la culpa, al ver sus ojos llorando supe el verdadero daño que le cause al decir eso, desde eso no hablamos mucho, ella fue a buscar pero solo menciono que no fueron muchos los muertos y no encontró el cuerpo de rahul así que podría ser que escapo, eso fue un consuelo para mí, pero cuantas muertes más habrán solo por mí, no pienses en eso, no es tu culpa que otros maten, siempre diciendo eso para que se pueda convencer, eso le había dicho minako.

"Hola reí" murmuro, sus ojos cerca de mi parecía un ángel, hace tiempo que no me sentía así desde que pasó cuando encontramos a Luna. Al ver donde fueron sus pensamientos.

"luna no ha regresado" dije buscando cambiar de tema, porque tenia miedo de repetir lo que paso en el otro lugar.

Pov Rei

Rei frunció el ceño al mencionar al gato negro pensando tal vez según sus fastidiosos regaños. Qué bueno que no estaba aquí, tal vez estaba afuera muy lejos, tenía que preguntar.

-"¿dónde esta luna?- de repente se acordó de minako y Artemis.

"donde esta minako, volvió, ¿está herida?" pregunté, serénity movió su cabeza signo de que minako nunca llego.

-pero luna fue a comprobar algo o encontrar a Artemis- dijo tratando de tranquilizarme.

Al menos eso era una gran noticia, esa rata negra lejos, Para Rei era una bendición que se haya ido.

Luna había aparecido tan fácilmente en nuestros escondites y de alguna manera, sabían también el enemigo nuestro escondites que habíamos visto a luna, y estaba a punto de decirle a serénity, estaba cerca. Hace tiempo que no la veía feliz Habían estado llenos de tanta vida, tanta bondad y el cuidado. Tanta pasión e intensidad en esos días. Ella tenía el tipo de ojos se quedó́ con el corazón y el alma dentro. Sus ojos podían ver a la derecha hacia abajo en ella, ver a través de todas las paredes y los guardias que tenía en su lugar, para ver a su propio corazón y el alma. Mirándola a los ojos le había dado la idea de que podía ver todo lo que era. Sin embargo la muchacha ya estaba traumada por lo sucedido en la caída de su pueblo, me lo recriminaba, bueno no la podía reprochar, había fallado como soldado del imperio, pero no podía fallar como senshi.

Tal vez por todo eso se había sentido tan protectora de serénity, estar cerca de ella, mi deber, o se había enamo… no tonta, no puedes hacer eso, ella no te correspondía, menos ahora que la galaxia está en desgracia.

" Rei, eres tan fría, porque eres así, no te entiendo" dijo de repente

"es mi forma de ser" ella iba a decir algo pero agarro su frente

"usted está bien? Pregunte al ver su venda en la frente

-"mucho mejor ahora" murmuró

"Bueno que bueno que se siente así princesa " dije sonriendo y continúe sin querer

"a mí me gusta estar así contigo, necesito un poco de tiempo para que me cure completamente" sonrío

Ella sonrió moviendo la cabeza " eres una aprovechada sabes "

" nop solo agarro las oportunidades que se me presentan "

Después de una semana escapándose con mars herida de su costado, serénity hace todo lo posible para curarla, sabe que puede, pero cada vez que lo intenta no puede y su amiga no la deja, no conocía a alguien más testaruda y necia que su amiga y guardiana. Poco a poco volvieron a hablar como antes, pero ningún intento como el otro dia hasta que…

-¿Alteza? - llamó Marte. La brisa llevaba el tintineante sonido de las risitas de su princesa desde dentro de los jardines. Ocultando una sonrisa en un suspiro,

Marte dijo: "pronto se oscurecerá". Llamándola

-Por supuesto -dijo Serénity, sonando tan cerca, aunque Marte se giró para ver sólo hojas crujientes en la esquina de un muro de arbustos-. -Ese es el punto de la cosa.

-¿Qué cosa es eso? -preguntó Marte, la marcó desde el interior de la vegetación unos pasos más adelante. Sonriendo a pesar de sí misma, Marte avanzó y tiró. Ella parpadeó cuando se soltó, revoloteando al suelo a sus pies. Reconocimiento del vestido de Serenity . -Ah.

Sin embargo, otra risita le atrajo la atención, y la atrajo aún. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella se topase con su princesa, pero entonces Serenity nunca había querido permanecer escondida.

"Duerme mars yo mantendré a vigilancia" ordeno suavemente

De pronto Sailor venus apareció saltando frente a ellos haciendo que Rei se asustara

Pov minako

" creo que me perdí de algo" arqueando la ceja antes al ver el sonrojo y la posición en que estaban de las dos mujeres.

"en donde diablos estabas venus, sabes todo lo que pasamos por tu culpa, grite al verla, acercándome

"uh eh, mejor les dejo donde estaban, " tratando de zafarse

" minako estas bien, que paso, gracias a la diosa que estas a salvo" la princesa me abrazo fuerte.

"digamos que tuve un poco de problema al huir pero ya estoy aquí, y por lo visto deben descansar" dije al ver sus heridas.

Después de un buen día minako fue a ver a Rei que estaba montando guardia.

"Rei, es mina". dijo: "¿Te sientes bien? La princesa me habló de ti ayer".

"Lo siento ... no quería preocuparte, mis heridas están sanando".

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Rei?"

Ella se estremeció, mientras sostenía el vaso, con fuerza, sintiéndose completamente asustada, "No sé ... ... ... siento que he estado viendo cosas, dile a Usagi que lamento haberla ... Ya ves ... "

"¿Esto es sobre el beso?"

"¡No! ¡No lo es!... espera,"

Rei le regañó, "¿De qué estás hablando?" Rei se estremeció

, cuando dijo, "Yo ... yo ... yo ..." tartamudeo y rio nerviosa

"la princesa me conto" dije al fin, espero que la princesa me perdone ya que era un secreto.

Ella se sentó y susurró: "Tengo miedo ... Completamente aterrorizada ... ¿Qué me sucede?"

"¿Rei? ¿Estás bien?" Ella le preguntó, notando su disposición agitada.

"Minako ..." dijo, "Oye, la princesa está durmiendo?"

"¿si, porque?"

"¿Hablamos, juntos? Necesito una voz seria ..."

"bien, este es mi punto fuerte asi que acompáñame" dije

Caminaron juntos, mientras Rei le contaba sobre eso, dudas de rahul,. Incluso le contó sobre lo que hizo, Fue lo correcto que hiciste... pero no puedes sacudirte estas quimeras. La senshi de fuego que conocemos está enamorada y _nunca se_ convertiría en un cobarde, pero sí te causó una conmoción".

Rei dijo: "Sí, lo sé. Pero no puedo asustarme, todo el tiempo. Pero quiero saber... Rei se estremeció, mientras le preguntaba, completamente asustada, "¿Hay _incluso_ una oportunidad, no puedo darme ese lujo ahora, tal vez ella me corresponde porque quiere aferrarse a algo, ella esta lastimada, se siente sola, débil con el gran peso de culpa,

Minako dijo: "Bueno, yo siento que es verdad, ahora. Por lo menos, deberías hablarlo. Si yo fuera tú clamaría mi amor.

"No ... ¿Estás bromeando?"

Minako dijo, "No te preocupes, puedes no luchar contra eso. Estoy diciendo esto, porque soy tu amigo y aliado, pero no puedo mentirte. Usted Puede vencer esto ".

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

Pov serena

Ella se alejó sigilosamente, dirigiéndose a un área oscura, al centro. Cuando llegó, minutos más tarde, estaba agotada, estaba sentada en el banco, mirando para ver si había llegado algúien. Serénity, sin embargo, necesita tener su valentía, para luchar contra estos fantasmas. Desafortunadamente, ella no tiene el coraje de hacerlo. Pero luego ella dijo, mientras un solitario caminaba hacia ella,

"Espera ... dime como llegar al palacio" entonces vio la oscuridad mala que reflejaba su capa tapando su rostro, ella sintió un terror horrible en su cuerpo

Mientras serénity corría por su vida. La de la capa la siguió, pero ella se metió en un callejón oscuro. Pasó junto a ella, manteniéndose en la ruta habitual. Serénity corrió en el callejón oscuro y estaba en un callejón sin salida. Era una enorme pared de ladrillos. Trepó por la pared y dijo: "Élla no me encontrará".

Ella saltó al otro lado de la pared, ya que estaba en otra calle. Ella jadeó, y luego salió corriendo, dirigiéndose hacia otra esquina. Pasó corriendo junto a una luz roja, mientras se dirigía hacia ella. Sin embargo, se detuvo, ya que casi la golpeó. La mujer otra vez, en otro puerta y dijo: "El tiempo se acaba, serenity ... ¿Hay espacio para unas muertes más?"

"¡marte, venus, No me dejen solo!"

Ella escapó, siguió gritando por su vida. Minutos después, salió corriendo del centro de la ciudad en dirección a un puente, cerca de un bosque. Ella jadeó, mientras estaba temblando de miedo, cuando las luces de las farolas comenzaron a extinguirse. Ella se estremeció, mientras estaba asustada, "No ... ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué me sigue? Corrió al bosque y dijo: "Bueno, mientras los pierda, ".

"princesa serénity... No puedes escapar de mi rey ... Estás destinado a venir conmigo, ella se estremeció, mientras miraba a su alrededor. Nadie estuvo allí. Luego siseó con una malvada voz macabra.

"hay muerte para uno más..."

La princesa chilló en horror sangriento. "nooooooooooo!"

Serénity se despertó, ya que estaba aterrorizada. Luego se sentó y se calmó. Ella sintió su cuerpo y dijo: "Gracias a Dios ..."

Ella miró una prenda, que era dorada y roja, con el símbolo de Marte en ella. Ella se sintió aliviada de que fuera un mal sueño. Mientras sonreía aliviada, "Aquí no pasa nada ..."

"serénity que pasa, estas bien" era Rei y minako que venían a verme

Minako Extendió sus brazos. La princesa no dudo, envuelta en los brazos de su amiga, después de un tiempo se tranquilizó

Rei preguntó: "¿Qué está pasando?"

Usagi estaba llorando, mientras Rei volteaba. Le dijo a minako: "tuve un mal sueño, me perseguía una mujer con capa, ella sabe dónde estamos, debemos salir de aquí, debemos" dijo entre sollozos

Pov minako

Luego vio el bosque, sintiendo algunas vibraciones oscuras negativas. Susurró, "venus ... preparate ..."

Había un chico con un uniforme negro con capa blanca, con cabello negro y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella lo miró a la cara y preguntó: "¿Qué necesitan?"

El chico se volvió hacia ella y le dijo: "¿Quiénes son?

" simples mujeres que buscamos leña señor" dijo Rei, las tres íbamos vestidas de civiles

"Oh ... me recuerdas a ... uh ... a alguien más ..." dijo el hombre viéndome

"No lo creo, no te había visto." Dije, ese hombre era el que me tope en el centro de comercio. Él sonrió, mientras la ofrecía un paseo, "¿Quieres ir conmigo a tomar algo?"

"No lo creo amigo." Conteste arqueando una ceja, hubiera contestado algo mas pero no era tiempo para el coqueteo

"¿Cómo es que estás tranquilo?, debemos seguir buscando, deja de coquetear" pregunto la mujer apareciendo junto al hombre

"Lo siento ... tuve una mala experiencia con ... ya sabes, no importa. Lo siento". Dijo el hombre, el dio un paso al frente, nervioso

Nosotras dimos un paso atrás, , "Si alguna vez cambias de opinión" me dijo otra vez, este hombre nunca se rendía

El chico dijo, mientras se alejaba, "Estaré esperando... Pero no hay prisa ... Por supuesto, te queda tiempo.

Te esperaré, pronto... _Sailor venus_ ". Marchándose, la mujer aturdida al escucharlo, sin embargo el hombre había desaparecido

" son Sailor senshi" al instante estábamos rodeados del ejército, maldita sea ese hombre, como supo que yo era, espera tal ves podría salvar a ellos, tendría que pensar muy bien.

" quédense quietas, les llevaremos al palacio lunar para su interrogación" dijo la mujer

Bueno al diablo con los planes no permitirán que nos vayamos, necesitábamos pelear.

Rei Se quita su disfraz y ve que es una senshi, los youmas rugieron y de pronto había dos senshis peleando, mientras la mujer daba aviso a su ama que Mujer de capa oscura y un manto negro desteñido, ocultando la mitad su rostro.

"Maldita sea marte está llamando a alguien" grite yo estaba protegiendo a la princesa, mientras marte trataba de ir en busca de la mujer antes que de informe de que dos senshis habían aparecido, pero fue en vano.

De pronto una mujer poderosa llego, al parecer una bruja golpeando a una sorprendida marte tirándola lejos, serénity dio un grito y yo maldije. Marte aun sufría de sus lesiones y no podríamos durar mucho con estos números, parece que si llamaron a todo un ejército.

Marte volvió a la pelea, posicionándose junto a mí.

"esa mujer es peligrosa, siento una verdadera energía maligna que retuerce mi estómago, me enferma, Su poder es fuego negro, magia y una espada en su cinto plateado, es muy perceptiva proviene de la tierra" me informó, yo solo asentí, maldita sea, esto no me está gustando.

De pronto la mujer volvió a atacar a marte

" al fin te veo senshi de fuego, eres la única que quiero."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **Después de mucho tiempo les traigo este capítulo, cuestiones de escuela y tiempo, tratare de no tardar en subir, y pensé que no tendría muchos capítulos pero acá estoy en el 9, disfruten y me gustaría que me dejen comentarios, no se si escribo una buenas historia .**_


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Un remolino negro se hizo presente para dar la bienvenida a una mujer de capa oscura y un manto negro desteñido, ocultando la mitad su rostro, sus ojos eran cafés oscuros, cabello negro largo ondulado recogido en una cola. Morena clara estatura más alta que amy.

La princesa estaba pálida, ella era la mujer que estaba en sus sueños, ahora estaba aquí, y por lo que escuchó estaba tras marte, tenía miedo, ella había visto lo que era capaz de hacer, le atormentaban esos sueños, ya había tenido varios, ahora sabe que es verdad, cálmate, tranquila, tu miedo es un obstáculo, debes tener la mente concentrada, se lo debes a tus amigas. Vamos deja de temblar. Deja de ser llorona, solo estorbarías recuerda el entrenamiento.

Debería decirle a las chicas, si eso hare.

"Ve…"-

Entonces la mujer fijo su mirada en mi, ella sonriendo burlándose de mi, parece como si sabe que voy hacer, mi cuerpo se paralizó no podía moverme, mi miedo me paralizó.

El hombre intimidante se había ido y pensé que era un alivio, él se veía fuerte, y apareció esta mujer y no podía creer lo que veía. Entonces ella fijo su mirada en Sailor mars y su sonrisa se ensancho y su expresión cambio.

"Eunice sabes las ordenes," afirmo la otra mujer

"si, lo sé" contestó sonriendo, nunca apartando la mirada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Pov marte

Esto no era buena señal, tenía una mala, muy mala vibra de esta mujer, su aura, su mirada.

"al fin senshi de fuego."

"¿HUM, que?"- sorprendida por el comentario brusco de la mujer. Ella en cambio sonrió mientras me miraba como su presa, esa mirada me enojo, yo no era presa de nadie.

"princesa, al fin te veo en persona" dijo seductoramente viéndola sentí la angustia de la princesa. Mi furia se incrementó. Arremetí contra los youmas cerca mientras baria camino hacia esa bruja.

"!marte no te precipites!"-

Me detuve a la llamada de venus, maldita sea esa bruja me enferma.

"debemos buscar una salida",

"son muchos…." Dijo la princesa de repente, tragando saliva, sentí su miedo, pero ella sigue hablando ahora más firme

"podemos desaparecer, ellos lo saben, por eso no dejan de atacar y separarnos" dijo serénity asustada pero al parecer ya podía obtener lecturas del enemigo, marte se sintió orgullosa.

"excelente mi lady, no esperaba menos de ti" la elogio la senshi del amor igual de orgullosa.

-"creo que no es el tiempo y lugar para elogios senshis" ella despareció en un destello

"que rayos" apenas dije y ella estaba detrás de mí a punto de golpearme, por un instante logre esquivar alejándome de ella.

"me imagino que eres la pacifista princesa de la luna"

Sonrió al estar cerca de ella solo Sailor venus se interponía como protección. Ella me alejo a propósito y caí en su trampa.

"!maldita, no la toques¡" grité lanzándome a atacar, ella me esperaba, con una finta pude golpearla haciendo que se arrastre

-así me gusta senshi marciana" su sonrisa era muy rara y su voz como un ronroneo?,

"los marcianos son muy devotos, leales, apasionados, lo dan todo por la misión, asi son descritos, sin embargo, tu eres digno de cada uno y de mi espada, eres tan fuerte, cuando te vi en la batalla fue glorioso"

Fue tanto la emoción de la mujer que no dejaba de sonreír y sonrojarse, yo estaba estupefacta, que rayos era esa mujer, tenía una obsesión, y esa obsesión era yo?

"mira tu… bruja excitada, deja de decir estupideces, vete antes de que realmente te puedas dañar" gritó venus, ella también entendió cuan peligrosa era la mujer. Ella había estado luchando con youmas y la otra mujer.

"senshi de venus, una mujer superficial, su encanto es la belleza, sin embargo carecen de …" no espere que terminara, mi fuego por poco la alcanza, su magia la protegió absorbiendo mi poder, debería ser cuidadosa. Espera…

-venus aléjate! Grite al sentir la magia arriba de ella, venus apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar arriba de ella lluvia espinos venenosos, mi fuego los calcino casi a todos, venus pudo escapar ilesa

"no deberías bajar la guardia" susurra

Su bota pateo mi costilla enviando punzadas de dolor, no podía respirar, escuche a serénity gritar mi nombre, ella sabía dónde esa mi herida. Levante mi vista para ver que su espada descendía, un lazo dorado se enrolla alrededor de la muñeca de la bruja, venus la aventó su espalda se golpeó en un árbol. Venus fue atestada de youmas después de eso

"tómala y desaparece, los mantendré ocupados. Ella gritó yo asentí acercándome a serénity que tenía una espada creo que lo recogió de los youmas, se defendía. Bien princesa, pero no quería que sea herida.

Antes que me acerque a ella, sentí la magia, esquive al último minuto antes que su ataque me diera.

"no quiero que te vayas" acercándose con su espada

"bruja loca, que rayos quieres" gruñí mi temperamento saliendo a flote.

"Vi un bonito y pequeño lugar en mi camino, Ella salió y comenzó a contar sus pasos, lo vio en el camino sobre un lugar llamado reino, no había nada más". Ella dijo como si fuera algo simple y me conociera de toda la vida.

" quería encontrarme con algo emocionante en la guerra, entonces surgió un fuego sorprendente, pude sentir tu poder, supe que eras la senshi legendaria, me encanta los marcianos son tan fuertes, ellos me pueden sentir, mi magia, pero tú eres única puedes olerlo a millas" gruñó de nuevo, "No te preocupes,, esa felicidad fue efímera cuando-

 _¡kaboom!_

Explotó algo cerca de mí, lanzándome violentamente

….-…-…-…

Pov amy

Una cosa que la mayoría de la gente no sabía era que amy era tímida con las relaciones, no la entendía bien, solo las senshis lo sabían, a ella le confortaba, los demás la veían con alguien fuerte y calculadora, eso era lo que tenía que hacer en este momento, se había dado sesiones menudo trazado y la planificación de cada paso en detalle meticuloso. Parte de la estrategia ingeniosa que se había hecho realidad se habían dado a luz en la mente aguda de Rei o minako! Con ellos el plan podía funcionar, pero solo era ella. No podía contar con makoto que estaba muy mal estado. Pero la mujer noble había conocido su lugar, y siempre había sido más que dispuestos a dar a su princesa todo el apoyo fuera de esas reuniones privadas. La princesa fue un apoyo emocional fuerte, su bondad pura, su luz. Esta fue una de las razones por las que había no había durado en aceptar ser senshi, en el servicio de la princesa sin quejarme y mi planeta se sentía orgulloso de ser quien los que representaba

Con una respiración profunda, amy se puso de pie, se sentía débil por los efectos de la droga, ajustando las mangas para que cayeran adecuadamente sobre sus brazos. Luego se dirigió resueltamente de la sala, en dirección a la prisión de makoto.

Cuando ella entró en la celda, lo primero que se distinguió- además del olor, por supuesto - era que makoto estaba sentado una vez más, como si la meditación, con la espalda recta y los ojos cerrados sus manos con grilletes además de los pies, se veía pálida y frágil. Ella giró la cabeza en dirección a amy y abrió los ojos y vi su lucha, ella todavía tenía esa lucha esos feroces ojos que mostraban valentía, como la puerta de la celda se cerró; un murmullo de disgusto cruzó su cara. Era la misma expresión que siempre había hecho acto de presencia cuando.

"Bueno, si no es la traidora a sí misma", dijo makoto con una voz tan dulce y frío como el helado. "¿A qué debo el honor de una visita de la senshi de hielo?"

 _Bueno. Ella es coherente en la actualidad y se acuerda de nuestra última reunión._ Amy sabía que así reaccionaria, la observó en silencio por un momento, la elección de las palabras con cuidado. "He venido a pedir disculpas", dije al fin, optando por ser directo. "por lo que me acusas, yo tengo mucho en juego."

Las cejas de makoto se dispararon en una verdadera sorpresa. Era evidente que no había esperado esto. "¿Oh?" ella dijo. "¿porque quiero tu disculpa?"

"Simple. Yo soy tu amigo y que yo estoy contigo. Eso incluye por desgracia admitir que cuando estoy mal", dijo amy con rigidez. Me detuve, haciendo una mueca mientras se tragó su orgullo, siempre ella rompe mi orgullo. "Por favor, dame una segunda oportunidad."

Si fuera posible, con las cejas levantadas de makoto aún más. Sin descruzar las piernas, se apoyó en la pared de su jaula, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. "Bien, bien"

La joviana se inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, con respecto al cautivo por el puente de la nariz aristocrática. "No hay necesidad de eso," dijo de manera uniforme. Podía sentir el tono lento de fastidio.

"Voy a aceptar sus disculpas, amy. Después de todo, un prisionero humilde no recibe disculpas a la senshi de hielo cada día."

"te veré pronto" ella necesitaba salir de ahí, makoto estaba bien. Amy era catalogada como una persona fría, más cuando estaba en asuntos importantes, en mercurio era algo bueno, en otros lugares no, le dolía escuchar eso de los labios de makoto, ella estaba herida, cansada, preocupada y muy enojada, pero a amy le agrado ver que la makoto aún seguía ahí y no pensaba irse aunque ellos tratasen, tenía que ver las cosas muy bien en este lugar, necesitaba algo. Pensar bien las cosas.El autor desea dar las gracias por su apoyo continuo. Su comentario ha sido publicado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

pov serena.

Se había movido para alejarse de todo esto, para evitar tener que pelear y sin embargo, aquí había una bruja demente. Serena apretó los puños con fuerza, no quería pelear, sin embargo no podía permitir que nadie saliera lastimado. Entonces hubo una explosión aventando a marte

"No ..." Ella corrió hacia Sailor mars, la mujer también.

Vi como Venus se movió rápidamente, chocando contra la espalda de la mujer y derribándolo con un grito de dolor.

Se giró, "¿Quién eres?" Ella se puso de pie.

Simplemente habló: "¡sierva del rey Arron!

Al instante se abalanzó sobre Sailor venus pero ella esquivó justo a tiempo, pero ella la siguió sin esfuerzo e incluso logró arañarle el brazo.

Ella gritó y miró su brazo con un profundo arañazo y la sangre fluyendo hacia abajo, ningún monstruo había sido capaz de seguirle el ritmo en el pasado, esto fue realmente una sorpresa.

Yo estaba sorprendida, ellas estaban siendo heridas, fui capaz de llegar a Rei que su pierna derecha y brazos estaban quemados,

"serénity, ugh, debes irte, si algo ocurre tú tienes que escapar, te encontraremos" dijo agarrando mi brazo.

Pensé por un momento sabiendo qué pasaría si incluso pensó en usar sus otras posibilidades para salir de esto las tres, pero finalmente decidí de todos modos, "¡no te dejare!" Dejó escapar una sonrisa antes de sentir una oleada de mareo sobre ella, luego tosió ligeramente, vi pequeñas manchas de sangre en la palma de su mano enguantada y una sensación de inquietud la golpeó de nuevo. Se puso de pie acercándose a venus, yo no sabía que iba a pasar por la sonrisa que me dio, ella tenía algo en mente y no sé si me iba a gustar ese plan.

"No te dejes engañar tan fácilmente, Sailor venus". Sailor Mars se acercó a ella y miró hacia adelante.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Endimión necesito que sepas que esa es una decisión muy difícil, no podemos confiarnos de ellos" dijo malachite con la expresión demasiado serio incluso para el

"debo ir a esa batalla, ahí está la princesa, si la tenemos, si veo quien es en realidad, podría saber cuál camino debo escoger"

"es una absurda idea"

"debo conocer a quienes son mis rivales, mi planeta está en juego"

"si vas y te descubren no habrá como remediarlo" había dicho lo que ya sabía, sin embargo no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

"fue una mala idea seguir a venus, aunque era nuestra oportunidad, fue distraída en su camino, la pude seguir con facilidad" dijo el otro hombre detrás de él.

"nefrita, ella nunca hubiera cometido ese error, quiso que la sigamos" añadió malachite, nefrita frunció el ceño claramente enojado al pensar que era la verdad.

"ella nos trajo aquí para ayudarlas" dije

"ella te pudo traer a una trampa, majestad" añadió jadeíta, siempre en contra de las senshis.

"ella cumplió con parte de lo que prometió, nos llevó a la princesa" me defendí

"o nos llevó a nuestra caída" contradijo jadeíta

"le aconsejo que observemos un poco más, podríamos decidir este problema si buscamos algo más" dije. Los demás asintieron

Yo solo podía ver como peleaban, era algo maravilloso ver pelear a las senshis, la princesa era como lo decían, cara de Ángel, sus ojos azules, parecida a la reina de la luna, quería saber más de ella,

Ella era la muchacha dulce, amigable, y preocupada por su amiga que conocí aquel día, esa mujer de fuego era la herida, no iba a durar mucho tiempo. Esa princesa tenía el poder de aniquilar todo o restaurarlo, Saturn era otro problema, esa destrucción solo obedecía a la corona lunar- apreté los dientes, esto era complicado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Marte pov

Madera estallaron en cualquier persona atrapada en el fuego cruzado entre mars y la bruja.

"¡A las armas!" grito la mujer que casi me había olvidado de ella, ¡Arma los giros giratorios y redondos" gritó de nuevo

Los youmas obedecieron moviéndose con gran rapidez hacia las armas. Los tentáculos y garras se deslizaron por todo el suelo dejando un rastro viscoso. Agarraron a venus y la princesa por sus tobillos y cinturas y las azotaron a al suelo

"¡FLECHA de MARTE!"

Marte gritó. Una sinfonía de fuego de cañón estalló a su alrededor, una yendo tras la otra. Los tentáculos fueron quemados y rugió de furia. La bruja pateo a una piedra golpeó la cubierta contra su distraída princesa cayó sobre su estómago con un golpe sordo. Una mujer no muy lejos de ella golpeo a venus contra una tronco tan fuerte.

"déjala en paz" levantándome mi estómago se revolvió al ver a la princesa inconsciente

"es hora de llevárnosla" dijo la mujer a punto de agárrala, venus se recompuso tirando su cadena dorada trazaron una línea de humo como muro entre la princesa ellos. Marte empezaron a pelear, nadie podía acercarse a la princesa, estábamos parejos. Sin embargo defendíamos

"No podremos, que haremos"

"Solo queda el último recurso" las dos asentimos y miran a la princesa inconsciente por el golpe

"Yo los distraeré y tú los harás" ordenó Sailor venus,

"Te matare cuando nos encuentres" gritó marte enojada por la decisión, pero no había otra opción.

"yo también te extrañare" guiñándole para mandar una onda de choque hacia ellos, Rei invoco un muro de fuego y venus rápidamente corrió hacia las mujeres, mientras marte iba por la princesa.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Reino lunar

Mercury golpeó los puños contra la repisa mientras las lágrimas le quemaban la comisura de los ojos "¡maldita sea!"

Pasó los dedos frenéticamente por su cabello empapado tratando de pensar y tratando de no entrar en pánico. Su corazón se aceleró y su respiración se aceleró. No podía enfocar sus pensamientos, todo lo que podía pensar era en júpiter. Ahogándose, Júpiter muriendo, Júpiter sufriendo. Mercury tuvo que decirse a sí misma que se calmara. Por cada segundo que pasaba preocupándose por Ella no tenía mucho tiempo. Se dijo que debía concentrarse, pensar en un plan. Ella inspeccionó su entorno e intentó pensar en algo e intentó controlar su respiración. Levantó la vista hacia la tierra y las cuerdas y una idea brotó en su cabeza.

"¡supongo que intentare, aunque me cueste mi honor!" Amy marchó a lo largo del jardín regresando llamo a los guardias

"Sí? senshi" había algo de ofensa en su tono.

"¡Abre!"

"¡no puedo!" dijo el hombre de capa mirando con desprecio, era obvio el odio a sus enemigos

"¡Bueno, vamos a salir de aquí!" dijo la voz detrás de ella, amy maldijo

Arithia y el resto de los guardias la escoltaron hacia la cuidad

"A donde nos dirigimos"

"Al evento que se celebra mensualmente querida, no te sorprendas ya que tu misma has hecho un buen espectáculo la primera vez". Amy se estrujo su corazón dolorosamente, _no puede ser_.

"No"

Eso hizo que Arithia arqueo una ceja incrédula

"No es opción, ni siquiera para mí, no te quejes más" dijo un poco cansada y frustrada, eso la sorprendió, pensaba que diría otra cosa.

Arithia y amy pasaron por un montón de seguridad hasta sus asientos. Amy yacía de pie, sin respirar, con los brazos fláccidos a los costados. Arithia tomo a sus palmas obligando a sentarse, ella ni siquiera vio a la personal que la rodeaba.

Amy la miró de arriba abajo y el pánico volvió. Había una protuberancia ósea en el brazo derecho de Júpiter y estaba sangrando. Fue severamente roto. Su piel era enfermiza y pálida.

amy se vió sobre su cuerpo siendo marcado con otros prisioneros

"¿Júpiter?" Ella susurró

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. La gente se reunió alrededor de las dos mujeres mirando.

Amy siguió intentándolo. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Su voz se quebró "¡Arithia, por favor!"

" ... ella es ... que hicieron"

La gente intercambió miradas entre sí, esto fue un shock para todos. Nadie había visto a amy tan roto antes. Derramando lágrimas por alguien.

Arithia miraba de reojo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Serénity se mantuvo al lado de su espalda presionada contra el tronco. Estaba aterrorizada, pero no tenía intención de quedarse de pie con miedo como antes.

El cuerpo de serénity estaba temblando. Todo en su cabeza le decía que se fuera. Salir ahora. No la necesitaban. Pero ella las necesitaba, no podía ver a sus amigas sufrir, siempre le habían dicho que se quedara fuera del peligro, sin embargo esta vez tenía que hacer algo

. Podía oír a la mujer líder del enemigo gritando órdenes. . Venus, no la veía, Sus ojos buscaron y buscaron hasta que la encontraron. La sangre le corría por el costado de la cara y el cuello. Por un breve momento detuvo su pelea con la criatura para apuntar su espada para emitir una orden. Estaba luchando contra tres tentáculos a la vez lo mejor que podía, sola, pero estaba fallando poco a poco. Incluso desde esta distancia, serena podía ver que venus estaba cansado. Cada golpe le quitaba cada vez más.

Lo peor de todo era que ella estaba sola. Marte estaba peor, sus heridas estaban aún en mal estado, marte no iba a durar mucho más. Serena silenciosamente deseó que alguien viniera en su ayuda pero nadie vino. Nadie podía. Estaba en peligro. Serena solo se quedó allí. Ella no podía hacer que sus pies se movieran. Volvió la cabeza, Ella quería correr. Ella tan desesperadamente quería correr y lo hizo trato de juntar su poder en su mano saliendo luz plateada débil golpeo al youma y lloro de agonía al sentir ese poder, serena estaba sorprendida por lo que vio, fue mucho daño solo eso, venus logro escabullirse y dar un gran golpe al pulpo youma

"¡marte!" Ella gritó. Era como si algo se hubiera disparado dentro de ella y de repente ella se estaba moviendo. Ella no pensó en eso, solo reaccionó. Ella saltó, el mundo pareció quedar atrapado en cámara lenta. Una ráfaga de coraje que serénity nunca había sentido antes o después de haber llenado todo su ser. Era como si una explosión se hubiera disparado dentro de ella. Su visión se tuneó y al final fue marte. Todo lo que marte podía ver era a marte. Marte.

Los espectadores que vieron a SERENA se quedaron atónitos al verla saltar sobre ellos, caer, y rodar bajo los tentáculos oscilantes. En un rápido movimiento de barrido, agarró una espada cercana del suelo lejos de un soldado caído y estaba a solo unos pies de distancia de marte. Ella yacía en el suelo tratando de luchar contra esa maldita bruja

Ella gritó un fuerte grito de batalla que sorprendió incluso a ella misma y con un gran y poderoso golpe a la bruja sacándola encima de Sailor mars, sin embargo no pudo acercarse más, ya que venus había atrapado y la jalo con ella.

Venus todavía se estaba recuperando de la conmoción de ver a la princesa justo delante de ella y de qué demonios acababa de presenciar con sus propios ojos. "Tú ... que estás haciendo". Venus dijo con incredulidad.

"Sí, bueno... estoy tan sorprendido como tú".

Venus le sonrió y tuvo una expresión en su rostro que solo podía interpretarse como alivio y pura alegría. Una mirada que decía lo orgullosa que estaba.

Marte logro Una mirada de verdadera admiración y amor.

"Te ves horrible, venus. No estoy seguro de que el negro sea realmente tu color". Bromeó refiriéndose a la sangre de monstruo negro que mojó partes del cabello de venus.

"Me veo horrible? Espera hasta que te cuente mi pelea en un bar en marte".

Se rieron, pero venus no pudo reír por mucho tiempo. Por el rabillo del ojo, venus miró por encima del hombro de serénity y se le cayó el estómago. El tentáculo de la criatura estaba regresando directamente hacia ellos y venus solo tuvo una fracción de segundo para reaccionar.

Sin pensar, venus empujó a serena fuera del camino del tentáculo. Le quitó el aliento por completo. Antes de que Sailor venus tuviese tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, ya había sucedido. El gran tentáculo negro había levantado y la había encerrado en una serpiente constrictiva como un lazo. Podía sentir las ventosas viscosas adheridas a su carne. La abrazó con tanta fuerza que venus no pudo ni siquiera gritar.

Serena se arrodilló y miró horrorizada. "¡venus!"

Gritó con angustia. Ella se puso de pie y agarró su espada.

Un destello rojo hizo que el youma-pulpo rugiera y sus tentáculos soltaron a venus.

La cara de serénity se retorcía como si estuviera sufriendo. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y miraron perezosamente a los de marte.

"marte". Ella dijo débilmente. Apenas justo encima de un susurro

"Bueno, me condenen" Dijo Sailor venus "que bueno que no tocaron mi cara". Tirada sin mover su cuerpo pero todavía tenía su típico humor, eso alivio a serena se acercó tratando de ver sus heridas.

"Dime que no estoy tan mal" pregunto venus agarrando su costado.

La voz de serena se volvió áspera y débil. "Solo… supongo... pero supongo que definitivamente me veo peor de lo que estás ahora". Poco a poco se sentó su cuerpo tenia muchas raspaduras.

Venus gritó de dolor "marte". La pelinegra fue lanzada hacia atrás

Venus se apartó y suavemente volvió a dejar a serena en el suelo. Su cabeza palpitaba aun por el golpe.

Marte tenía la piel que le cubría las costillas estaba horriblemente descolorida; un negro rojizo y azul. Era peor por su derecha que por la izquierda. Sus costillas estaban rotas también.

"No te preocupes, serena, estará bien. Serena no escuchaba Ella ya se había ido, habiendo caído nuevamente en la inconsciencia.

"Llévenme y no peleare pero ella no" dijo marte obligando a su cuerpo a no estar en posición de pelea. Para que vean que si lo decía en serio.

"si claro, la princesa es la que importa" dijo la mujer toda lastimada, cansada.

" no pensé eso de ti marciana, tu peleas hasta el final" dijo la otra mujer que era la menos lastimada de todas, ella era la que desprendia peligrosidad, marte tenía que estar atenta.

Venus no podía llegar a ella sin dejar a serénity, sin embargo esa bruja tenia un poder que….

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de venus entendiendo lo que yo pensaba

"estúpida marciana, yo sonreí, esa rubia siempre tenía el humor cuando más lo necesitaba

"También te quiero venus" dije, ahora mi turno

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Serena se despertó viendo a venus cantar algo un poder de luz se cierne sobre su cuerpo pasándoselo a serena que veía a marte creando un muero de fuego, su cuerpo resplandecio y sabia lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Ella sabe lo que está haciendo" grito venus reteniéndola.

"No dejaremos a Rei" Exclama tratando de soltarse"

Viendo que el muro de fuego se cae y los youmas arremeten contra la de fuego ella desaparece llegando a venus en medio del agua.

Siento su cuerpo mojarse, tardo un momento saber que estaba en el agua, ahí habían aparecido. Busco a su amiga que se empezaba a hundir.

Venus! Grito serena al ver a su amiga perder el conocimiento rápidamente la agarra la arrastra hacia donde ve la orilla, al menos había aparecido cerca de la isla, podría estar en Neptuno o incluso la tierra.

Serena siente mareas y ve a su amiga inconsciente

"¡ Mina!, ¡mina!" palmeando su mejilla, la senshi balbucea, la princesa suspira de alivio, rápidamente busca las heridas graves y las trata con lo que sabe

La arrastra y la deja entres unos arbustos buscando algo de ayuda. Vuelve con algunas hierbas pero venus ya estaba despierta

"donde estabas"

"fui por esto, señalando lo que tenía en la mano

"me asustaste, pensé que fui la única que se transportó" dijo sacando un suspiro

"¿asustar?, estabas inconsciente" le devolví incrédula

"créeme se ve peor de lo que me siento, sabes que rápido me curo, cosas senshi recuerdas" como siempre le restaba importancia a las heridas. Típico de las senshis.

"no puedo creer que me dices esto, no te he visto en mucho tiempo pensando que te paso algo horrible, es claro que no estás bien si te has desmayado, te vi pelear, obtener esas heridas y te atreves a decir eso" solloce al terminar de decirlo. Venus gimió cerrando los ojos pareciendo cansada

"sé que te preocupas, pero te digo la verdad, solo necesito un tiempo para descansar, primero debemos ocultarnos

"Debemos buscar a Rei ella es tan mal la siento, débil, ya no siento a Júpiter ni a amy pero a ella si no es demasiado tarde"

"si vamos será e vano" me dijo

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Gracias, disculpen por estos meses de tardanza en subir este capítulo. Tratare de subir lo más pronto.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
